A Day in the Life of
by Stomei97
Summary: Lovino Vargas has found himself in a pickle after his soul was shattered and he has to go through various dimensions to get as much of it back as possible. Join Lovino in A Day in the Life of. Warnings inside. Currently on Part 3 of the Series, a Teen Struggling to be Normal.
1. Table of Contents Thing

**A/N: Heyo!**

 **So! I figured I'm gonna do a table of contents type thing. Make things simpler.**

 **As a general Warning, these are all primarily High School AU's unless stated otherwise in the respective warnings.**

 **This will be updated periodically.**

 **I** ** _strongly_** **encourage reading them in order.**

 **Arc 1: Antonio and the Cat (AC)-Chapter One.  
Warnings: Human names used  
They are highschoolers  
Language (which is why it is rated T)  
Pairings (one for certain, possibly others if people request it)  
Cats! (Because people just might hate cats. You never know.)**

 **Summary:** Antonio decides to get a cat to help him overcome the disappearance of his boyfriend. What does the cat, dubbed Romano, think of all this? Is he really just a cat, or something more?

 **Arc 2: Mental Patient (MP) -Chapter Thirteen  
** **Warnings:  
OC's (A few here and there)  
Language (Lovino is a narrator here)  
Violence and Gore  
Pairings: Spamano, GerIta, implied PruCan  
** **THERE IS MENTION OF ATTEMPTED RAPE. YOU HAVE BEEN SO WARNED.**

 **Summary:** Lovino, Feliciano, and Marcello Vargas all saw something traumatizing when they were young children; they all witnessed the murder of their parents. However, when the young boys told the police what they saw, it was simply labeled as a method to block out the memory. However, several mishaps land all three of them in a different section of Pacific Academy. The mental institution.

 **Arc 3: A Teen Struggling to be Normal (TN) -Chapter 22  
** **Warnings:  
** **Language  
** **The highly probably chance of shit hitting the fan. It happens.  
** **Starts off kinda…sad, I guess you could say.  
Somewhat unrequited love?  
Creepy Spain!**

 **Summary:** Highschool can be tough. Between the death of his some of his parents and younger brother, and the "mysterious" accident that happened to his grandfather, Lovino Vargas has plenty to worry about without school. Toss in the fact that his life and that of his brother, Feliciano, are constantly in danger, high school is the least of his worries. And why does that stupid Spaniard constantly follow him?


	2. AC 1: Enter: the Cat!

**A/N: Alright.**

 **So, those of you who had been reading this constantly earlier, this is a little odd of a shift.**

 **But, well, the way that it was going, I wasn't getting much back. I know it sounds stupid and such, and whiny, and so** ** _needy of attention_** **but…I…gah. Gah. I…had two chapters in a row with really bad reception. And, I know if I want people to enjoy this, I have to start with something solid and was really good. And I hate that I feel like this, but to be honest…writing is one of the few things I can do that I feel very comfortable with. It's one of those things I feel like I can let my heart into and just…enjoy it. But when I do it and I don't get much reception…it makes me feel like the one of the few things I can do right, I can't do decent enough for people to enjoy. And, I don't blame you guys. Not at all. It's more my fault than anything. I'm not looking for pity, either, I just want to explain to you guys why I feel like this, and my thoughts.**

 **And this is a strong beginning.**

 **Antonio and the Cat was my most successful arc out of all, and is one of my personal favorites. It's funny, and does have a story to it. It really is the beginning of the series, since I wrote it to be able to stand alone. Lovino and Feliciano are just support beams, really.**

 **It will probably be from mostly Romano's POV, but it may switch from character to character every now and again. Now let the story begin~!**

 **Lovino's POV**

 _The dream begins simple enough. I find myself in the school, with a decent amount of classmates asleep around me oddly enough. There is one other figure awake. Her brown eyes are rather irritated and her blonde hair is in a slight disarray. I would say she was pretty, aside from the fact that she looks fucking terrifying._

 _"Okay, brat, you won. What do you want?" She does not sound pleased. Not at all._

 _"You can send people through other dimensions, right? I want you to send all of us to a dimension where we don't have to deal with all this shit! The demons, the mafia, the abilities, all of it!" What am I even talking about? Demons? Abilities? What?_

 _The girl has a look of confusion on her face before she covers it up. "You want me to send you, all of you, as in all the people in this room, to another dimension to where you don't have to deal with the stuff you have to deal with now?"_

 _"Didn't I just say all that?" I cross my arms over my chest. I feel as though I am forgetting something. "Make sure we're in the same dimension. Not that I care about most of the idiots here, but if someone is gone then it's just going to be hell."_

 _"All right, brat, you got yourself a deal!" She snaps her fingers, and it seems as though all of the unconscious people in the room dissolve until only the two of us are left. "There. They are all in the correct dimension. Now we just have to send you, but you can't take the same path as them." The room shifts and I find myself in a hallway of mirrors. It oddly seems familiar._

 _She leads me to a mirror with the number 36 carved carefully on it. I get ready to go to the mirror, but a voice cuts out and stops me. We both turn and see a boy about my age with black hair and equally black eyes is running up to us. "Lovino! Don't do it! You don't understand the consequences!" What consequences? Who even is this guy?_

 _I look down at my feet. "I have to. Everyone else is gone."_

 _"Idiot! Learn about what things do before you go and jump into mirrors! Or send other people in!" He takes a breath and calms down, before turning away. "Just remember this; some of you will be cursed to remember your mistakes of your past lives, and others will be cursed to forget. These mirrors…they are a curse. Just remember that." And he was gone. Thanks for that pleasant words, bastard…_

 _I get ready to go up to the mirror, when the girl grabs my shoulder and holds me back. She whispers harshly in my ear "I will come back. You owe me for such a big wish."_

 _"That wasn't part of the deal! You bitch!" I yell at her._

 _She smirks at this. "I know." She turns me so my back is to the mirror. "Checkmate, Lovino! I hope you are pleased with your wish~!" She pushes me so I am in front of the mirror. I stand there for a second when my collar is grabbed. An arm snakes its way around my waste and pulls me into the mirror. Fear grips me, and I try to break the hold of the arms but it is to no avail. The hand on my collar moves from my collar and moves to my mouth, probably to mute my cries for help, I hadn't even realized I was making._

 _The last thing I hear from this world is the girl cackling, and chanting in some language. When I go through the mirror, everything goes black for an instant and the arms fall from me. A bright light pierces through the darkness and I feel myself drift to it…_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sudden sunlight from my window wakes me up. I notice it was Feliciano who opened the curtains, that bastard. "What the hell, Feliciano!" I yell at him.

"Sorry, fratello, but Nonno told me to come get you up~ I tried shaking you and stuff, but you just wouldn't wake up! I finally decided to open the curtains, and it woke you up!" Wait, Nonno? Something seems…off…about that.

I shake my head. "Must have been that dream…" I mutter to myself.

"What dream?" Damn, I thought Feliciano left…

"Nothing, bastard. It was just a real…weird dream." I shake my head, hoping to get it out of my head.

But it definitely made me think. What if that was a memory? Like that guy said, some remember, some forget?

It's too much to think about this early in the morning.

Within five minutes, I'm on my way downstairs for breakfast. Of course, when I see the clock, I freak out. "FELICIANO! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME UP SOONER?! CLASS STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" I grab my idiot twin and run out the door.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We luckily get to school on time, somehow.

Classes go by pretty normal. I go outside to wait for Antonio to go to lunch.

While I am waiting, I see a figure walk up to me. Due to the cloak covering the person's whole body, I can't even identify the person's gender.

"Who are you?" I ask the figure when they stop in front of me.

The voice responds simply with an "It is time for you to repay me~!" Definitely a female voice. It sounds familiar.

Suddenly, I realize who it is. "You! What the fuck are-"

She giggles again, while throwing the hood off of her head, her blonde hair bouncing out. "I'm here to take back what you owe me, Lovino!" It's…that girl from my dream.

She taps me on the forehead. "Nighty-night, Lovino!"

 **Two Months Later…**

 **Cat's POV**

When that bastard brought me home, it was in a fucking kennel. And I had to let him know, I fucking hated it. But, of course, all that brainless idiot heard was fucking meowing.

I'm sitting here thinking about that, which was a few days ago, as I watch this human pace back and forth frantically. Part of me wants to know what he is pacing about, but the other part is still fucking pissed at him for locking me in a goddamned kennel. That, and that part of me also does not give a fuck about this human at all.

Suddenly, the human lifts me up. "What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?!" I yowl at him.

"Hee, hee, your so cute, gato~!" He says as he scratches my ears. I do like the ear scratching. Oh, he's rubbing my chin now ngggggh…

"Hey, asshole, why'd you stop?!" I scream at him. He laughs again and takes me into the living room where a few people are sitting. All are boys.

The first boy speaks up. He has brown-ish red hair, with a random curl sticking out and honey-brown eyes. "Antonio, is that your new kitty~?" The boy asks.

The human holding me laughs. So it is safe to assume this bastard is named Antonio. Good. "Yes, this is my new cat. I don't know what to call him yet though." The boy takes me out of Antonio's hands. "Feli, you got an idea?" He asks.

Until I am proven wrong, I will assume the one holding me is Feli. "Not to sure, Antonio. How about Pookie?" Pookie? Fuck that shit. I bat Feli on the head, just so he knows I don't like it.

A laugh distracts Feli from responding to my hitting. It really wasn't a laugh. More of a 'kesesesesese', whatever the fuck that is. "It seems the cat doesn't like that, Feli!" I am suddenly passed to another set of hands, cursing everyone in the room. I am being held by a guy with white hair and red eyes. Something tells me that I will not like him. "How 'bout Gilcat?" Gilcat?! Nope nope nope nope!

I am lifted (again) from the hands. "Gilbert, I don't think this lovely little guy would like that, now would you, mon ami?" I am now looking at an obvious French guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Something just screams pervert, so I hit him in the face. He drops me. "Toni! Your cat hit me!"

I run behind Antonio and hiss at the French guy. Antonio lifts me into the air. "Francis, maybe you shouldn't go near him, I don't think he likes you."

"Oh honhonhon~! Doesn't he remind you of a certain Italian?" As soon as Francis says it, he covers his mouth. "Oh God, Antonio…I didn't mean…"

Antonio laughs after a while. "I know you didn't, Francis. Heh, he even has Lovi's curl!" To make the point, he pulls on the random curl on my head. I hit his hand to get him to stop. Antonio stops, but holds me tighter. "Hey, Feli, how have you and your grandpa been doing since…"

Feli sniffles a bit. "…" After he doesn't respond, Antonio says something.

"Hey, I just thought of a name for him!" Everyone looks at him like he is insane. So do I, if a cat actually can do that. "Romano! His name will be Romano!"

Silence. From everyone. Gilbert clears his throat. "Antonio…you…you can't."

Antonio squeezes on me slightly. "Yes I can! I will call him Romano!"

Francis responds this time. "Antonio, you got him to help you with Lovino…but this-!"

"Shut up! I will call my cat Romano! I don't want to forget Lovino! And when he comes back, we will laugh over the fact that I named my cat with his middle name!" He kept squeezing on me until I yelp. He suddenly drops me on the floor and I run to the back of the house.

I find myself in a bedroom. I jump up onto the desk. There is a half-eaten tomato, gross, a few math assignments, and a picture. In the picture is all the people in the living room plus a few other people. One of them is a guy in between Feli and Gilbert, who just screams potato with his slicked back blonde hair and steel-blue eyes.

The other guys catches my interest. He stands between Feli and Antonio. He looks a lot like Feli, with browner hair and greenish-brownish-hazel eyes, plus the curl protrudes on the left side instead of the right. Antonio seems to have his arm around him protectively. Why does this human look like me?

The hand on me makes me jump slightly. I look and see Antonio. "Hiya, Romano! That's me a few a people. You met Francis and Gilbert, that guy next to Gilbert is Ludwig, Gil's brother, and on the other side of Feli is Lovi…no…" Antonio seems to lose all his energy he had before when describing everyone else. I rub my head against his hand. "Ah! Sorry, Roma, I just got distracted is all." He turns the picture over so that the image is on the desk. "I don't want to think about it right now, so let's go get you some food, Roma!" I take one look at the picture and run after Antonio.

There is that part of me, deep down, that wants to know who this Lovino is, what he had to do with Antonio, and what happened to him. But the bigger part of me really couldn't care less; after all, these humans are keeping me captive, and put me in a kennel. And, I'm fucking hungry. I'm gonna follow this asshole if he says he has food!

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought, and I'll see you tomorrow. Until I get this up to chapter 6, it will be updated daily. After that, it will be on Mondays and Fridays.**

 **Bye bye!**


	3. AC 2: Lovino and WORLD DOMINATION

**A/N: Hiya! It took me a bit today to remember that I was updating daily.**

 **I'm a tidbit spacey that way.**

 **Anyway, it was mentioned in a review that I got Lovino's eye color wrong. I just went to a wiki to look at what the color actually is and went, well. How do I do that. So I just picked one and went with it. His eye color HAS been, at one point, depicted as brown, but at other times green/brown/hazel.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Romano's POV**

Canned-cat food that smells like absolute shit. It just seems so fucking appetizing, doesn't it? That is what that asshole gave me for food, while he munches on a few tomatoes. So, instead of eating my food, I go up to him and sit down on the paper he was working on that was on the table.

"Hola, Romano! You got food in your bowl." He says while he tries to wrestle the paper out from under me.

"That is canned shit, now food, you bastard." I glare at him and swish my tail. I sniff the tomato that he is holding.

"Romanooooo, this is my tomato, you have food in the booooowl!" He whines. I glare at him and take a bite out of his tomato. "Romano!" He whines again. He suddenly gets up and takes my bowl and dump out its contents. "Okay, I know what to do!" He grabs a tomato and cuts it up and places it in my bowl. "Now will you get off of my homework, please?"

I jump off the table and eat contentedly out of it while I observe the human. He keeps writing on the paper until the doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. I leap over to the table to see what the human is writing.

 _I got a cat yesterday. He really reminds me of Lovi, so I named him Romano. There still hasn't been any leads on finding Lovi, or so I have been told. If I have too, I will-_ "What are you doing, Roma?" Antonio lifts me off of the table and puts me on the ground. "I gotta finish this, buddy. Why don't you explore the house?" I roll my eyes-because, yes cats do that you assholes- and walk off to the back of the house. I want to see that picture. Fuck, I feel drawn to it.

 **Antonio's POV**  
I finally finish the homework I was assigned. Well, it really isn't homework, but the counselor assigned me a journal that I have to write in every day, and then I have to discuss it with her. Which is where I am going. To discuss the things I have written down. Yup. That is what I am doing. After I find Romano.

I find him staring at the picture again. It makes me want to hide it for some reason. I shrug that feeling aside and lift up Romano, with him meowing a lot. "Hola, Romano! I have to go to a class," more like therapy session "so I gotta leave you. Don't do anything bad, Roma! And you will get a surprise if you are good!" I feel like I am catering to a child, not being the owner to a cat. I set the cat back down on the desk and I grab my keys to leave.

 **Romano's POV**

That asshole. Just thinks that he can come and pick me up and then leave me here. Asshole. I glare into the picture, particularly at this 'Lovino'. Curiosity killed the cat, I guess. Or probably will.

I lay down in front of it and keep staring at it. Why, I don't know. But I keep doing it. I decide to take a little nap

 **Antonio's POV**

"Antonio, did you get a pet like we talked about last time?" Katyusha asks me.

I nod eagerly. "Si, si, I did! I got a little gato!" Katyusha smiles at that.

"What did you name your cat?" She asks.

My own smile falters slightly. "I named him Romano…" Katyusha's own smile dies down.

"Antonio…"

"I know! I shouldn't have. I got that from everyone else. But he is so similar to Lovi! I had to! And when Lovi comes back, we will laugh about this!"

"Antonio…" She shakes her head. "Let's talk about something else. How are you doing about your parents?"

I dip my head at that. What did I think about my parents? "It…it still hurts. You know. The car wreck and everything."

"The funeral was last week, wasn't it?"

 **Romano's POV**

 _Antonio grabs my hand (hand? I am a cat, thank you very much!) and drags me to the front of the school. "Come on Lovi! We have to take a picture! We don't have any pictures of us, or with everyone else!"_

 _I roll my eyes. "Fine, bastard."_

 _Antonio stands next to me and Elizabeta is getting ready to take the picture when Feliciano, the perverted bastard, and the potato brothers come up. "Fratello, we want in too!"_

 _I roll my eyes as Feli pretty much lays on me. Antonio laughs and slings one arm around me and laces his fingers with mine. Elizabeta counts and takes the picture._

 _"See, Lovi! That didn't take too much!" Antonio says happily. He drags me out to the football field and sits down in the grass. He drags me down and places me in his lap and wraps his arms around me, lacing our fingers together again. He nuzzles my neck slightly. "Don't leave me, Lovi."_

 _I look at him in shock. "Bastard, why would I do that?" I usually don't show affection like this, but I lean down and kiss him full front on the lips. "Ti amo, bastard."_

 _Antonio stares at me slightly, before breaking out into a smile. "Te amo, Lovi!_

 **Antonio's POV**

When I get home, I immediately look for Romano. I find him asleep on my desk, as though he hadn't moved an inch. I wonder why he likes that picture so much. Maybe I'll figure it out one day. Who knows.

 **Romano's POV**

 _"Romano!" What is that voice, and why is it calling me by that tomato bastard's (hah, finally came up with an insult for him!) name? "Romano! Wake up! Get out of the dream!" Why does the voice sound familiar? It isn't the tomato bastard…I wonder who…?_

 **Antonio's POV**

He's twitching now. Maybe I should wake him up. I shake him slightly, and he looks up and stares at me.

 **Romano's POV**

You mother fucker! I wanted to know who was the owner of that voice! Asshole! I decide to go and wait for my reward, since I didn't do anything since he left, so I sit by my bowl, waiting him to deposit nice things in it.

 **Romano's POV**

The bastard finally decides to come out of his room and give me my reward. "Okay, Romano, I want to see something." He pulls out a carton of gelato. He puts a spoonful of it in my bowl. I take a bite of it and…holy shit that's good! I begin to inhale it at a fast rate. Until a random pain hits me in the head. I put my head down on my paws, willing it to go away. Antonio laughs. "Get brain freeze, Romano?" I glare up at him.

"You fucking asshooooooole!" I scream at him before I take another bite of the delicious terror in my bowl, realizing that maybe I shouldn't inhale it.

 **Antonio's POV**

So, the cat even likes gelato. Interesting. I think maybe I should get cameras in here so that I can prove to people that this cat is even more like Lovi.

 **Romano's POV**

Why is that bastard looking at me so…intensively. Is he even capable of that? I always got the idea that he was an idiot. Ah well. I really don't give a shit about him. He is stopping me from my goooooal!

…

Wait, what is my goal? It's….it's…. **WORLD DOMINATION!** Yes, that's it. **WORLD DOMINATION.** Because **WORLD DOMINATION** can't be said unbolded and uncapslocked. **WORLD DOMI** -

What the fuck was that. Holy shit! There it is again! Must…POUNCEEEEEEEE!

…

WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! IT IS ON MY HANDS (paws, you idiot)! WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!

 **Antonio's POV**

God…cats and laser pointers are so fun~! I wonder If I can find some string~?

 **Romano's POV**

Jesus Christ! String! My kitty senses are telling me to attack it!

…

OH MY GOD IT IS ATTACKING MEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Antonio's POV**

You ever get bored of playing with cats at string? I do. When I do, I throw the string on the cat. Where'd I put my laser pointer?

 **Romano's POV**

Human! Tomato bastard! Get this thing off of me!

OH GOD, THE LIGHT IS BACK! STRING, GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEE! MUST KILL LIIIIIIIIIGHT!

I then figure out the source of the light. So, instead of attacking the light, like this asshole wanted me too, I decide to attack the source.

 **Antonio's POV**

"Ow! Romano! That hurts! Don't bite my feeeeeeeet!"

 **Romano's POV**

That'll teach you, you fucker, to fucking interrupt my plans of **WORLD DOMINATION.** I will domi-

WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!

The guy just picks me up! Wait-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE KENNEL! ANYTHING BUT THAT FUCKING THING!

 **Antonio's POV**

I hate having to put him in the kennel, but he's been a bad boy today. I can see his little arms sticking out of the holes!

 **Romano's POV**

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! HOW DAAAAAAARE YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU STARTED THIS YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKERRRRRRRRR!" I scream at him.

 **Antonio's POV**

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOW! MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I feel bad for him, but I do have other reasons. Feliciano has to watch Ludwig's dogs, and for whatever reason is bringing them here. Although, sometimes I do wish I could understand Romano.

 **Romano's POV**

The doorbell suddenly rings, and Antonio suddenly leaves.

Well…fuck it….may as well sleep.

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **Leave a review and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye!**


	4. AC 3: FUCKING SURPRISES ERMEGERDWHY

**A/N: Hey, guys, pick between Monday and Sunday, please.**

 **Also, has any of you guys listened to the new character songs yet? I find that Italy's is like Under the Sea, and it bothers me, mostly because I don't get WHY it would be Under the Sea. But, it is horribly catchy. I hated it at first, but like I said…its catchy.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Romano's POV**

 _I guess it had been a normal day; to begin with. In choir, I did my special warm up, and got sent to office for singing "fuck. Fuck a duck. Fuck a fucking duck. Fuck a motherfucking duck" instead of what we were supposed to sing. I went to lunch with everyone. I went out to go and meet Antonio outside, when I see a figure walk up to me. The person is wearing a black cloak that covers their whole body._

 _"Who are you?" I ask the figure when they stop in front of me._

 _The voice responds simply in a "It is time for you to repay me~!" Definitely a female voice. It sounds familiar._

 _Suddenly, I realize who it is. "You! What the fuck are-"_

I am woken from the dream with loud barking. And there is a dog in front of the thin iron I could open if I have goddamned THUMBS.

I hear a human yelling in bad German (bleck! Potato language!). After a while I see Feli (or if those crack dreams (I'm a cat, I SHOULDN'T BE DREAMING TO BEGIN WITH) are anything to base off of, his name is probably Feliciano) kneel in front of the kennel after getting rid of the dog. "Hi Romano. Why'd Toni lock you in the kennel?"

"Oh, geeze, you fucker, probably because he's a bastard!" Of course he's only hearing meowing.

"I'm worried about him, though. I mean, I miss Lovi too, and everyone is still looking…" Why is this idiot talking to me? I'm a cat. He should go talk to one of the goddamned dogs.

Suddenly, Feliciano gets a sad look on his face. "The police are deprioritizing the look for Lovi. He disappeared about three months ago. They all think he is dead." He suddenly gets this looks of absolute determination on his face. "But I know he's alive! It's just that there is something wrong with him! He's my twin, and we share this weird bond thing, and if he felt pain, or fear or something, then I would feel it too! He's still alive, I feel him still, he's just distant, like he's asleep…

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you outside for a bit. Toni went to his psychia-I mean his 'extra class' so I'll tell him I let you outside!" As soon as this bubbly idiot (there is no way to call him anything else besides bubbly) opens the door, I dash out of the kennel and immediately wait by the door, anticipating the outdoors.

Before Feliciano opens the door, he puts a collar on me. With a fucking bell on it. Mother of fuck. "What the fuck, you asshole?!" I yowl at him.

"So you won't get stolen or lost! Or run away!" …Did this fucker just respond to me?! Good intuition….

Suddenly, the door opens and I run outside the small house. I run immediately to the little woodsy area.

I vaguely remember living out in the wilderness. That was three months ago, when I was just abandoned as a little baby (yeah, I'm fucking young. And I'm goddamned cute! Deal with it, bastards!). I managed to survive, somehow, but then I was caught by the animal police about a month ago, and then Antonio came.

But my animal instincts still kick in, and I run around outside at ridiculous speeds. I decide to go back to the house so the humans don't worry about me. Also, there is a smell that has been teasing me for a good while.

I jump in through the window, being the badass that I am, and I land on Feliciano's shoulder. "Bastard. You are making food for me too, right?"

"Hi Romano! How'd you get on my shoulder? Do you want to try some pasta?" If that is the source of this amazing smell, then fuck yes, I want to try some pasta! I sit by my bowl to let him know that was what I wanted. "Okay!" He puts some in the bowl.

Well, this stuff is pretty good. When I finish eating, Feliciano places me on his shoulder. I flop on his shoulder and just relax, letting my mind wonder to **WORLD DOMINATION.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about an hour, and after Feliciano left, I decide to go back outside. Something Feliciano had said earlier was nagging at me. Antonio seems…like he could be happier. Obviously, this whole Lovi thing has been bothering him. Obviously, he's depressed about it, so I did what any other cat would do for his owner.

I get a 'present' and bring it in to place on Antonio's bed. You know. 'Cause something just told me to do it.

It's nothing special. Just a little mouse. I'll even let him kill it! Not because I can't, but because it brings joy to kill small animals (but not cats. Cats are too cute to kill. Specially little kittens.)

Not three seconds after I get out of his room, Antonio comes back home. With a cage. He heads off to his bedroom (after leaving the cage in the living room). I follow him quietly.

 **Antonio's POV**

First thing I notice when I go into my bedroom. There is a small furry creature on my bed.

So, like any sensible person, I take it off of my bed, figuring it was dead, and that Romano finally had accepted me.

Suddenly, the creature squeaks. I scream (manly) and throw it. "OH GOD! IT'S STILL ALIVE!"

 **Romano's POV**

After hearing Antonio's unmanly scream (it was so girly) I realize that maybe I should have killed the mouse. "I thought you'd want to kill it! It makes me happy, so why not you?" No, instead he fucking **_hurled the thing across the fucking room._**

After a while, Antonio catches the mouse (who actually did die when it was **_flung across the fucking bedroom_** , so it wasn't that hard of a chase) in a shoe box and throws it away.

 **Antonio's POV**

I decide to introduce Romano to my new friend I got today~! So I pick him up and set the little kitty in front of the cage. I open the door to reveal…

 **Romano's POV**

…What the hell is that thing?! I can barely see it, since it is hiding in the dark….

I decide to do this like a man…errr…cat…ANYWAY. I walk into the cage, to find out what the thing is.

 **Antonio's POV**

Romano just went into the cage…there is a part of me screaming to close the door, but I'm not that much of an asshole. Oh! He's coming out with my new friend!

 **Romano's POV**

I have conquered the turtle that was hiding in the cage! I have to let this bastard know who's the master of this house and that is me! Romano the adorable fucking kitten! And this turtle will not get in the way of it! Mnyah!

"Romano! This is Carlos! My teacher (not therapist, _teacher_ ) said to get another pet! So I got a turtle! I remembered this one time, Lovi and I were in a restaurant and…oh." Antonio seems to run out of happiness at the remembrance of Lovino. "Ah, lo siento, Romano, but I'm just going to go lie down for a bit. Don't kill Carlos!" Like I'm gonna kill a turtle! Psh! That's just….ah, who the fuck am I kidding, I'd probably try, at least.

But, I am kinda worried about that idiot.

And of course when I walk into the room, I find him punching a wall. Great. Not only is this bastard suffering from apparent depression at the loss of his family and boyfriend (I assume that is what Lovino is to him), the guy also seems to suffer from anger problems. I decide to just sit back and watch him.

Maybe another mouse will help…

 **Antonio's POV**

My hand stings a bit after punching the wall. No matter what I do, I keep thinking about Lovi, mi tomate. I can't NOT think about him, everything reminds me of him! I have to be crazy for comparing a kitten to him. And I can't help getting mad every time I do it, either.

Speaking of…said kitten is rubbing around my legs. "Aw! Romano came to make me feel better!"

 **Romano's POV**

"Bullshit! I did not! I was just worried you would kill yourself and I would starve, idiota! That is all!" And, as usual the idiot didn't even understand what the hell I said, so he just starts rubbing his face against mine. Fuck you, I ain't gonna get you another mouse now!

I squirm to get out of his hold. When I do get out, I jump onto his shoulder, and from there his head. Because I want to, dammit!

A sudden knock on the door makes him head to the living room to answer it.

 **Antonio's POV**

"Ah! Feliciano! What are you doing here?" I ask him. I notice that he is looking at Romano on my head.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Tonio!"

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Really? Are you sure that's it?"

Feli sighs slightly. "No. I just wanted to come talk. I'm just kinda…"

"Ah, I get it. Come on it, I guess. Romano and I are listening."

 **Romano's POV**

…Did he have to say it like that? Really? Fucking realling?!

 **A/N: And that's it for now!**

 **Before I forget, I got this little thing right here: My blog for stories and such!**

 **I'll post stuff on there, like some stuff about the stories, their inspirations, stuff about characters, drawings, etc.**

 **Anyway, leave a review, and I'll see you next week. Bye bye!**


	5. AC 4: Evil Mastermind Cat Stroking!

**A/N: Hi Hi!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Romano's POV**

The way this idiot is petting me, it makes it seem like he is an evil mastermind listening to someone plead to live, not listen to a teen talk to him about all of his problems.

Which, he still has yet to explain. Feliciano is just sitting on the couch, staring at the carpet as though all the mysteries of the universe would magically come out of it. But of course that wouldn't happen. Or maybe he's nervous from Antonio's creepish cat-stroking tactics that evil masterminds do to actually speak. So I jump off of Antonio's lap and into Feliciano's. Not to comfort him or anything like that. Just to get him to start talking. He starts to pet me, because I am very pettable, being a cat and all, and he whispers quietly. "I just don't know where to start. Something has been on my mind recently, and I don't know what it really is…"

Antonio leans forward, with his elbows on his knees. "Just start from the beginning."

Feliciano sighs. "But I don't even know where that is right now…"

…We're either going to hear something that is going to blow everyone's minds, or this guy is an idiot. Maybe both. Antonio sighs and rubs his head wearily. "Just start from where you think it should begin. Or something. I don't know."

"Well," Feliciano said, "I think Lovi's disappearance has to do with what happened to our parents and Marcello, our brother, a few years ago. See, our Nonno told us that they were killed because of the business, and we would find out what this business was when we turned sixteen. And we did find out. So I think our business rivals took him!"

Antonio rubs his head again. "Feli, what is this business?" Feliciano is silent. "Can you tell me what it is, or is it the same business Lovi refuses to tell me about?"

"Sorry, Tonio, I'm not allowed to tell about it. But there's something else that's been bothering me. It's these weird dreams I have been having."

Antonio seems to perk up at this. He reaches over and starts to scratch my head in thought (why one would scratch a cat's head in thought, I don't know.) "What are these dreams, Feli?"

"Well, the one I that happens the least of is that I walk into the kitchen of my old house and there is blood everywhere. It scares me a lot. There's also a figure in the room, but I can't see it that well. But the one that happens most has you, me, Lovi, and some blonde girl in it.

"We're all on platforms, fighting the blonde girl. It's real weird. I don't know why we're fighting her, but we are. At one point she kicks Lovi off of the platform and I jump off and save him…somehow. I don't know how. But I wake up after I jump off of the platform. It's real weird!"

Antonio stops for a second. "Did the girl have pigtails, by any chance?"

Feliciano stops petting me and looks up at Antonio in shock. "Yeah, she did. How'd you know that?"

Antonio shakes his head. "It's just a random thought." He glances at his watch and jumps up. "Oh no. My shift at work starts in fifteen minutes! Feli, I gotta leave, I trust you can let yourself out? Oh, and can you feed Romano too? He likes tomatoes. Bye!" And with that, Antonio slams the door shut. The idiot even forgot his shoes.

Feliciano starts to snuggle on me. I would meow at him and scratch him, but his face feels wet for some reason. "First Mama, Papa, and Marcello, and then Lovi. Who's going to be next? Who else will I lose?" Jeeze, this kid needs help. I wonder if he gets help or not? Like the help that Antonio denies he gets. Huh.

Feliciano picks me up and takes me to the kitchen. He cuts up a tomato for me and pets my head. "Bye Romano. Watch out for Antonio, okay?" The guy leaves soon after.

I eat my tomato and go to find that damned turtle that everyone managed to forget about.

 _Pacific Academy, huh? Well, it seems like a crap school. Who the fuck puts an insane asylum in a highschool for crying out loud? Why did Nonno have to move us to California anyway? Why not back to Italy? It's better than America. If we had stayed in Italy then that wouldn't have…_

 _No, Lovino, don't go there. Think about something else…tomatos…cats…wait, cats? I'm not Feliciano. Cats do not enter the equation here!_

 _Of course, my musing causes me to run into someone. Everything, books, bags, etc., goes flying. "Watch where you're going, fucker!" I yell at the person who dared to upset my balance, because it totally wasn't my fault. Nope, not at all._

 _"Ah, lo siento, amigo!" The guy says cheerfully. I finally decide to look at the bastard. Between his brown curly hair, cheerful emerald eyes and tan skin, I find myself speechless. Of course, I'd never say that to him directly. "Are you the new kid? I'm Antonio, what's your name?"_

 _"Uh…Lovino, you bastard!" I quickly recover from whatever the hell it was that got me distracted. He helps me up and helps me get all my books._

 _"Do you need help finding your first class, Lovi?" He asks. I pick up the book that was on his head and hit him with it._

 _"My name is Lovino, bastard! Lovino! And…fuck…yeah…I need help, dammit."_

 _The bastard laughs and swings his arm over my shoulders. "Okay! Let me see your schedule and I'll show you the way!"_

 _I growl at him before pushing him in the chest. "Don't hang on me, bastard!"_

A sudden beeping sound jerks me out of the dream. Seriously. What the fuck is with these dreams. It's weird, dammit! This is what I get for wanting to know who Lovino was…is…was, whatever!

My thoughts are shattered when I am lifted up.

 **Antonio's POV**

Katyusha asked me to bring in Romano and Carlos to today's class session. Of course, the problem is getting Romano into a carrier. I learned from experience one day that he does not like car rides that much. The scratches still sting….Ah well….not much can be done about past wounds!

 **Romano's POV**

"Damn you, fuckerrrrrrrrr! I hate the kennel! SO MUCH. AND YOU FUCKING PUT ME IN IT. YOU ASSHOLE.….Where the hell are you even taking me? Fucking hell, NOT THE CAR. WE BETTER NOT BE GOING TO THE VET, DAMMIT! I VALUE MY NETHER REGIONS!"…Well. I don't know anymore.

 **Antonio's POV**

Romano has finally stopped meowing…wait, where's Carlos?! Ah well…I think he's at home anyway. I'll figure it out late, cause I reached my destination!

 **Romano's POV**

Oh, we're moving all of a sudden. Holy shit, this better not be the vet. It better not be a vet!

"A-Antonio! You can't bring a cat in here!" Okay, so probably not a vet. Good…good.

"Ah! I thought Katyusha told you that I was supposed to bring my cat and turtle with me today! Of course I have no idea where the turtle went….And you left…okay, bye!" And we're moving again! Who the hell is Katyusha?

Antonio takes me into a little room and sets the kennel down. He then opens it and takes me out of it. "This is Romano, and Carlos seems to have disappeared somewhere! I think I left him at my house…" I glance at the person that Antonio is trying to introduce me too, and….

She has huge boobs. Like, colossal sized boobs. My god. Antonio suddenly hands me over to her. "He is pretty adorable. And he even has a curl!" Suffocating…in this woman's bosom! She sits down and lays me in her lap. "Okay, Antonio…let's talk. How has everything been with school and such?"

He nods. "Good, good! Nothing exciting has happened and all, but ah well."

"How have you been doing?"

"I've been fine."

"That's good. You've been keeping your mind off of Lovino?"

Antonio rubs his neck. "I've been trying. But everything reminds me of him!"

Katyusha, at least that's who I assume this big breasted lady is, hums in thought. "Maybe you should go somewhere out of town or something like that for a few days? Leave everything that could possibly remind you of Lovino. Find someone to watch Romano and Carlos."

"I don't know…What about school?"

"Isn't Christmas break coming up? You can spend some time away during then. Just relax for a bit and take your mind off of everything; Lovino, the car crash, your parents."

Antonio nods. "Alright! I will do that! I'll get Feli to watch Romano and Carlos!"

"Good. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" At this point I decide to tune them out and to take a little nap.

 **Antonio's POV**

"Anything else? Well, I have been having some weird dreams lately…and I'm not the only one. Feli has been having some weird ones too!"

Katyusha tilts her head slightly. "Weird dreams? Can you elaborate on that?"

I nod. "Yeah. See, most of them involve me and Lovi, but some of them involve this girl with blonde pigtails. In one dream, she had Lovi hostage and I attacked her…which totally backfired, cause she hurt Lovi."

 **Romano's POV**

 _What wakes me up from a rather pleasant dream is a very loud noise and a shudder. Of course, when I wake up, I realize I am in a fucking dog cage._ (Oh, god…more kennels) _And that someone kicked it. "Wake the fuck up, little boy!" Someone, who I realize is Valleri, yells as she kicks the cage again._

 _"I'm fucking awake! Fucking bitch!" I yell at her while glaring._

 _She reaches in and grabs me roughly by the hair. "I told you to never speak, brat! Now be quiet."_

 _She grabs a little ball. "Now, when we get there, be quiet. Don't say anything. Or this knife will go into your face. Again and again and again."_

 _She places me in front of her like I am a human_ (cat) _fucking shield and throws the ball on the ground. Smoke covers us in a loud explosion._

 _When the smoke finally clears, I see Victor, who is standing next to Feliciano, Selene and Antonio, shake his head and place a hand on his face. "You never have learned to enter quietly, Valleri." Finally everyone notices us standing there._

 _Antonio and Feliciano run towards us and-wait, when the flying fuck did Antonio get that huge axe?! However, that thought is soon dissolved in pain as Valleri drags the fucking knife across my neck-not deep enough to hit anything important, but deep enough to bleed- and then stabs me in the chest, luckily missing my heart. "Here you go, idiots. Next time someone has a knife to a hostage's neck, you'll know not to charge at the person holding the hostage!" She pushes me into the arms of my brother, who immediately starts to freak out. I hold my heck to prevent more blood from spilling from it_

 _Feliciano puts me on the ground, panicking. "O-oh God! I-I don't know what to do! Someone help me! Please help me save my brother!" That is the last thing I hear as everything starts to get hazy, and I go into a daze._

 **Antonio's POV**

"Antonio, can you keep a dream journal? I'd really like to see what all of these dreams are."

I nod. "Si, I will."

 **Romano's POV**

By the time I wake up again, I'm back in the cage and we're on our way home. I'm glad too. I really just want to go home.

A sudden shift in the kennel makes me stand up and investigate. As soon as I see what it is I laugh. "Carlos, when did you get in here?"

 **A/N: And that's it!**

 **Leave a review, and I'll see you next week. Bye bye!**


	6. AC 5: Sad and Evil White Crystals

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So, Imma do updates on Thursday and Monday.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Romano's POV**

 _March 16, Freshman Year_

 _I'm not sure when, but at some point, Antonio and I had grown close. For some reason he's always following me and stuff, and he even transferred into one of my classes. After a while, I started getting rides with him to and from school. Feliciano usually bums a ride too, unless he's hanging out with the potato he calls friend._

 _Today is just one of those days. Feli stayed at school to work with his potato bastard of a friend since he had a project due Monday. So, Antonio rode in his tomato red bug in silence. Suddenly, Antonio breaks the silence. "Hey, Lovi, wanna come to my house for a bit?"_

 _I shrug. "I don't care bastard. And don't call me Lovi!" I snap at him._

 _Antonio laughs and drives us over to his house. When we get there we go down into his bedroom. "Ah! Lovi, wait there a second! I'll be back in a moment!" He runs out of the room before I could even yell at him for calling me Lovi._

 _I had known him for about a year and a half, and I felt…something for him. I don't know what it is, but it's a thing! And it bugs me._

 _Antonio runs up into the room holding small, potted plant with a red ribbon on it. "Happy early birthday Lovi! I know you told me that you had something with your family tomorrow, so I decided to go ahead and give it to you today! I know you love tomatoes, so I got you a tomato plant!"_

 _I'm shocked to say the least. I hadn't been expecting anything from him, or for him to even remember my birthday is tomorrow. "Th-thanks, Tonio…"_

 _Antonio freezes for a moment before he sets the plant down. He tackle hugs me and we both land on the floor. "You called me Tonio! I've been trying to get you to call me that for months!" I hadn't even noticed I had slipped and called him that._

 _Antonio is so happy, he doesn't even notice that he's nuzzling my head. I don't yell at him, because something feels so_ right _about it._

I'm seriously going to stop wondering about these dreams. I've long since given up, really.

I have more pressing matters to deal with.

Such as this white mass outside my freaking window.

I don't like this white substance. I fucking hate it.

It's cold, and wet, and just BLECK. It's fucking BLECK.

On a different note…Antonio keeps staring at the white stuff sadly. He usually stares out the window with a mug of a warm brown liquid and just sighs. It's depressing.

I look over to the window he usually perches in front of, and yep. He's doing it again.

I jump into his lap just as he lets loose a sigh. He starts to pet me absentminded like as he sips the liquid.

 **Antonio's POV**

I miss Lovi so much on winter days like this. My cozy house feels so empty. Mom and Dad are gone. So's Lovi. It makes me want to curl up in a corner and cry.

Something yowls in my lap. I look down and see Romano sitting there. I hadn't even noticed him hop in my lap or the fact that I was petting him.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Come in! The doors unlocked!" I really don't want to get up right now…Romano is on my lap and all comfy and stuff.

Feliciano suddenly comes into the living room. "Tonio, you really shouldn't do things like that! I could have been a killer!"

I sigh. "I know, but I'm comfy, and Romano's comfy…"

"…"

I tilt my head to the side, noting that Romano has fallen asleep silently in my head. "What are you doing here, Feli?"

"I just thought you might want company." While it's true I did want the company, I can tell Feli wants it more than I do at the moment. So I nod my head and motion for him to sit on the couch.

"So how've you been, Feli?"

"I just miss everyone so much…I miss spending time with Lovi like we did as kids…"

 **Romano's POV**

 _December 12, Seventh Grade_

 _All of us are outside with sleds. Me, Feli, Marcello, Mama, Papa, and Nonno. There was a snow day today, so we decided to get everyone and go out to sled._

 _Feliciano, Marcello and I are all on one sled while Mama and Papa are on another one and Nonno is waiting for all of us down at the bottom of the hill._

 _When the five of us get to the bottom we all land at the bottom and roll out of the sleds. We all land in a little giggling pile of happiness._

 _It's probably the happiest I have ever been in all of my twelve years. I never wanted it to end._

 _Little did I know, my life would be shattered in a matter of weeks._

 **Antonio' POV**

"It's getting close to the time when everyone died. And this time I don't have Lovi with me. And I barely see Nonno because I have school and he works so late trying to find more clues on finding Lovi."

I look at Feliciano sadly. "The police will find him. Or your grandfather. If not, we'll find him. Lovi is still alive, Feli. And he's going to come back home to all of us."

Feli looks up at me, looking like he's about to cry. "Thanks, Antonio." He smiles sadly. "I just don't think I can handle it if anyone else close to me disappears…"

If I didn't know any better, I would have said that there was another presence in the room, that disappeared when he said that.

But that's crazy.

…Right?

 **Romano's POV**

 _December 21, Sophomore year._

 _Antonio pulls me into his sled on the hill._

 _I had told him I didn't want to go sledding, dammit! I hadn't gone sledding in three years! For a valid reason._

 _But the idiot didn't listen._

 _When we reach the bottom of the hill, we get stopped short, and we are launched out of the sled. Antonio lands first, and I land on top of him. He starts to laugh slightly. I feel tears start at my eyes._

 _It's too much._

 _I get up and run into the house._

 _The memories come flooding with the tears. The bloody trail leading from the house into the woods behind the house. The snow drifting down, almost covering the bloodied mess. The blood spattered on the sleds we had placed in the kitchen so they wouldn't get frozen and ruined, because Marcello had insisted._

 _I fall to my knees in Antonio's kitchen, sobbing, knowing that no one would hear, since his parents were at work._

 _Warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a tight embrace. "Lovi! What's wrong! Are you hurt or something!"_

 _I just keep sobbing. "_ Mamma e papà, dovrebbe mi hai, non loro! Ho aperto la porta! E 'tutta colpa mia. Tutto il sangue e tutto _!" I wailed in Antonio's arms._

 _He just sat there, stroking my hair slowly, whispering "Está bien. Estás bien. Estoy aquí, nada va a hacerle daño a usted, mi amor. No voy a dejar que los recuerdos que duelen" In my ear soothingly, rocking me slowly, even if he didn't understand what I said, I didn't understand what he said._

 _He held me tightly, comforting me, making sure I was alright and never pushed about my breakdown._

 _Because, really, they all died three years ago today._

 _I still hate the snow. The white glistening crystals that could easily be painted red._

 **Translations:**

 **Italian:**

 **Mamma e papà, dovrebbe mi hai, non loro! Ho aperto la porta! E 'tutta colpa mia. Tutto il sangue e tutto!-** **Mom and Dad, it should've been me, not them! I unlocked the door! It's all my fault. All the blood and everything!**

 **Spanish:**

 **Está bien. Estás bien. Estoy aquí, nada va a hacerle daño a usted, mi amor. No voy a dejar que los recuerdos que duelen.-** **It's okay. You're okay. I'm here, nothing will hurt you, my love. I won't let the memories hurt you**

 **A/N: WHAAAAAT? AN ACTUAL PLOT YOU SAY?**

 **Anyway, I'm not going to update tomorrow, but on Thursday, as I usually forget about this after work.**

 **That, and it gives a moment to actually let you guys simmer on this little turn of events.**

 **Also, if those translations are wrong, please tell me. I had used Google translate to do those.**

 **Regardless, leave a review, and I'll see you Thursday! Bye bye!**


	7. AC 6: Missing High School Student

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Warning: The flashback is-to an extent- somewhat gorey. Tread with caution.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **Romano's POV**

 _December 21_ _st_ _, Seventh Grade_

 _I was in the process of sneaking outside when Feli had caught me. He demanded to come with me, so I let him. Something just told me to not leave him at the house. I'm not sure why, though. So, Feli came with me. We had set off, and I wanted to be back before it started snowing again. I had left the door unlocked that night so that we could get back in the back door._

 _He asked me where we were going, and I told him out into the woods, because I had seen something there from my window, and wanted to investigate it._

 _However, when we got there, there wasn't a whole lot. It just left a few tracks in the snow. I realized slowly that they actually led back to the house. I grabbed Feliciano's hand and we started walking back home._

 _It took us longer than I had expected to get back. We got lost a few times, and we eventually found our way out. There was snow gently drifting down. We also noticed a small trail of blood at the entrance of the woods._

 _We followed it, like all children do when they see a trail. We followed it right to the back door, where there was a large amount of blood everywhere._

 _I turned to my brother. "Feli, stay behind me." I pushed open the door slowly, ready for anything._

 _Well…almost anything. What I wasn't ready for was the smell and the bodies. First I found Papa, his belly ripped open and his organs ripped out, decorating the floor next to him. A stream of blood leaked from his mouth._

 _On the other side of Papa lay Mama. Her left leg was missing, and a pool of blood was under her body. It looked like she had been crying before she had died, and her right eye had been ripped out of the socket._

 _I scanned the room, frightened. I heard sobbing, along with something almost like gurgling. I ran into the living room, avoiding Mama and Papa's remains. If there was any chance that Marcello was hurt, but still_ alive _for Christ's sake, I wanted to save him._

 _I found him, behind the couch. He was sobbing so hard, I remember. There was blood rolling out of his mouth, and a large gaping wound in his stomach. I tore off my jacket and held it on the wound. "Marcello! Andrà tutto bene! I tuoi fratelli sono qui! Si sta andando tutto bene! Basta appendere in là! Dio, ti prego, non lo prendere come mamma e papà, per favore!" I yelled in rapid Italian, my fear making me forget English for a few beats._

 _I turned to Feliciano. He had followed me, but he wasn't in so much of a good condition, from seeing our parents brutally murdered, and our baby brother in a form of such disarray. I was going to tell him to call the police, but I doubt he could even hold the phone, let alone talk to the police calmly and clearly. "Feli! Keep pressure on the wound! I'm going to call the police and an ambulance!" I grab Feli's hands and have him press the piece of fabric to Marcello's stomach._

 _I run into the kitchen and grab the phone. I dial the three numbers. "911, what's your emergency?" A calm, bored female asked._

 _"M-my parents are dead. I don't know what happened. I left with one of my brothers, and when I got back, our parents were killed, and our little brother is still alive but barely! Hurry, please!" I started out calmly enough, but I eventually broke down into sobs at the end._

 _In about three minutes, two police officers showed up. I was applying pressure to Marcello's wound, while Feli whispered softly to him in Italian. The first officer walked into the house, not seeing us at all. She had her short blonde hair tied back with a green ribbon. She suddenly spotted us and yelled outside, probably for someone to come in with her. A man soon comes in, his hair seemingly defying gravity. He had a blue and white scarf on along with a pipe in his mouth. The girl comes over to us, trying to comfort us, but I didn't even register anything. The shock of everything had finally started to set in, and the situation finally hit me. Mama and Papa are dead. Marcello is severely hurt, and he may never make it._

 _In a matter of hours I was waiting in the hospital with Feli. At least, it felt like hours. It could have been minutes, for all I knew._

 _Marcello was apparently in a very critical condition. He was in surgery. The girl cop came up to us. "Is it okay if I ask you boys a few questions? My name is Femke, by the way." I just nod mutely._

 _She got out a pen and paper. "Can you guys explain to me what happened in your own words?" Feli and I both look at eachother. Feliciano decided to explain._

 _"We went out into the woods. Fratello thought he saw something from his window so he went to investigate, and I went with him. We found a trail of blood when we got out of the woods, so we followed it back to the house and we finally found everything…"_

 _Femke nodded quietly. She turns to me. "What is it that you saw?"_

 _"It looked like a man. All I could see was that he had black stringy hair covering most of his face."_

 _She nodded again. "Is there anyone we can contact? Someone you could stay with for a bit?"_

 _I glance at Feli. "Our Nonno lives with us, but he was out during the whole thing. We have no idea where he went."_

 _"Do you have a number to call him?" I nodded slightly. "Do you want to call him?" I glanced at Feli, and nodded at Femke. She gave me her phone so I could call._

 _The phone rang and rang. When I was about to hang up, suddenly the phone was answered. "Romulus speaking. Who is this?"_

 _"Nonno?" I barely squeaked through the phone._

 _"Lovi? What are you doing up? And why are you calling? Whose phone are you using?"_

 _I take a breath. "I'm using a police officer's cell phone. Someone attacked the house." I pause, gathering my thoughts. I didn't want to explain anything more. "Feli and I are waiting in the hospital. Marcello is in surgery right now. Mama and Papa-" I couldn't hold back the sobs at that point._

 _Nonno was silent for a moment before he responded. "I'll be there in a moment. Stay close to Feli." He hung up after that._

 _Feli slipped his hand into mine. Femke was talking to a doctor with blood spattered on his front. He was glancing at us ever so often and shaking his head sadly. My heart clenched for a moment. Something happened to Marcello. Feli clenched my hand tightly, probably thinking the same thing._

 _Femke turned and saw me watching them. She walked over to me. "Did you get ahold of your Nonno?" She asked me. I nodded. "When he comes can you point him out to me? I need to talk to the three of you." I handed her back the cell phone quietly and sat with Feli, dreading what could possibly happen._

 _When Nonno came, he immediately came over to us. "Are you two okay?"_

 _I shrugged. "We were out in the woods when everything happened. We're not hurt…just shaken, I guess…"_

 _Femke came up to us. "Are you their relative?" She asked Nonno._

 _He nodded. "I'm Romulus Vargas, their grandfather. You are…?"_

 _"Ah! I'm Femke. My partner, Lars, is just over there." She points to the male officer, who was talking into a cell phone. She looks down at her hands. "…I'm really sorry…"_

 _That night, I had found my parents murdered. I had found my little brother almost dead, and we did our best to help him, but it wasn't enough, and he had died in the hospital._

 _And worst of all, I had come to realize it was my entire fault. I had told Feliciano my feelings, but he told me that it wasn't. If I hadn't gone outside into the woods with him, we may have just been killed as well, he told me. But I was the one who unlocked the door, and didn't think to grab a key to go back into the house._

 _Everyone died because of me._

Antonio has been running around like a headless chicken. Something about 'Finals Week'…whatever the hell that is.

Feliciano has also been popping up a lot more recently. I really don't know why, though. I think it's because Antonio doesn't trust me being alone all the time. Since the last time he left me alone, Carlos (because it was all, totally the turtle) had destroyed one of Antonio's vases. From his cage. With his turtle mind powers. Yup. Totally.

I'm sitting on Antonio's bed, watching him pack a suitcase. He's calmly doing it, but he's also rushing about it. Damned bastard.

The doorbell rings. Probably Feliciano, knowing how much he's been over. Antonio slams his suitcase shut and rushes to the door, with the suitcase in hand. He answers the door, and of course Feliciano is there. "Okay, Feli, you know where everything is right? You also have my cell phone number to contact me if anything goes wrong right?" Feliciano nods to all that. "Good, I'll see you in a week. Tell me if Romano misbehaves or not." Antonio walks out the door swiftly.

Okay, I'm confused. The tomato bastard just left for a week?! What the fuck!?

 **Antonio's POV**

I feel kinda bad for leaving Feli alone for a week with Romano. That cat can be so stubborn.

No, Antonio. You're not supposed to think about any of these things. You're supposed to keep your mind off of everything. Which is why you're going to the old ranch house. It only has a T.V and cable.

You'll be fine.

 **Romano's POV**

About an hour after Antonio left, his stupid French fuckface of a friend showed up as well, with two others.

Feli stands up, a little surprised when they walk into the apartment. "Francis? Why did you bring Arthur and Alfred with you?"

Francis shrugs. "I was on my way over when I ran into them. I mentioned I was stopping by to see how you were doing with Romano. After a bit of explaining that Romano is Antonio's new cat, the both insisted on coming to see him." Francis smirks a bit, before poking one of the other two, the one with large eyebrows, in the ribs. "I never expected Arthur here to be interested in cats, let alone Toni's!"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Oh shut it, you frog. I was just curious about this Romano that he wouldn't shut up about. That, and this git," Arthur motions to his companion with glasses, "wouldn't have let it be if I had not come along." The eyebrow master lifts me up before scratching behind my ears.

The one Arthur referred to as git, assumably Alfred, begins to laugh. "Well, I wanted to see if his cat would like Pizza Rolls!" He then pulls out a box of frozen food from his jacket.

Arthur smacks Alfred. "You will not give Antonio's cat something that may in fact make the thing sick!"

Francis nods. "I don't like agreeing with Arthur much, but he does have a point. Last thing we need is to hurt the one thing that is probably keeping Toni sane."

After the trio left I have an odd feeling about Arthur. Somehow, I feel his intentions weren't totally what he said they were.

 **Antonio's POV**

Of course, it's almost eleven when I get to the house so I just decide to turn on some television and sleep on the couch.

I turn on the T.V, which had been left on the news station. I remember I had been staying here when…

Don't think about it!

I look at the T.V, about ready to change the channel when the headlines caught my attention. "Missing High School Student" read across the headlines. I turn up the volume.

"…recently reported missing is Kiku Honda from Pacific Academy. A few months ago, Lovino Vargas, from the same school, was also reported missing. Officials are beginning to think that there is a connection in the disappearances, but they refuse to release further details. Honda was last seen by his classmates before lunch period on Thursday afternoon. If you have any information on the disappearance of Kiku Honda or Lovino Vargas please contact officials…"

Kiku Honda? Why does he sound so familiar…?

It suddenly hits me. He was one of Feliciano's friends. I remember both Lovi and Feli talking about him, and seeing him hang around with Feli a few times. "Oh no…" I mutter, immediately scrambling off the couch.

 **Romano's POV**

Feliciano had turned on the news before he went to get a drink of water and some food. I sat calmly on the coffee table when something on the news began to interest me. The news reporter was talking about a missing student.

Feliciano walks into the living room and stares at the television for a moment. His smile quickly falls from his face. The glass and bowl he is holding slides from his hand quickly and shatters on the floor. He falls to the ground, sobbing loudly. He ignores the cuts on his knees.

Normally, I would just ignore him, but something about seeing him crying…and bleeding…because someone is missing that is close to him….

I jumped down off of the couch ignoring the water on the floor and the stabbing pain of the glass, and I jump onto his arm. "Hey. It's okay. Kiku is going to be okay, idiota. So cheer up, _fratello._ " I rub my head on his arm.

Wait.

What?

… ** _Fratello?_**

…Where did that come from…?

 **Translations:**

 **Italian:**

 **Marcello! Andrà tutto bene! I tuoi fratelli sono qui! Sta andando tutto bene! Basta appendere in là! Dio, ti prego, non lo prendere come mamma e papà, per favore!-** **Marcello! You'll be fine! Your brothers are here! It's going to be all right! Just hang in there! God, please, do not take him like Mamma and Papa, please!**

 **A/N: I wanted to throw in Alfred into the story. Even for just a second.**

 **But, regardless, leave a review, and I will see you on Monday! And have a safe weekend! Bye bye!**


	8. AC 7: Tama and Fucking Tweezers

**A/N: I think I meant to tell you guys this earlier, but from this point out, it is essentially going to be begin with a flashback, end with a flashback. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Romano's POV**

 _December 2_ _nd_ _, Sophomore Year_

 _Antonio and I were walking to math class when he turned to me. "Hey! Hey! Lovi! What do you call it when a tuba falls on a child?"_

 _I looked at him slowly. "…A bloody mess?"_

 _He grins at me. "Nope! A flat minor!" I sit there for a second, thinking about it, then I let out a loud snort as it registers in my mind what the joke meant. "What happens when a tuba lands on a military officer?"_

 _"God, what?"_

 _"A flat major!" I roll my eyes there. "Oh! I got another one! What's similar between a pirate and a trumpet player?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"They murder on the high C's!" I think to Arthur Kirkland, one of our trumpet players, trying to play all those high notes in band. I start to chuckle. "Uhm, let me think. Oh! What is the difference between a mouse and a clarinet?"_

 _"You tell me." I smirk over at him._

 _"You can't hear the mouse squeak over the band!"_

 _I stop and look at him, smiling slightly. "That's terrible! But it's true. When Feli squeaks it's overpowering."_

 _Antonio grins at me broadly. "Be a fermata and let me hold you." I could have sworn his face got a little red._

 _"W-What?"_

 _He rubs his neck slightly. "Y-you must be augmented because my love for you won't diminish…"_

 _"A-Antonio. What are you doing?" I laugh nervously._

 _Suddenly, Francis comes out of literally nowhere. "Ah, young naïve love. How I love it!" Before I can even say anything, Francis shoves a finger in my face, shaking it. "He's asking you out!"_

 _Antonio turns a bright shade of red. "F-Francis! You can't just say it like that!"_

 _"Well, your method wasn't working!" With that Francis turned and walks away._

 _Antonio slowly starts smiling while watching Francis leave. "Did you hear about the tuba player that graduated high school?" He says, rather loudly._

 _I shake my head at the random change in subject. "No?"_

 _He turns to me grinning. "Neither did I!" I hear Francis shout back at us. I laugh slightly. Antonio starts to turn away from me to run from Francis._

 _I grab his hand to stop him. He turns towards me slowly. I stare at his shirt as I say "Th-the theme of this movement is l-l-love. L-let's de-de-develop i-it." I can feel the heat radiating from my face as I lace my fingers through his._

Feliciano finally snapped out of it when the phone started ringing. He notices the blood and the glass everywhere. He stands shakily and walks to the phone. I try to go with him, but I figure that it's best not to move with all the glass.

"C-Ciao?" He stutters into the phone. His shoulders relax after a second. "Hi, Antonio…What? Oh, everything is fine, hah." Bullshit! "Wh-what? Y-yeah, I saw…I'm fine, perfectly fine! I just have to clean up the glass and-what! No! You don't have to do that! Wait, Antonio!" He stares at the phone. "He hung up…."

I stare at Feli's knees. There is a blood dripping down them slowly, with shards of glass sticking out. "I should clean up that mess…"

I jump over to him, forgetting the sting in my own paws. "Fuck no! You need to get some fucking help, dammit!"

He notices me yelling at him. "Oh! Romano! What are you doing! And you're hurt! Uwaaaaah! We need to get you to a vet before Antonio comes home!"

I growl at him. "Goddamnit, Feli! You need to fix yourself before me! Dammit, as your brother-" I stop mid rant.

What the hell is with me referring to him as my sibling?! I am a cat!

…Right?

Fucking hell, yes I am a cat! Those fucking dreams are screwing with me! Gah!

Dammit Romano! Focus! This idiot is going to bleed to death if you don't get him to notice he is fucking injured! Okay, well, maybe not bleed to death, but get the cuts infected or something

He is still rambling about how he needs to help me. I sigh and lick his knee (it's disgustiiiiiiiing) so that he would look at his knee. He looks down and sees his knees. "Uwaaaaaah! My knees! I-I-I better call Luddy!"

…What the hell is a 'Luddy'?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I had the misfortune of finding out shortly after.

'Luddy' is Feli's giant blonde potato loving…something. I can't tell if they're dating or not. Feli is clingy while this 'Luddy' acts all quiet and… _laconic_ around him.

After 'Luddy' (I need to come up with an insult, or learn his actual fucking name) fixes up Feli (when did I start referring to him as Feli, anyway?) he stands to leave. "Do you need anything else?" He asks in his stupid German accent.

"Oh! We need to take Romano to the vet!"

"Feli, the vet is closed at this time of night…"

"Then we need bandages and stuff to take care of his cuts on his paws."

"…How? You know, never mind. Just go get some bandages and such from the store, and I'll clean up a bit here."

I sit there glaring at this guy (something tells me to hate him for some reason) until Feliciano comes back half an hour later with two bags filled with groceries and a cat in his arms.

Wait, he has a cat with him?! Why?!

The cat, or rather kitten, in his arms is black and white, with a little bobtail. The little guy seems relaxed in Feli's arms. The kitten soon focuses on me, and examines me closely.

Feli brings him over to where I'm sitting on a towel 'Luddy' had set down. I look at the little kitten. "Ciao. I'm Romano."

The kitten looks at me in shock. "Romano?!" If cats could have accents, this cat would totally have a Japanese accent, I swear.

I'm about to question his shock when Feli comes out with a pair of tweezers and a mass amount of gauze. The kitten starts to yell. "Feliciano-kun! It's me! Can't you recognize me?!"

"What are you talking about?" I tilt my head at the kitten. He stares at me like I just barked.

Feli turns towards us. "Kitty, just sit with Romano. Comfort him, okay?"

'Luddy' turns towards Feli, now holding the tweezers. "Why did you bring a kitten with you, Feliciano?"

"On my way home, I found him in a dumpster, poor thing. So I decided to bring him home with me!"

The German shrugs and comes near me with the tweezers. "Bastard, what are you doing with those?!" I all but shriek.

The kitten comes up to me. "Calm down, it seems that Ludwig-san is just pulling the glass from your paws."

Ludwig? OH. That's his first name. Okay! I still don't like him.

My thoughts are shattered when a sharp pain comes from my foot. "You fucker!" I yell before biting his hand.

Ludwig pulls back, hissing in pain. "Romano, calm down. I have to get that glass out before the wounds heal…" He then pulls another piece out from my foot.

"Fucking stop it you asshole!" I yell at him before attempting to claw him. However the kitten stops me.

"It will be better if you just bare the pain, Romano-san."

I grit my teeth and let the potato fucker (I'm not sure if that's a euphemism for anything or not) pull out the glass. He then cleans the cuts and wraps all four of my paws.

Just before he leaves he turns to Feliciano. "Don't let Romano walk around for a while. Take him to the vet in the morning, along with that kitten." He pauses. "What are you going to call him anyway?"

Feli picks up both me and the kitten in one arm, scratching both our heads. "I'm going to call him Tama. He kinda reminds me of Kiku, in a way."

Ludwig stops for a moment. "You know, we'll find him. We'll find Kiku and Lovino. Just…smile a bit more, okay? I don't think either of them would want to know how much you have hurt yourself since they went missing…" And then he leaves, just like that.

Feli sighs, setting us down. "I'm going to go to sleep. You two be nice, okay?"

Tama turns to me. I swear he is smiling. "Well, at least he kinda recognizes me."

I shake my head. "What are you talking about?"

He smiles again, sadly this time (how can a cat dooooo thaaaaat?!) "I'm actually Kiku, Feliciano-kun's missing friend. I was cursed into being a cat." He then peers at me for a long time. "And you, are Lovino, Feliciano-kun's twin brother."

 _October 27_ _th_ _, Junior Year_

 _I stared at the woman in front of me, glaring at her. I remembered very well who she was and what she had done to everyone. Also the fact that she put me in another fucking cage. That bitch._

 _"What the fuck do you want with me, Valleri?!"_

 _She smirks at that. "I never told you, when you left your dimension, that I would be staying. In fact, I told you I would want repayment. And that is what this is. Payment. For embarrassing me."_

 _"So what, you kidnapped me, and brought me here. You do realize that Feli and Tonio will tear apart the world to look for me. And when they see you? You'll be fucked more royally than anything else."_

 _She smirks. "They'll be looking for a_ human _dear Lovino. Not an animal."_

 _I stop. "W-what?! What do you mean?! What are you going to do with me, you bitch?!" A pain in my whole body makes me scream out._

 _When the pain subsides, I notice the cage is a lot bigger. "What did you do?!"_

 _She laughs. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you,_ kitty. _" She holds a mirror up in front of me, letting me see my new form._

 _"Shit…."_

 _She laughs. "And that's not all! I'm taking all your memories too!" She pokes my head, causing me to black out._

 _The scene shifts and I'm just sitting in a white area._

 _"Dammit, Romano, wake up!_

I stare at Tama, Kiku, whatever his name is! I just stare at him, for a while. My thoughts whirl through my head.

Everything adds up;

 _"Realize what you are,"_

The voice;

 _"Realize_ who _you are,"_

The dreams;

 _"Fucking wake up from the dream and notice who you are, dammit!"_

Why I've been referring to Feli as 'fratello';

 _"You are me,"_

Why I have been trying to find out who 'Lovino' is, even though I shouldn't care;

 _"I am you,"_

I look at Tama, no Kiku. "You're right."

 _"We are one and the same, Romano,"_

The voice is Lovino's.

 _I_ am Lovino.

 **A/N: Yay for cute flashbacks!**

 **The site I used to get those jokes from sadly doesn't exist anymore. Which is REALLY sad cause I loved it, I had found really good jokes!**

 **And yes, Francis plays tuba. It is a long story, but in essence at one point I compared the characters that would be used to people of my every day life (I was Feli, my brother was Lovi, his best friends were Antonio, Gilbert and Francis, which is why Francis plays tuba.)**

 **Anyway, leave a review, and I'll see you next week. Bye bye!**


	9. AC 8: Tomato Necklaces and Arthur

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Romano (Lovino)'s POV**

 _December 23_ _rd_ _, Sophomore Year_

 _Antonio and I sat in his living room, watching the flames of the fire in the fire place crackle. Or burn. Or…something. We were just sitting there, relaxing, when Antonio suddenly jumped up and ran into the back of the house. I sat there on his couch watching his retreating back. Did I do something?_

 _When he comes back, he has a little box in his hands. "What is that?" I asked him cautiously._

 _He smiled brightly. "Well, I know you're doing something with your family for Christmas, so I thought to give you your present now~!"_

 _I smacked myself in the face. "Dammit, I forgot to get you a gift!"_

 _He sat down on the couch next to me. "It's alright, querido. You just being here with me is enough~."_

 _I looked at him, smiling ever so slightly. "You do realize how cheesy that sounds, right?"_

 _He leaned in close to me, his nose almost touching mine, smiling brightly. "I know. But I don't care." He pressed the wrapped box in my hands. "Open it!"_

 _I tore off the red wrapping paper to find a small box. When I opened to box, I pulled out a small necklace with a tomato on it. "Why a tomato?" I asked him._

 _Antonio laughed as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Because you're my little tomate!"_

 _"Bastard…" I said, sulking and not really meaning it. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed Antonio quickly. "M-merry Ch-Christmas…" I said, ignoring the growing blush on my cheeks._

I flop on my back, glancing over at Kiku. "Well, what are we supposed to do? And why is this Valleri doing this to us?"

He looks at me, confused. "You mean you don't remember?"

I shake my head. "No, that bitch stole all my memories. Fuck, I barely remember that I'm even Lovino. This entire time I've thought I was a cat."

Kiku nods his head. "Ah…I see. Then, I think I have an idea. I know someone who can help us."

"Well lead the way."

"Hai." He jumped up and ran to the kitty door. I stood up and fell back down, swearing. "Are you alright, Lovino-san?"

It's going to take a while to get used to be called Lovino. I sigh. "No, my damn paws are still cut up and stuff. It hurts like a bitch to put pressure on them."

"We can wait to do this another night if you want…"

I shake my head. "No. I want to be a human again. I can't stand watching Antonio and Feli being tormented like this. And I don't want you waiting for me to go back as well." I stand up, gritting my teeth and limp towards where Kiku is. We start to head off into the woods, sneaking off in the snow.

 _December 25_ _th_ _, Sophomore Year_

 _Feli, Nonno and I stood outside, glancing at the old couch. I clutched the old bow that Nonno had brought home the other day and lifted it up, notching the arrow and drawing back ready to let go._

 _"Lovi, be sure to aim at the couch, and for God's sake, don't hit anything." Nonno says._

 _I roll my eyes. "Prepare to be amazed, bastard, with my amazing aim." I let go of the arrow, watching the couch, waiting to see an arrow grow from it. However, it didn't._

 _All three of us sat there in silence, before Feli yelled "Fratello! That was the only arrow!"_

 _I roll my eyes. "I still didn't hit anything! There's something with this bow, I was aiming for the couch!"_

 _We searched all day, and we still never found that arrow. I will never understand how I didn't hit all the dead cars in the yard. I almost want to say that I hit some poor cow or llama or something that just happen to reside in the pasture below the hill of the house I live on…if that makes any sense at all…_

After walking (limping) for an hour, we finally reach an old looking house. Kiku starts jumps in through the small window in the tall house. I soon follow after him.

He walks calmly down the hallway, as if knowing the path well. I follow him until we eventually reach an old bedroom. He jumps on the bed, waking up the figure in the bed.

He sits up and turns on the light. I groan when I see the brightness illuminate his face, or rather, his _eyebrows._

"Bloody hell, how did two cats get into my house?" Arthur yells as he glances at us. He looks us a little longer. "Wait a minute…Kiku? Why are you a cat? And…Lovino?! What the bloody hell is going on?! Why are you two even in my house?!"

I glance at Kiku. "He knows it's us? How?"

Kiku shrugs, somehow. "Arthur-san has an…affinity, you could say, for magic and such…" I barely catch him say "However, most of the time his spells backfire."

Arthur examines us. "I assume you want me to assist you in turning back into your human form?" Kiku and I both nod eagerly. "Follow me, then." He then leads us down into the basement through his bookcase (seriously? Freaking bookcase?! REALLY?! What are you, an evil mastermind or something, wizard-eyebrow-boy-thing?!)

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, Arthur directs Kiku and I into the center of an evil looking voodoo circle… **OF DOOM** (goddamned cat instincts screaming to put doom at the end of everything…)

While I'm thinking, Arthur begins to chant, and suddenly there is a bright light that blinds me, along with some smoke.

After everything clears, I glance at Kiku, who looks like he's back to normal. However, he won't stop staring at me. I look at Arthur, who has the same exact expression.

"What, you assholes? Why are you staring at me like that?!"

 **Antonio's POV**

I drove all night. I had to make sure that Feliciano didn't do anything.

When I got back to my house, I noticed the lack of a cat and an Italian. When I wondered back into the guest room, I saw Feli asleep there with…Ludwig? Huh, he must have come over when he saw the news report….I know they're close and judging from how Ludwig is holding Feli, they are a lot closer than I thought…

I clear my throat, trying to wake up the sleeping teens. When they wake up and see me, Ludwig turns bright red while Feliciano waves casually at me. I smile slightly, but when a thought hits me, I tilt my head slightly. "Hey, where's Romano?" I ask.

Feliciano stares up at me. "He should be asleep on the couch."

"Uhm, he isn't there right now"

 **Romano (will be Lovino after this)'s POV**

"Bastards, answer me! Why are you staring at me like that!"

Arthur just hands me a mirror. I stare at my reflection for a bit. "Oh…fuuuuuuuucking hell!" I yell when I notice I still have cat ears. I also become aware of the tail that is now flying wildly behind me. "Oi, eyebrows! Why do I still have ears and a tail, but Kiku is completely normal!?" I shriek at him. I also note that my hands and feet are all cut up.

He shrugs. "I couldn't really tell you…unless Valleri took you memories?"

I nod. "She did…"

"Ah, well, until you regain all of your memories, you won't be fully human again."

I blink at him. I'm about to say something when a cloud of smoke billows around me. Arthur and Kiku stare at me closely. "Well," Arthur says. "It appears that there is another setback…"

"What do you mean bastard?" I say, but it comes out as a…meow? "Fucking hell, you gotta be kidding me. I can't even hold a humanoid form anymore?

Kiku looks at me. "Lovino-san, I can still understand what you are saying." He lifts me up. "There is also something in your fur. It looks like a tomato, perhaps from a necklace?"

"That's…" I stop for a moment, thinking. I had been wearing that necklace Antonio gave me when Valleri changed me. "I guess that makes sense, but I thought I didn't have it before everything?" Kiku restates my question to Arthur.

Arthur cut in there. "It's probably because your human form is coming in again. I have figured you can hold a human-like form, but you will revert to your cat state in less than an hour."

"Great…just when I thought I could go back to being normal…" I sigh. "Dammit, I can't let them know I'm me just yet…"

Kiku looks at Arthur. "Er, Arthur-san, I can't just go home either. Everyone thinks I was kidnapped, which I was, but I don't look damaged at all."

Arthur smirks slightly. "I can fix that."

 **Antonio's POV**

I watch Feliciano explain everything that had happened last night, and I begin to grown worried. If Romano was hurt, he really shouldn't be moving.

There is a knocking on the door and it makes all of us turn to look at the door. When I open the door, I step back in surprise. "K-Kiku! What?!" Kiku Honda stood in front of me, with cuts and bruises all along his body. His left arm looks messed up. In his right arm is Romano.

"I believe this is your cat, Antonio-san?"

I stare at him, my mouth working like a fishes. "C-Come in! You know everyone has been looking for you right?" I didn't know what else to say…

"Hai. I wish I could tell you what happened, but I cannot remember."

 **Lovino's POV**

Before the two of us had left, I just had one question for Arthur.

"Why did you come to the house? You said one thing, but somehow, I feel that was a lie.

Kiku translated for me, and eyebrows thinks for a second. "I guess I just wanted to see if Antonio was right in saying Romano was like Lovino. I had a theory, I guess you could say. And when Kiku hadn't shown up for school, I felt it was almost confirmed. So, when Alfred insisted on coming to see the cat, I had taken the opportunity to see for myself. And I was right. I knew ever since I saw you that you were Lovino.

Which actually explains a lot. But, damn, did eyebrows have to use a spell to give Kiku such nasty injuries? His arm is broken, for Christ's sake!

However, Kiku is one damn good liar. Feliciano and Antonio ate it up that he had woken up in an alleyway on the outskirts of town, and had found me wondering around. He had decided to stop by here, remembering that Feli was watching the house.

Antonio clears his throat. "Well, Kiku, we need to get you to a hospital. And I need to take Roma to the vet. He's all cut up. Uhm, Ludwig and Feli, can you take Kiku to the hospital?" Potato bastard and Feli nod as both of them set off out the door with Kiku going out the door.

Antonio lifts me up. He notices the red blemish in my fur. "Hah! It looks like you have a little tomato on your chest! You wait here and watch tv while I go call the vet.

 **Kiku's POV**

I really wish that Arthur-san's spell hadn't been so intense, but it helps place the image of a missing person.

Ludwig-san clutches the steering wheel tightly, before glancing to make sure that Feli-kun is sleeping soundly. "Kiku, how long have we, and by we I mean you, Feli and I, been friends?"

I look at him, confused. "Since elementary school." I respond.

A sigh. "If we have been friends for so long, then why did you lie back there?"

"What are you talking about, Ludwig-san?" I ask.

He looks at me cautiously. "I can tell when you lie, Kiku. Those two can't, but I can. You remember what happened, and you didn't just wake up in an alley, and you didn't stumble on Romano. What happened." It wasn't a question.

I sigh. "I promised Lovino-san I wouldn't tell anyone."

Ludwig's eyes widen. "You know where Lovino is?!"

I easily evade the question. "Ludwig-san, you should watch the road."

He turns his attention to the road again. "Kiku, you have to tell someone where Lovino is. It's killing Feliciano not to know where his brother is. I don't even want to talk about what's going on with Antonio."

I sigh again. "Ludwig-san, Lovino is safe. He is in perfectly capable hands at the moment. He's just…" I try to think of the right word when I see something heading straight for the car. "LOOK OUT!" I yell.

Everything moves slowly. I notice Ludwig-san look out his window at the semi-truck driving towards us, and Feli jump up. It's too late for Ludwig to pull away, when the vehicle plows into us, and everything fades to black.

 **Lovino's POV**

I watch the television, waiting for Antonio to get off of the phone. What was taking him so long?

It didn't help that I am freaking out about Feliciano. Something is wrong with him, I know it.

There is a sudden news broadcast on the tv. "There has been a car accident on I-38. A collision of a black Volkswagen and a Semi-truck occurred less than an hour ago." I roll my eyes. What's so important about that? "Among the people in the vehicle was Kiku Honda, who was issued as being missing just a few days ago. There were two other people in the vehicle with him, both of which were hit directly by the truck and are in critical condition…."

I tune out the rest of the broadcast. "Feli! No! Fuck! FUCK! FELI!" I scream uselessly at the television.

Antonio hears me screaming at the tv. "Romano, what is it?" He then watches. "A car crash? Hey…wait, isn't that Ludwig's car? Wait…" It suddenly dawns to him. "Shit!" It would later occur to me that Antonio just swore. He runs out the door, rushing to his car.

"Don't leave me here!" I run ahead of him to get his attention.

He shakes his head. "No, Romano, you gotta stay here." He runs past me and jumps in his car, speeding off.

I sit there and watch him. "Fuck….Fuck! I have to get there! I have to get to Feli!"

I suddenly think of something that will be dangerous, but I have to do it.

 **A/N: I have no idea if I-38 is real, btw.**

 **And yes, things be getting serious. Oh so very serious.**

 **Leave a review, and I'll see you guys on Monday (probably. If not Monday, then Tuesday, or at the latest Wednesday). Bye bye!**


	10. AC 9: An Idea has Arisen!

**A/N: Hey!**

 **I got home yesterday, so I can update this today! Yay!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Feliciano's POV**

When I wake up, I notice the bleak…whiteness. I really don't like it. It doesn't seem like a hospital room. "Where am I? Is anyone there?" I ask the room as I stand up slowly. I feel someone tap my back, so I turn around to look at the person. As soon as I recognize who it is, I throw my arms around the boy's small body. "Marcello! I thought you died!" Then, I think of something and I pull back and look him in the eyes. "M-Marcello, am I dead?"

He slowly nods his head. Just before I open my mouth he shushes me. "But, fratello, it isn't your time. Not yet."

I nod, knowing I would probably be sent back to the world of the living very soon, then. "Before I leave here, Marcello, is…is Lovino here?" I ask him, part of me not wanting to know, but the other part wanting to know if I should give up looking for him.

Marcello smiles as he shakes his head. There is a circle of light forming around me. "But where is he? Do you know?" I ask, hoping I would have enough time to hear his answer.

Just before the light takes me, I hear him whisper "He's a lot closer to you than you think."

When I wake up, I see even more white. But this time, it's like a hospital room. It…IS a hospital room. I hear a gasp next to me, and someone grabbing my hand. "Feli! You're awake!"

I glance to the voice and, I gasp myself. "F-Fratello!"

 **Lovino's POV**

"F-Fratello!" Feli gasps when he sees me. I can tell he's confused, especially because I have freaking cat ears. "W-Why…what….I'm c-confused" He chokes up on the last word.

I lay my hand on his fore head. "I know, Feli. I know. But I don't have time to explain everything. Just know that I'm always near you, and that everything will be okay. Okay?"

He nods his head. "Fratello, why do you have a collar on? And why does it look like Romano's collar?"

I sit there, stuttering. "I-I-I…Uh…hmmmmm. Not too sure about that…" I rub the back of my neck. I sigh. "I have to go, Feli."

He grabs my hand. "No! Fratello, don't leave me again, please!" The tears run down his face. Shit, I can't stress him like this, not with his injuries.

I sigh. "I can come home when I get all my memories back, okay? I promise that I'll come home, though. And…don't tell Antonio you saw me…"

"Fratello…what happened to your hands…?" He asks. I glance down at all of the cuts littering my palms.

"I-I…uh…I'm not sure." I turn my back to him so he can't tell I'm lying.

"Fratello, are you Romano?"

….Damn, I didn't expect him to figure it out so fast. I turn around to tell him he's bat shit fucking crazy, but then there is a cloud of smoke. "You gotta be fucking kidding me…" I mutter when the cloud clears, and I am clearly on the floor.

"Fratello! Where'd you go?!"

I have a feeling the idiot will look on the floor for me, so I jump on the bed. Feli stares at me, before his eyes widen. "I knew it! Antonio is going-" I jump on his chest (being careful of his injuries) to cover his mouth with my paws.

"No! You idiot, he can't know!" I meow at him.

Feli nods. "Okay, so you don't want him to know. Got it." I will never know how he understands me in cat form, but barely in human form. Weird.

Feli looks like he is about to say something when the door suddenly opens.

 **Antonio's POV**

When the nurse finally told us that at least Feli was able to be seen (Kiku and Ludwig were still being worked on), Francis and I ran to the room. Gil wanted to stay in the waiting room and wait for his brother.

What made me stop, though was the fact that Romano was lying in the bed with Feli. "Romano? How did you get in here?"

 **Lovino's POV**

Fuck a duck in a fucking duck truck.

That is the only thing that comes to mind. Antonio would take me away from my brother, and I wouldn't have a chance to see him again until he leaves the hospital. Or I break this fucking curse Valleri put on me.

Feli suddenly cuts in. "I wanted him in here, so he answered my wishes!"

Antonio turns his attention to Feli. "Feli! How are you feeling? The doctor said you died for a few minutes."

What. What. Fucking WHAT. My brother fucking DIED FOR A FEW MINUTES AND YOU'RE TAKING THIS SO FUCKING CALMLY?!

Feli pulls me into his lap quickly, probably to prevent me from ripping off Antonio's adora-ANNOYING face! He is not adorable, with his fucking big, green puppy eyes and fluffy, wavy brown hair! "I-I know, Antonio. I saw Marcello for a bit. But that's really all I remember."

Again. What?!

Antonio looks at Feli carefully. "Well, I should probably take Romano home. I'll see if I can sneak him in next time I visit." I am suddenly lifted from my brother's lap.

Feli smiles at me. **_I'll see you later, Fratello_**

Wait….did I just hear Feli…in my _head?!_

 **Lovino's POV, October of Sophomore Year**

 _One day in English class, we were all lying around the room reading the novel Brave New World, when one student threw down the book and huffed angrily. The teacher looked up at him with a curious look on her face._

 _The Austrian student glared at the book as he explained. "Just throwing away clothes because of a tear! Franz Josef the First would die in a furious fit if he saw this!"*_

 _Gilbert (who was repeating the course for obvious reasons) snickered at Roderich._

 _I roll my eyes and go back to reading the novel._

 **Two weeks after the car accident**

I need to find out how to regain my memories. While I have been stressing about it, it was decided that Feliciano would be released from the hospital the day after tomorrow. He is a very lucky person, really, if Antonio is right and he…yeah. Apparently, his potato had gotten the worst of the hit, and it is unknown still when he will be released. Kiku had gotten the least amount of damage, and was released after a week. He had slight amnesia though, but quickly regained his memory of being a cat, along with me being a cat.

However, this all stands that I still really, _really_ need to figure out how to get my memories. The problem with that? I have no idea how to do that.

And, Antonio doesn't trust me home alone anymore while he goes to his extra 'class'. Feli is still in the hospital, so Antonio has to get some random person to watch me. This time, it is Kiku.

Both of us sit in front of the television. Since Kiku knows who I am, I can walk around in my humanoid form. Because, damnit, I like being fucking taller that three inches!

Kiku suddenly turns to me. "Lovino, I believe I know how to get you to remember."

I nearly drop the tomato I am eating. "How?!"

"Hypnosis."…What. Kiku sees my disbelieving face, and decides to explain. "Hypnosis basically puts one under in a state of where they are in their inner thoughts. This also has worked in letting a person see traumatizing events that they locked away."

I ponder his words, and I suddenly think he has a good point. "Okay, so who will be willing to help a person with cat ears and a fucking tail?"

Kiku thinks about it for a second. "Yao could probably help you. He put me under hypnosis to help me remember what I had forgotten from the car accident."

"Okay…" I glance at the clock. "But we can't do it right now. Antonio is going to be home soon."

Kiku nods. "Come over tonight, then."

About ten minutes later, I turn back into a cat, due to the stupid timer thing, and Antonio comes home shortly after that.

There is one problem…how am I supposed to sneak out without Antonio knowing?

 **A/N: So, if any of you guys read this stories original run, then this is where things get…different.**

 **I'll be adding more to the story, more cat moments and such. I don't know how long that will last (probably a chapter or two). After that, it'll continue to the final bit. After that, I will wait a week, and start the next arc.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and I'll see you guys Thursday! Bye bye!**


	11. AC 10: Turtle Necklace

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I did not realize it was, in fact, Thursday. I blame the WalMart trip I went on.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Lovino's POV**

It turns out sneaking out of Antonio's house is more difficult than I thought it would be.

For starters, he started locking me in my kennel when he goes to bed now, so sneaking out at night is, currently, out of the question.

I fucking hate that he does this. The kennel, I mean. I just hate small spaces. Even if I am a cat, and the space is bigger to me in this form, I still hate it.

 **Antonio's POV**

I really don't like locking up Romano, but I have to. He sneaks out too much. Twice. Twice he has left home and gone somewhere he shouldn't.

I can't trust him. I don't want him to leave me.

I don't want him to disappear like _he_ did.

 **Lovino's POV**

I voice my frustrations to Kiku the next day he is over.

Kiku thinks this over. I sit down next to him, in human form, of course. "Do you know how I can even get out?"

Kiku sighs. "Perhaps, wait a bit. Next time Antonio leaves town or something, then we could do it then."

I shake my head. "We can't wait that long. I don't know how much longer he can hold out."

"Why not tell him the truth? Why not show him who you are?"

To be fair, I have considered this on several occasions. I shake my head again. "I don't want fucking cat ears to get in the way of everything. And plus, I can't remember anything. I don't want to face him like that."

Kiku thinks for a moment. "Let me think on this for a few days. I will try to get something together."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Of course, a few days isn't that simple. On no. Because Antonio is getting worse and worse. He isn't sleeping. He isn't doing anything anymore.

I try to help him…but nothing is working. I sigh, seeing Antonio writing in his journal. I really need to get back to normal, soon. Before he does something really stupid.

Antonio sets the pencil down and walks into his bedroom. I wait for a minute or so before jumping up to see what he wrote.

 _I…I'm starting to lose hope. Hope that Lovi is going to come home, or that he's even alive anymore. How long has he been missing? Almost three months. Almost Twelve weeks. Almost eighty-four days. Almost 2016 hours. Almost 120960 minutes. Almost 7257600 seconds, that my little tomato has been gone, stolen from me. Isn't it usually that after the first forty-eight hours, that the likely-hood of a missing person being alive being slim to none? I just want to know he's_ okay. _That he's still_ alive.

 _Lovi…where are you?_

I jump down from the table and walk into Antonio's bedroom. I see him lying on the bed. I jump up next to him, rubbing my head against his back. "Dammit, don't be sad, you bastard. Tomorrow, I'm going to walk into this house, and you're going to see me, and hold me like you always do. And then, I will tell you all about how I am Romano. Just…don't be an idiot…Antonio. Don't be sad. I'm home. I'm here, with you. I never left. I just changed form a bit..."

It then hits me. He's asleep.

The time has come.

I go over by Antonio's journal. I pick the pencil up and write something down in the notebook. I then walk out the door, hoping that Yao can really help me. I don't think Antonio could take it if I came back home as Romano.

Before I leave, I set that 'thing' I had Kiku pick up for me on the journal.

 **Antonio's POV**

I jump up after I heard the front door shut. I don't know when such subtle things began to wake me. But, I decide to go and search the house for anyone here.

I walk around until my eyes catch on my journal. I had left the pages open before I went to sleep. Now, it is closed, the pencil lying on top along with a little turtle necklace.

I open the pages quickly. I find my last entry, but there is a little note there, written in curling handwriting I never thought I would see again.

 _Dear Antonio,_

 _I know that you have been looking for me, and how you've been stressing about me. Trust me, I know. But, don't worry, I'm safe, and I never really left you. I just…changed._

 _I hadn't even realized it until right before Feli got into the car accident. I discovered it when Feli found a little cat named Tama and brought him home. See, it turned out that Tama was in fact, Kiku. He had just been turned into a cat._

 _And…I realized I had been too. And you had found me in a little pet shop down town and named me Romano. As soon as I realized who I was, Kiku and I went to Arthur. We thought he could help._

 _And, I guess, he kinda did. He fixed Kiku. For me? Well, the asshole didn't realize I need all my memories to actually become fully human. So, I need to get my memories._

 _So, I decided to try hypnosis. If it worked, well, in the morning I will come home to you._

 _That necklace, by the way? Well, I remembered our first Christmas, and my promise to myself to get you a present. So I managed to get a little turtle necklace for you. So, Merry Fucking Christmas, even if it's late._

 _Ti amo,  
Lovino Romano Vargas_

 **Lovnio's POV**

I raise my fist to knock on the door. However, before I can the door is opened. I look to see Yao Wang, Kiku's brother. He glances at my ears, and motions me inside the house.

Kiku is sitting at the kitchen table, with three sets of tea cups. He motions for me to sit down. "Good evening. Please sit down."

I sit down and pick up one of the tea cup. Not the British kind of tea cup. Just so you know. Yao motions for me to drink.

"…This tastes like shit." I say.

Yao shrugs. "It's supposed to. It will knock you out so you can focus on your memories."

"How…how do you know which one is which?!" I almost shriek.

He shrugs again. "They are all the same drink."

I almost say something, but everything fades into blackness.

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **I'm sorry it's late and shorter than usual, but I don't know where else I could leave this.**

 **I had planned more cute cat antics. Nope. Didn't happen, sadly. Ah well.**

 **Anyway, this is almost done. I think there are 2-3 chapters left, then this goes into Mental Patient. Which, I have begun to appreciate, as it did allow me to express a different side.**

 **Regardless, leave a review, and I'll see you later. Bye bye!**


	12. AC 11: And the Crash Comes

**A/N: Hi guys!**

 **So. This is just a large array of flashbacks. I debated about this, but I did not put in the ones from previous chapters because some are really long, while some are short.**

 **Regardless, enjoy!**

I open my eyes looking at the ceiling. I feel someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I glance down and see Feli curled up next to me in my bed. I sigh. We're both five, we shouldn't be sharing a bed!

Even though it seems that Feli sneaks into my bed almost every night. He pretty much has done it since Mama and Papa put us in different beds. That was about when Marcello was born.

I struggle out of Feliciano's hold. I then shake him awake. "Feli. Feliciano. Wake up."

He looks up at me lazily, attempting to get the sleep out of his eyes. "What is it, fratello?" he asks me.

"Go into your own bed, Feli. Mama and Papa got that for a reason, you need to start using it."

"But…"

"Do it!"

"….Okay…"

It took all my will power that night not to tell him he can come back. Damn that kid and his sulking!

A few months later, Nonno decided to take Feli with him to Italy for a while.

We are Italian, don't get me wrong there, but shortly after Feli and I were born, Mama and Papa decided to come to America. Nonno had stayed in Italy. He usually will visit about once a year, but on this visit, he decided to take Feli with him.

I don't know why. Did I feel hurt? Yes. Of course I did. Was I angry? Of course I was. Who wouldn't be. My brother was picked over me. And it hurt. A lot.

However, many of these emotions flew out the window when Papa started showing me how to fire a gun. When Feli came back from Italy, he told me he was taught how to deal with people and that's about it. I never really got around to bragging about learning how to use all sorts of firearms and other weapons though.

However, during one of the days when Papa was teaching me, I began asking questions.

"Papa, why am I learning how to use these?"

He considers the question. "Well, Lovino, when you get older, you're going to go into a certain…profession. This profession will require you to know how to shoot a gun."

"Are you in that prof..prof…professor, Papa?"

He looks at me before laughing a bit. "Profession. And, yeah, I am, I guess you could say. Your Nonno is my boss."

"Do you like it?"

"…"

"Papa?"

"Rarely, I do. Most of the time, I hate it though, to be honest."

When I turned six, Feli and I went to an elementary school in Italy with Nonno.

I hated it. So Goddamned much. The teachers treated us different, which of course caused the students to act weird around us as well.

When Feli and I came home one day in two dresses with aprons, Feli's with blood stains on it from the bloody nose he had gotten, Nonno decided to send us back to America.

It was also around this time in my life that he moved in with us.

At one point, I had been walking past the Study when I heard Nonno talking with Papa.

"I'm sorry I had to come and live with you. But things were getting just a little too dangerous. I had to leave before things got worse."

I would finally realize what that all had meant when I was about thirteen or so.

I remember, at the age of seven, Feliciano had met a boy.

At first, I didn't mind the kid that much. Not really. He made Feli happy, and kept him from clinging to me.

But then, the boy moved away. He moved to Germany. It absolutely crushed Feliciano. So, at that moment I decided not to let anyone else hurt him.

I just didn't realize at the time that Feli and I would meet that kid again in California. But that isn't the time for that now.

That night, Feli had come to my bed. "Fratello?"

"Hm…?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Go back to your own room, Feliciano."

When we were eight, I was told about the family business.

"So…you kill people?" I ask.

Papa looks at Nonno, who shakes his head quickly. "No, no, of course not!" Nonno says. "I mean…it happens, but that isn't the point here. What the point is, is that you and Feli will one day be in charge of this business."

I suddenly realized what it had meant. I was taught to use a gun because I was supposed to be the killer. Feli was going to be the businessman. I was to kill whoever didn't come up with the cash.

At that point in time, I decided to be emotionless. If people were afraid of me, if they hated me, then they wouldn't become close, and be forced to live with the fact that I would one day become a killer.

Fast forward about four years. I sit in my bedroom, looking outside my window. I can't sleep. It's almost Christmas for crying out loud! I can't fucking sleep with that looming so close.

I noticed something in the woods. It looked like some kind of...person, or other.

I know I should probably get Papa and tell him I saw something, but the last time I told him, he just went back to sleep. I don't want to get scolded. So, I sneak out of my bedroom, hoping to find whoever it is and kick their ass.

"Fratello?"

"Go back to bed, Feliciano."

"Where are you going, fratello?"

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't let me leave without the truth. "I thought I saw something outside, alright? Now, just go back to bed."

Feliciano grabbed my hand. "No. I'm going with you, Lovino."

I looked at him in shock. He rarely calls me by my actual name. "Fine, bastard. Just stay close, alright?" I push open the door to the outside, not expecting what would happen in the next few hours.

A week later had been the funeral. The people who make dead bodies pretty before they are placed six feet under did the best they could. However, there wasn't much that could be done about Mamma's missing leg.

That evening, amid all the roses and daisies and lilies in the firelight of the living room, Nonno sat me and Feli down.

"We're moving to California. It's just not safe here anymore for us."

I look up at him, saying what I know Feliciano is thinking. "You think someone was hired to kill…"I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

Nonno nods, understanding what I had meant. "Yes, I do. Luckily, I know where we can go. We'll be safe, and we will catch the killer."

That night I lie in my bed, thinking. About the past, and the future. My thoughts were stopped, however, by a little voice to my right.

"Fratello?"

I turn and see Feli next to my bed. "Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"…"

"Okay…I get it. You want to be alone."

Just as Feliciano is leaving, I grab his hand. He turns and looks at me, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Hurry up and get in bed before I change my mind, Feli."

I don't think either of us slept separately since then.

 **Middle School**

We start our second semester of Seventh Grade year in Pacific Academy. Or a branch of it or something. And let me tell you, this is one weird ass school. I swear, I have seen so many kids with red eyes, that actually _aren't_ albino.

However, middle school was just middle school. I pretty much went through the whole fucking thing normally.

Y'know, aside from the complete total assholes.

The fucking call Feli Mario. _Mario._ And me? Fucking Luigi. Just because we are fucking Italian does NOT mean that we fucking jump turtles and beat up boxes and fucking jump down goddamned green tubes looking for fruit princesses! Christ.

Not to mention they always seem to think we are part of the mafia.

…Which isn't a _complete_ lie. Well, we actually fucking aren't yet! We have to wait four years, dammit!

I think the one thing I actually like here is the Band Class. See, playing the tenor, for some reason, is as soothing to me as I know Feli on the clarinet is soothing to him, despite the squeaks. It just pushes things the back of my mind, temporarily put on the back burner.

Plus the teacher is…well, he's something different. I mean, who stops being a professional football player to teach a band class.

I mean this guy is like six-foot somethin', and a muscle-y. Receding hairline, yes. And you know what? This guy plays the flute. It always makes me laugh when I think about it.

But seriously, though. This class is the only thing actually keeping me here. And Nonno. Nonno says that I can drop out of school, but he would personally teach me how to fucking kill people, and I just ain't ready for that shit yet. I'm twelve fucking years old, dammit!

And then…there's also Antonio. He's a year ahead of me, and is the bass clarinetist in our school band. He's so goddamned clingy to me all the time. He follows me everywhere, trying to befriend me.

We aren't even in the same class!

And, wherever Antonio is, so is his two idiot friends.

Francis Bonnefoy, one of our (few) tuba players, and Gilbert Beilshmidt, flute-gone-alto-sax-player. I heard Francis has a younger sister in the elementary school who is also a tuba player. Gilbert has a younger brother named Ludwig, who plays in the percussion. Ludwig has somehow gotten Feli into his clutches and is potato-ifying him! It fucking pisses me the fuck off!

Especially because Ludwig fucking left Feliciano when we were goddamned kids. Feli just has yet to actually notice it. All Feli does is talk about that potato. It pisses me off. So fucking much!

…Because…well, we were just starting to be brothers again. And that damn potato is taking him away from me!

Why did he have to come back?!

 **Freshman Year**

High school….different from middle school. Entirely different. I'm still in band, though. New teacher, too. She's kinda short, and plays the French Horn. She's nice, too.

Antonio and I have a few classes together. Band is one, and there's also math class. We honestly just fuck around in the class with everyone else. I also have art class with him.

I don't know what I'm feeling with him….I have rarely let people see so far into me. Not even Feli knows my darkest secrets. I mean, Antonio doesn't either, but still! Not many people know me, and this guy is cracking my walls very quickly.

 **November of Sophomore Year**

"So, Lovi, we should get together for the art project!"

I turn on Antonio so fast, it isn't even funny. "No! And don't fucking call me Lovi!"

"But Loviiiiiiiii! We won't finish in class!" Damn him and his whining!

I growl. "Fine, bastard! And my name is Lovino! Lo-vi-no! Say it with me, dumbass! Lo-vi-no!"

"Lo-vi-no!" He repeats after me.

"That's right! And you better fucking remember it! Bastard!"

I turn to leave, but Antonio catches my hand. "Lovi! I mean Lovino! Where are we going to meet up and when?"

I roll my eyes, ignoring the shock from the touch. "Ugh, my house after school, alright? Don't fucking forget it!" I ignore how sad I felt when he called me Lovino, not Lovi.

It really seems that the end of the day couldn't come fast enough, though. We eventually set up in the living room, both of us with sketch book balanced on our laps.

The whole project is that we're supposed to be drawing a portrait with each other. Antonio immediately picked me, because the teacher said Feli and I couldn't work with each other. Stupid fucking rule thing.

However, while my pencil runs across the paper, I can't help but notice how everything on him just suits him so well. How well his curly brown frames his emerald green eyes. Or how his tongue sticks out in concentration. Or how goddamned adorable it all looked.

I'm not about to tell him that. Oh no. Oh, fuck no. There is no way-

"Lovino!"

I snap my eyes back to Antonio's. "What, bastard?!"

"Lo siento, Lovi, but you were staring." I blink at him slowly. "Ah! Are you finished? I am!" He turns the sketchbook around. I facepalm.

"Dammit, Antonio, that is a fucking stick figure!"

"I know! Isn't it amazing? Can I see what you have?"

"No."

"Loviiiiiiii!" He starts to reach out to grab the sketchbook.

"No!" I pull away from him so he can't grab the book.

"I wanna seeeee!" He reaches over me to get it.

"Fuckin' no!" I pull away, almost off of the couch.

"Lovi! You'll fall-" just before he finishes I slip off the couch, pulling him with me so he lands on top of me. Antonio lifts his head up to look at me. He opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it awkwardly.

"Tonio, wha-" Antonio cuts me off with a kiss. My mind goes blank.

He suddenly pulls away and gets off of me. "I'm sorry, Lovino! I-I-I gotta go!" He quickly runs out of the house. I glance at the sketchbook as I touch my lips. _What just happened…?_

Then, there is a memory that I know is far further back, if it could even be called a memory. I'm standing in one of the dark classrooms of the school, various students-including Antonio and Feliciano-are unconscious on the ground.

The odd thing about this, which makes me think this isn't a memory is that unlike everything else, I see myself talking to the woman who stole my memories-Valleri.

."Seriously. I want to make a deal with you~!" Valleri speaks suddenly.

The other me narrow his eyes at her. "What kind of deal…?"

"The special kind~! For a limited time only of course~! If you can defeat me in a battle, I will grant you one want. And only one!"

"And if I lose?"

The smile she puts on her face is sadistic, and there is a glimmer in her eyes. "I'll kill you~! That simple~!"

Flash forward. Valleri is absolutely _livid._ "Okay, brat, you won. What do you want?" She does not sound pleased. Not at all.

"You can send people through other dimensions, right? I want you to send all of us to a dimension where we don't have to deal with all this shit! The demons, the mafia, the abilities, all of it!"

Valleri has a look of confusion on her face before she covers it up. "You want me to send you, all of you, as in all the people in this room, to another dimension to where you don't have to deal with the stuff you have to deal with now?"

"Didn't I just say all that? Make sure we're in the _same_ dimension. Not that I care about most of the idiots here, but if someone is gone then it's just going to be hell."

"All right, brat, you got yourself a deal!" She snaps her fingers, "There. They are all in the correct dimension. Now we just have to send you, but you can't take the same path as them." The room shifts and I find myself in a hallway of mirrors.

Valleri leads the other me to a mirror with the number 36 carved carefully on it. I get ready to go to the mirror, but a voice cuts out and stops me. We both turn and see a boy running up to us. "Lovino! Don't do it! You don't understand the consequences!"

"I have to. Everyone else is gone."

"Idiot! Learn about what things do before you go and jump into mirrors! Or send other people in!" He takes a breath and calms down, before turning away. "Just remember this; some of you will be cursed to remember your mistakes of your past lives, and others will be cursed to forget. These mirrors…they are a curse. Just remember that."

I open my eyes after everything hits me. I also realize I'm lying on a couch. "Fuck…why does my head hurt so much…?" And even then, what was that last memory? A vision? Something from a previous life? It's possible…and judging from the flashbacks with Valleri kidnapping me, I assume I remembered everything then…but why would she take memories of my previous life away?

Kiku comes into the living room with some water and aspirin. "Ah! You are awake. This should help with the head pain."

I take it gratefully. "So…do I have ears and a tail still or…?"

Kiku smiles, something I rarely fucking see. "They are gone."

I sigh. "Thank fucking God. Is it okay for me to leave after I take this stuff?"

Kiku nods. "But you are more that welcome to stay until your head heals."

I shake my head, then wince. "No. I don't think I could leave Antonio waiting any longer."

I walk out of the house, making my way back home.

 _Antonio turns to look at me, after I laced my fingers through his._

I really can't wait to see him.

 _"Lovi…?"_

I really, _really_ can't wait to throw my arms around his neck.

 _I still stare at his shirt. "Y-yes…Tonio?"_

I can't wait to feel him hold me close enough to feel the thumping of his heart.

 _He slowly unlaces our fingers. I realize that it's all a joke, a giant prank. He found out my feelings, and decided to play with me._

I want to see him, so goddamned _much_ right now.

 _I turn away. "I get it. It's all a fucking joke to you! Fuck you, Antonio!"_

Its…its Antonio's house. Right in front of me.

 _"Wait! Lovi!" "Fuck you, asshole!"_

I see him. He's standing outside the house. I feel tears slip down my cheeks. "Antonio!"

 _I run. Far and hard. I finally stop when I get to the long since abandoned math room._

Antonio's head snaps around at my voice. He grins wide. Then his face turns to horror. "Lovi! Wait!"

 _I press my face against the wall, not noticing the sound of the door closing. I jump, though, when I feel the tan arms wrap around my waist._

I start running towards him. I don't notice the large truck coming.

 _"Quierdo, you don't understand…" A warm Spanish-accented voice whispers in my ear._

 **"LOVINO!"**

 _"I…I don't know what I was doing. But I mean it. I love you, Lovino Vargas."_

I stop and finally see the rushing vehicle. I stop, like a deer in the headlights.

 _"Te amo, Lovi."_

A crash sounds through the small neighborhood.

 _"Ti amo…Tonio."_

 **A/N: So Thursday will be the last chapter of this arc.**

 **The next arc is Mental Patient, which gets considerably darker than this one was.**

 **I originally didn't have the scene with the deal in this, but since I have yet to mention it, I figured I should. Antonio and The Cat is the designated first arc-however there are two prequel stories that explain how they got here. Those will show up later, when Lovino actually remembers that past life.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys on Thursday! Bye bye!**


	13. AC: 12 Mirrors and Mirrors

**A/N: Alright, so this is the last bit for this arc.**

 **I did say that I was going to update again a week after an arc ended, but I will probably update on Monday, since I may be working Thursday. I'll know for sure tomorrow.**

 **Regardless, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Antonio's POV**

 _It's weird. How cruel fate can be._ That's all I could think while the driver of the vehicle speeds away, leaving my Lovi broken on the ground.

 _It's weird how fate gave me my love back, but then, just before I could hold him again, he was viciously ripped away._

I have no idea if it was the shock that made me just stare, but it all broke when I realized what just happened. " ** _LOVINO!_** " The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and I felt my body move on its own accord. This isn't happening. This shouldn't be happening. This _can't be happening!_

I don't know how long it took for the ambulance, but they told me that a neighbor called as soon as it happened. The paramedics made me stop holding him to my chest, that he is still alive for Christ's sake and if I kept squeezing him I would easily damage him even more.

He is in the operation room now, getting all fixed up, that they are trying to make him okay again. But the doctors doubt that he will be one hundred percent _okay_ again. Feliciano can't stop crying, and neither can I.

 **Lovino's POV**

The sound of beeping immediately greets me when I open my eyes. That and the fucking pain _everywhere._ A sudden snort makes me look around the actual room.

Antonio is sitting in the chair on the left side of the bed. I hadn't even noticed him clutching my hand as thought his life depended on it. He had apparently fallen asleep at some point, since his head is lying on the bed. I actually notice he is on my leg. But I can't feel it. At all.

I decide the best thing would be to actually wake him up. "Oi. Bastardo. Wake up."

 **Antonio's POV**

 ** _"_** Oi. Bastardo. Wake up."

I open my eyes slowly. No way. The doctors said it was in a virtual comatose state. They said he wouldn't wake up for a week at least. That was two days ago. "L-Lovi! You're awake!"

He glares half-heartedly at me. "Yeah, I am. Now, why the fuck can't I feel my leg, which you were so happily drooling on?"

Oh.

 _Oh._

 **Lovino's POV**

I'm, stunned, to say the least. Very stunned, actually. I didn't. No. That isn't possible.

There is no fucking way Lovino Romano Vargas is paralyzed from the waist down! Nope!

But, Antonio's face, it isn't lying. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me towards his chest. "Lo siento, quierdo."

I shake my head, still clutching the back of his shirt tightly. "It isn't your fault that some douchebag had to hit me. You tried to warn me that a car was coming, didn't you? I just didn't want to see it. I just wanted you to hold me again."

Antonio laughs sadly. "Well, here I am. Holding you as though there is no tomorrow."

 **Later**

Antonio left a few hours later. Feliciano came in as soon as he heard when I woke up, Nonno along with him. They've all been gone for about thirty minutes.

But, really things are going to be different. I'm going to live in a fucking wheelchair now. Unless by some chance the doc-

"Finally! Everyone is gone!" A feminine voice cuts from behind one of the curtains.

"Whoever you are, get the fuck out here so I can kick your ass!" I will too, with or without legs!

The woman laughs. "Yep. I bet you will, boy, being paralyzed from the waist down and all." She walks from behind the curtain, and I feel myself bristle.

"Valleri! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Her demeanor suddenly changes. "Look, Lovino, I realized that what I did was a bit too far."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, you fucking think? You turned me into a fucking cat, and took my fucking memories."

She shakes her head. "No. Not that. Well, yes that was a bit much, but I mean everything in your past life. You and everyone else had no quarrel with me. I shouldn't have sent you here."

I shrug. "It doesn't matter. Yes, my youngest brother is dead. Yes, I have no legs. But, I am fucking happier here than I was there. Fuck, I don't even really remember my past life, let alone the deal we made."

She suddenly walks real close to me. "Lovino, you do not understand me. You should be _dead_ right now. _Feliciano_ should be dead right now. But because I intervened here, you both are miraculously alive. People are trying to _kill_ you. And they will succeed. They are going to blow up this hospital. It has you, your brother, your grandfather, and Antonio in here. They don't give a shit about Antonio, but I know that you do."

I glare at her. "Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?!"

"Do you remember those mirrors? They travel to other dimensions. When you went through this one it shattered your soul into infinite pieces. Every thought, every feeling, every hope, wish, dream, or nightmare you have had was separated and thrust into separate dimensions. You have to go through as many as possible to get your soul back. Well, as much of it back as you can."

"Which piece was this?"

You could see the small smile on her face. "Your love for Antonio."

Because that isn't fucking cheesy as shit. "Alright, fine, I'll do it. What am I supposed to do?"

She places her hand on my fore head. "Just relax." The sounds of small explosions rock through the building and everything fades into a black mist.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I open my eyes to find myself in the long hallway of mirrors. Valleri is in front of me. She clears her throat. "Okay, Lovino. I'm going to explain a few things to you. You will start with only the memories of that dimension, but you may gain some more from your past lives along the way. What you do in every dimension also will carry over somehow. For example, your legs. You were paralyzed from the waist down in your last life. You won't be like that for most of your experiences. But you _will_ have some problems with your legs in some dimensions. You will also be able to shift into a cat when you please in some dimensions."

I nod. "Alright. Is there anything else?"

She nods. "A few more things. If you happen to see a mirror glowing _do not go in it._ It leads to a parallel universe of sorts. No one is as they seem. You will also have a…guide of sorts sometimes. And…if you see me, or Victor," Victor? Was that the boy from the flashback? I wonder…"for that matter, in a dimension and you are with your guide? Run."

Well. That sounds pleasant as fuck. "Thanks for that…I guess." I decide to find the closest mirror I can. I notice one of them has a cat imprinted on the reflection. It has a wild curl coming off of its head along with a little red mark that looks like a tomato on it. "That's…me." I realize. I also realize about the tomato pendant, still somehow around my neck. I decide to pick the mirror next to it.

Instead of being pulled into it, I just walk through. It's freaky as hell being pulled into a mirror by your reflection.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

An alarm wakes me up. I sit up my bed and freeze instantly. There is a little girl sitting on my bed. She has long ass red fucking hair and blazing green eyes. She also has a few scars that seem familiar. "Wha-"

"Hi!" She interrupts me. "Sorry, you're probably confused why I'm here. My name is Selene. And I am here to help you on your journey…thing."

Feliciano runs into the room just then. He, Marcello and I have all living in our Nonno's house after our parents died. He is frantic.

"What, Feli?" I groan, not wanting to deal with him this early in the morning.

 _Marcello! It's Marcello!_ He quickly writes on the board he uses to communicate.

"What about Marcello?" I ask, my patience running thin.

 _He's being put in the psych ward!_ Feli writes again.

I feel a poke on my shoulder. "By the way, I don't want to frighten you, but you are the only one who can see me."

 **A/N: And that is it.**

 **So, I don't recall if I ever mentioned this, but the school the characters go to, Pacific Academy, is separated into three divisions-the public school where most stories take place, the private school that is rarely used, and the asylum which is scarce but mentioned frequently.**

 **The next story takes place primarily in the asylum. Developments also are high in this, as various pivotal characters are introduced.**

 **Also, I'm adding more to Mental Patient-there are student records that will probably be at the end of each chapter.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys on Monday! Bye bye!**


	14. MP 1: Memories

**A/N: So I said I would update Monday, but eh. Screw it. Tid bit early.**

 **So you'll notice that everything changed. Diff summary, diff picture, etc. This will happen with each arc.**

 **I also updated the table of contents.**

 **This is…well, my darkest story. It's the most twisted, as you are introduced to the mastermind behind everything.**

 **That being said, I mentioned this in the contents, but for re-emphasis.**

 **THERE IS GORE AND VIOLENCE, ALSO MENTIONS OF ATTEMPT AT RAPE. THESE SCENES WILL BE HIGHLIGHTED WITH *** . YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this sad, twisted tale.**

 **Lovino's POV**

 _"Lovino. Is there anything bothering you today?"_

 _"No." I say, shaking my head, trying to ignore the girl behind the therapist._

 _"You know, you can tell me what is on your mind."_

 _I glance temporarily at the red-headed girl that apparently only I can see. "I'm pissed off."_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because you seem to think that my brother is crazy enough to be locked away!"_

 _Katyusha sighs. "I'm sorry. But Marcello's hallucinations of…"_

 _"Monsters." I say. "Monsters killing everyone."_

 _"Yes. Of…monsters…It just makes him unstable. When he started having a panic attack in class…"_

 _I growl. "Marcello isn't insane! We all saw it!"_

 _The red-headed girl comes towards me. "Lovino, calm down." Just ignore her, Lovino. You know she isn't really there._

 _Katyusha sighs. "Lovino, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do for him."_

 _"…" There is a slight tugging by my arm. Ignore her, if you tell her to stop, you're in serious trouble. You're already on the black list. One move-like yelling at imaginary people-and you'll be in the ward too._

 _"Lovino, this isn't about either of your brothers, though. This is about you."_

 _The girl pokes my cheek, evidently trying to get me to pay attention to her. I resist the urge to smack her hand. What is with her today?!_

 _"I know that this is about me, I'm_ fine. _" I say, stressing fine._

 _Katyusha shakes her head. "Lovino, we really need to do some tests with you and Feliciano. We don't want something violent to happen."_

 _"Like how Ivan almost sent Yao to the hospital?" I instantly regretted saying that._

 _"…" Katyusha goes silent. The girl suddenly stops poking me._

 _"I'm sorry, that-" a sudden sting makes me jump out of the chair. I glare at the girl, who just bitch slapped me._

 _"Lovino! What's wrong?" Katyusha asks in alarm._

 _Everything about ignoring her flew out the window after she hit me. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I scream at her, not even hearing Katyusha._

 _"Lovino, that was a dick move bringing her brother into the conversation."_

 _"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BITCH SLAP ME!"_

 _I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Katyusha looking at me with concern. "Lovino, who are you talking to?"_

 _Shit. "Uhm." Shit. "There's…" I sigh. "There is a girl right there." I point to where the girl is at, knowing what Katyusha is already thinking._

 _"Lovino…"_

 _"I know, dammit! I know that you can't see her. I just…" I sigh. "I just don't want to leave Feliciano alone…"_

 _Katyusha suddenly hugs me, which is an interesting feeling due to how large her boobs are. "I know. I understand. I didn't want to leave Ivan and Natalya alone, and look what happened. Ivan almost killed someone." Not even mentioning Natalya almost killed herself as well._

 _"Can I at least be the one to tell Feli?"_

 _"Yes."_

Goddamned flashbacks. That was what, two fucking weeks ago? I've been in a fucking psych ward for _two fucking weeks._ I am not crazy, you fucking assholes!

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. "Who the fuck is it?" I ask, pissed off.

One of the nurses peeks her head in. "It's time for group therapy, Lovino!"

While walking down the hall, I begin to think slightly on the situation at hand. My brothers and I started attending Pacific Academy four years ago. Upon admittance, we were already told that we were blacklisted-the term for students who are attending the school, but are being watched carefully and if anything happens out of the ordinary we would be immediately placed in the asylum.

Which happened. They figured Marcello wasn't stable when he started screaming about the monsters that killed our parents. I had discussed this with him later, and someone had pushed him too far.

Admittedly, they probably figure if I'm talking to a girl, one who isn't there, there is a problem.

I glare at aforementioned girl. Selene glances up at me, seemingly innocent enough. "What's that look for?"

"You're the one that got me into this."

She shrugs. "You could have ignored me."

"Ah, shut up." We finally reach the room for group therapy.

A circle of chairs is in the center of the room. There's a large amount of teens here.

A very short man suddenly stands up. "Everyone, please sit down! We need to start soon." Eventually, we all sit down. I find myself between two guys; one is somewhat short with black hair arranged so it frames his black eyes…kinda. On the other side is a blonde boy holding a white teddy bear. His violet eyes peek out from behind a pair of glasses. "Good!" says the short man. "I guess it is time to start the group therapy! Let's start off by introducing ourselves! My name is Tino Väinämöinen! But you can call me Tino! I come from Finland! I am one of your therapists here! I'm also one of the teachers in the public school. You next!"

The boy to the left of him stands up. He has almost white hair and red eyes. He is also smirking. "Hallo! My name is Prussia. I've been alcohol free for three years after having…"

Tino sighs. "Gilbert, this isn't an AA meeting. Please take this seriously and introduce yourself properly." He thinks about something then speaks up again. "Also, don't introduce yourself as Prussia. It's misleading…."

"Fine fine…" He clears his throat. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I am awesomer than all of you! I come from Prussia!"

Tino sighs again. "Gilbert. Prussia does not exist anymore."

Gilbert laughs. "I know that! I said I came from Germany, didn't I?"

Tino sighs. "Continuing…."

A boy stands up next to Gilbert. He has messy blonde hair and the biggest pair of eyebrows I have ever seen over smoldering green eyes. "Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I used to live in England until everyone in my family but my younger brother and I were killed."

As Arthur sits down, a tall boy stands up. If it wasn't his scarf, then it was his creepish aura that gave him away. "I am Ivan. You will all become one, da?" Everyone in the room shudders visibly. I'm certain everyone knows what Ivan did to the kid who told him 'No' and to 'Fuck off, freak!' That kid is stil in the hospital…

The boy next to me with darker hair stands up. He bows deeply, for some reason. "Konichiwa. I am Kiku Honda. I am from Japan."

I sigh and stand up. "Ciao, bastards. I'm Lovino Vargas. I used to live in Italy, before I moved here to the US for unknown reasons. I also don't know why the fuck I am here."

"Lovino, please watch your language!" Tino says from where he sits.

The boy with glasses stands up. "H-Hell-l-l-o. M-m-my n-n-n-ame i-i-s…"

"H-h-hurry, four eyes!" A voice cuts out from somewhere in the circle.

Gilbert jumps from his seat. "Hey! Leave Birdie alone you asshole!" The boy sighs and walks over to Gilbert and whispers in his ear. "I can't just!...Fine. But only because it's you." Gilbert clears his throat. "Birdie wants me to introduce him. Is that okay, Tino?" Tino nods. "Alright! So this awesome, not as awesome as me, but still pretty freaking awesome, person is Mathew Williams. He used to live in Canada." Mathew whispers in Gilbert's ear again. "And the bear is Kumajirou."

While Mathew sits down, the girl next to him, the only girl in the whole room, stands up. "Hello! I am Elizabeta! I'm from Hungary."

Tino suddenly stands up. "Sorry to cut this all short, but if we keep going, we're only going to have introductions, and I have to have you guys actually talk! So, what I did was put all your names in a hat, and what you do is talk about what happened before you came to Pacific Academy."

I grip the chair as the short man digs in the hat. _Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me,_ "Lovino Vargas. You're first!" _FUCK EVERYTHING. "_ Stand up, please!"

I groan. "Fine. I'll tell you assholes how my parents were murdered in front of me and my brothers."

 _Years ago…_

 _It's the middle of the night, when I start hearing crashes and yells from downs stairs. I also hear one of my brothers, I think it's Feliciano, scream, "FRATELLO!" followed shortly by a really loud screech I cannot identify. I leap out of bed and run down stairs._

"Lovino…" Tino starts quietly.

"What?!" I ask sharply.

"You…you stopped your story."

"I know, asshole. It just…it gets weird here. But I swear, it's the truth!"

"Okay, Lovino! Calm down, and tell us exactly what happened."

"Fine…"

 _When I reach the bottom floor, I can see a glow coming from the living room. If that wasn't an indication, then the sobs should have been. I start running until I feel myself lifted into the air. "You mother fucker! Put me down!" All I can hear is laughing. The person takes me down into our basement. The part of it Nonno never lets me or my brother in._

 _I get thrown into a chair and tied up. I do fight. I really do. But it isn't nearly enough. I let out a growl of frustration. The lights are all suddenly turned on. I see Marcello and Feli on either side of me. Both my parents are tied up as well, but not in chairs. They're hands are hanging from the ceiling. Both are gagged and blind folded._

 _I can hear Feli gasp. "Mama! Papa!"_

 _Two figures come out. Both have on masks to hide who they are. I can tell that one of them, the shorter of the two, has dark hair, while the taller has blue hair. The blue haired person is a woman, while the other is a boy. I can tell how he holds himself that he is still a child, probably my age. The boy comes in front of my brothers and me. "Good evening, Vargas children! I'm pretty sure you're wondering why your parents are tied up. I'm pretty sure you want to know why I have brought you to your own basement. I'm sure-"_

 _"Who the fuck are you, asshole?!" I screech at him._

 _He comes up and full out slaps me. "Watch your tone, Lovino. If you don't, there will be consequences." He walks in front of us and throws out his arms. "Now! For the main show! Maria!" He turns to the woman. "Bring out Creeper!"_

 _Feliciano whimpers. "C-Creeper?"_

 _The boy turns on him. "Yes! Creeper! A beast. A demon! There has rarely been a human to survive the attack of a Creeper!"_

 _Suddenly, it clicks for all of us. "N-No!" Marcello forces out. "No! You! No!"_

 _The boy walks in front of Marcello and grins. "You must be Marcello, the baby of the family. Yes. I am going to unleash Creeper on your parents. And you_ better _watch!" He pulls out a gun. "Or else~!"_

 _I shake my head. "Y-you're insane."_

 _He laughs at that. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who knows? Now! Let the show begin!" He stands to the side, while the woman, Maria, steps out with a monster. No matter how I look at it, I can only see the side of its face. And even then, I can only see its deformed mouth. A black substance drips out of it. Maria growls in a guttural language and points to my parents. The monster rushes to them._

 _My mother, my beautiful mother, my mother who helped me when I was first bullied, when I got sick, when I couldn't understand my math homework, is attacked first._ _ *******_ _The monster rips her from the ceiling, and I can hear a crack and her muffled screams of pain. The monster rips off the gag so that her screams can ring throughout the room._

 _I can see from the corner of my eye that Feliciano has looked away at this point. The boy yells at him. "Hey! Feliciano! Look! Watch the monster kill your mama!" Feliciano still doesn't look. "Fine." I hear the click of the safety on a gun clicking off. "Wait, no!" I yell, before I'm filled with agonizing pain in my shoulder. "FUCK!" I scream._

 _The boy yells. "Feliciano, if you want a bullet to go through Marcello next, then look at Creeper!" Feli looks back at it, with tears in his eyes. He lets out a sob. I glance back at the scene, and start to gag._

 _The monster is_ gnawing _off Mama's leg. I can see the tendons and muscle on its face. Mama is screaming so loud from the pain. Marcello starts to scream next to me. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!"_

 _"Maria, get Creeper off of her." The boy says. He pulls out a knife. Maria yells at the monster and it moves next to her. The boy turns to us while he stands next to Mama. "Alright. I made it stop with your mother. But what about your father?" As he says this, he grabs Mama's hair and drags her back to where she had been hanging, making a trail of blood from her leg. He throws on the ground. He then turns to us. "But, I'm not done with her yet. I want to have fun~!" He sits down next to her. He lifts up her head, taking off the blindfold, revealing not her usual honey brown eyes, but blood red ones. "You know…you kids are lucky. You had a mother with such pretty eyes. I like her eyes, how they fill with emotion. My mother's never did that. They were….dead." He tilts his head to the side. "I hated my mother. She was a whore that wanted Dad for his money. She never loved us. I hate_ **MOTHERS AND THEIR FUCKING LOVE!"** _He slams the knife down into one of her eyes. She screams so loud. I turn the side, dry heaving from hearing the screams of Mama and Marcello. The boy grabs the knife. "I hated my Dad too, you know. All he did was train me how to fucking kill people. I don't want to be a murderer! I don't want to be the head of the fucking Family, goddammit! Then he had to fucking die! When I was finally fucking happy, that asshole had to go and die!" He stalks over to Papa, and stabs Papa in the belly. He stabs him enough the get a hole in the skin. He throws down the knife, examining his work. He starts giggling. His giggling soon turns into cackles as he sticks his hand into Papa's belly. He starts ripping out organs and flinging them around the room. I'm fairly certain Feli faints when Papa's liver lands in his lap. I know he lost all of his dinner. Marcello screams when the large intestine gets flung across his neck._ _ *******_

 _The boy steps back and looks at the blood on his hands. He turns to us and walks to us. "Hey…hey…don't cry…shhh. It's alright. It's alright. You're alright." He leans down in front of me and wipes off the tears from my face, leaving streaks of blood. "You...Tell Romulus that the Calaropi's say 'Ciao'." He picks up the knife. "And…Lovino…for the lip you gave me earlier…" He stabs Feli in the knee with the bloodied knife. "Have a pleasant day. I promise Romulus will be home soon." I can barely hear him over Feli's screaming._

 _He actually tells the truth. Nonno comes home about five minutes later. He stops the second he sees everything. He stares at the scene and quickly runs over to us and unties us. "What happened? Who did this?!" His face changes color while I tell him what happened. Feli isn't saying anything, and Marcello fainted long ago. Nonno grabs all three of us and pulls us from the room._

 _After a few hours, I notice how quiet Feliciano had been. "Feli?" No answer. "Feli." Nothing. "Feliciano, answer me, please. I need to know you're okay." Obviously he fucking isn't okay, Lovino! Think!_

 _Still, I grab his head and make him look at me. He looks at me with these dead eyes, our Mama's honey brown eyes. They hold no life, no emotion. Nothing. He's just so…broken._

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I sit up quickly, and notice I'm in my own bed. "…Wha..?" I look at the hand, and follow up to the face and see Feliciano's frowning face. He hasn't smiled much since then. None of us had. "Feli. What…?"

He picks up his little white board and starts writing across it. _I wanted to see you._

I nod my head. "Do you know how I even got here? I don't remember leaving the group therapy."

 _You fainted. Marcello told me._

"He was there?! Why didn't he say anything?!"

 _He didn't want to mess with you. He was surprised to see you._

I nod. "Ah."

 _You were having a nightmare._

"It's nothing, Feli…I don't want to talk about it."

 _You were dreaming about them, weren't you?_

I say nothing. There is nothing to say. Of course I was dreaming about them. Selene would wake me up night after night because she couldn't sleep over my screams.

Feli throws down the board and throws his arms around me. I can hear him sobbing. That's the only noise he makes. Sobbing noises. Crying noises. Whimpers.

I glance at the board behind Feli. He hasn't spoken a word, since Mama and Papa were killed. I hold his head to my chest. I want to tell him to stop crying, that it's okay, and we're safe, but I know that'll make him stiffen in fear, and start sobbing even more. So, I start singing to him. An old song he used to sing all the time when we were younger. Mama had taught it to him.

 _"Draw a circle, that's the Earth…"_

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **So, anyway, I mentioned this earlier in a previous chapter, but there will be files at the end of each chapter.**

 **Here is a list of characters, and you guys can choose.**

 **Kiku  
Arthur  
Elizabeta  
Gilbert  
Ludwig  
Matthew  
Alfred  
Antonio  
Ivan  
Natalya**

 **Not all of these characters are in the asylum, but are all blacklisted, and thus have a file. I would be willing to do add other characters, as well. Feliciano, Lovino and Marcello are not here because theirs are shown at different times. Just say who you guys want in review or message and they shall be in the next chapter.**

 **Also, a word on Selene and Victor-who has yet to actually appear.**

 **Both of them will appear when I rewrite one of the stories. For clarification on some things-if Victor is described with blue eyes, he is evil and working with Valleri. If Selene has long hair she is a spirit. If Victor has black eyes, he is working with Selene, and if Selene's hair is short, she is actually there in body. And if Valleri is not in the Hall of Mirrors, she is an evil fucking bitch.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys on Thursday. Bye bye!**


	15. MP 2: Secret Files

**A/N: I'm sorry this is late!**

 **I woke up 2 hours before I had to go to work, and I figured I may as well update it this morning.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Three days later**

So, generally once a week is free time where everyone can just wander around in the commons area place thing just to screw around. I usually spend this time in my room, playing on my sax, but this time I got dragged out of the room.

"Why the fuck do I have to go?!" I scream at the male nurse dragging me down the hallway.

He turns back and grins at me, his emerald colored eyes shimmering. "Because, Lovi, Katyusha said you need to interact with real people!"

I bristle up. "Don't call me Lovi! I don't even know who the fuck you are!"

He suddenly stops and turns towards me. "But, Lovi! I do know you! We've had math with each other for three years, not to mention band!"

I yank my arm out of his grasp. "Just because we've had classes with each other does not mean you _know_ me. I still don't even know your fucking name!"

He looks offended this time. "It's me, Antonio!"

…Antonio?

…Antonio….

OH! Antonio! "Yeah, still doesn't ring any bells." I say.

He then steps pretty damn fucking close to me and grabs my shoulders. "You really don't remember me?"

"No." I feel slightly bad, but I really couldn't remember this guy.

Antonio removes his hands from me. "Well, uh. You know where you're supposed to go. I hope I can see you again, Lovino." He walks away from me briskly. Even though I can't remember him, I feel like I should stop him or something. I try to ignore the fact that my chest hurts when he leaves. I don't know him.

"That was…weird." I mutter to myself and begin to make my way down to the commons area place. A hand stops me though. I turn and find Selene.

"Why go there?" She asks. "Why not explore a bit? You may never get a chance at this again. Not to mention, you could easily find your files on your mentality." She has a very good point. So, I take a wild left turn and start trying to locate the office.

However, before I get to the office, I hear some voices down the hall, so I hide.

"Should we tell him?" Says a voice that seems familiar. Kinda like Antonio's voice.

"No! We can't tell him!" Says another familiar voice.

"Why not? He deserves to know."

"Because, it's his brother! God knows what I would do if something happened to Ludwig." Ludwig. Why does that sound familiar?

"Speaking of Ludwig, how is he doing?"

A sigh. "I don't know, Tonio. He won't leave his room. I'm almost afraid that…"

"That?"

"Scheiße! I think he left the school!" Footsteps go past me, and I see Antonio and Gilbert run past.

I then decide to creep down into the Office and find my fucking files. Just 'cause, you know, I wanna know how fucking crazy they think I am.

It actually doesn't take too long to locate the files that they have on me. I also find files on me and my brothers. Deciding it is better to read them in my room, I run and take them back there.

And, so it doesn't look too conspicuous, I pull out a book. Because, if someone comes in, I can hide the files and pretend I was reading the book. I pull out my file first.

Name: Vargas, Lovino Romano  
Age: Sixteen  
Grade: 11  
Family: Twin brother: Vargas, Feliciano, Younger brother: Vargas, Marcello, Grandfather: Vargas, Romulus, Mother: Deceased, Father: Deceased  
Synopsis written by therapist, Katyusha: Lovino has a great deal of painful memories. After witnessing the murder of his parents, it is hard to believe his mind had not repressed such memories. He had, for a while, however the memories would come back to him in his dreams.

He does, however, suppress memories, however in the wrong things. This will be explained further later in my report.

He has also shown clinginess to his brothers; however he is unwilling to admit this. He will also, if the person is deemed unnecessary to his well-being and that of his brothers, block out said person, if he does not have contact with them for a while. This has been seen when, on one occasion, he forgot who his grandfather was.

I pause in my reading. Could that be what happened with Antonio, and why I can't remember him? I continue reading.

I have recently placed Lovino in the institution because he has seemed to develop a form of Schizophrenia. His mind has created a girl named Selene. From what he has said, she first appeared right before his younger brother, Marcello, was placed in the institution. I have no idea if he snapped because of this or due to something else.

I look and there is another page of notes after this. I put all of the notes on me away and grab Feliciano's file.

Name: Vargas, Feliciano Veneziano  
Age: Sixteen  
Grade: 11  
Family: Twin, Vargas, Lovino, Younger brother: Vargas, Marcello, Grandfather: Vargas, Romulus, Mother: Deceased, Father: Deceased  
Synopsis by therapist, Tino: Feliciano…has his difficulties. When he first began coming to me, I had problems getting him to speak, even when we figured out that we should give him a board to write on. After a while, though, we he did begin to tell me things, I realized it was a miracle that he and his brothers didn't have more severe problems. This could be due to heavily repressed memories. From what I understand, Feliciano only remembers the 'monster' that had killed his mother, and nothing else.

And, from what I have seen while discussing with the therapists of the other two Vargas brothers, they all believe this 'Creeper' killed their mother, and its 'master' killed their father. Feliciano has shown me a picture of it, and it is a bit terrifying.

While his brothers are staying in the institutional part of the school, he is living with his grandfather, Romulus. Everyone has felt that is the best place for him to stay, right now.

Feliciano has confided in me about some of the fears that he has. His biggest fear that he has told me is that the last of his family will be killed.

A knock on my door suddenly brings me out of the file, and I shove it, and the other two, underneath my pillow and grab my book.

Elizabeta, of all people, charges into my room and throws her arms around my shoulders. I didn't know her all that well, just as much information as I could get from the group therapy sessions. So, to say I'm shocked at her random hug, is a major fucking understatement.

"Uh…Elizabeta. I gotta say, I am a little confused, right now, as to why you are hugging me.

She looks up at me in surprise. "You mean, you don't know?" She has genuine shock in her voice.

"No, what are you-"

Antonio suddenly appears in the doorway with Gilbert. "Elizabeta, you can't tell him!" Antonio shouts at her.

She stands up angrily and turns on them. "Why not?! He deserves to know!"

"It isn't our place to tell him." Gilbert says.

"He'll find out on his own eventually! Hell, he could just turn on a television and see it for himself!"

I go in between the group. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell. "What the fuck are you guys arguing about?!"

Antonio glances at Gilbert who looks at Elizabeta who is looking at me. Antonio sighs. "Lovi, it's abou-"

Suddenly the intercom turns on. "Lovino Vargas to the therapy room, please."

Elizabeta sighs and looks at me. "Lovino, I haven't known you that long. But everyone here is family, in a really weird sense. So, if you need to talk, just come find me." She walks out of the room.

I look at Antonio and Gilbert. "Why does she sound like someone I know just died…?"

Both of them look at each other quietly and walk out of the room without a word.

I start walking down to the therapy room, with a feeling of lead in my stomach. When I get there, Marcello is sitting on the couch, looking really pale. Both of our therapists are in the room. Katyusha motions me to sit down.

"Lovino, we need to talk. It's about your brother and grandfather."

 **A/N: And that's all.**

 **And again, please pick a character for me to do a file on. And leave a review, and I will see you guys on Monday, more than likely. Bye bye!**

 **Character List:  
Kiku  
Arthur  
Elizabeta  
Gilbert  
Ludwig  
Matthew  
Alfred  
Antonio  
Ivan  
Natalya**


	16. MP 3: Feli, Nonno and Antonio

**A/N: Heyo!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

"Lovino, calm down."

"NO! I FUCKING WON'T CALM DOWN!" I scream. There is no way I could just calm down.

Katyusha places a hand on my shoulder. "Lovino, breath. Getting angry like this won't help anything."

I take a deep breath. "I can't just…calm down. Not with…"

Katyusha sits me on the floor. "Just count until you can think straight."

"One…Two…Three…" And so I go for another hour.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Katyusha asks me. Marcello and his therapist had left shortly after I had been told the news.

I nod numbly. "I can't…I can't just sit here like nothing happened, though. Feli…Feli could be really hurt."

"Lovino, we don't know that for sure…"

"Nonno was murdered. Brutally. Enough to where the police can be certain that it was the same guy who killed Mama and Papa. And Feliciano is missing. I can't just…!" I bury my head between my knees. I don't want Katyusha to see me crying like this.

She doesn't let me hide the shame, though. She lifts my head from my knees. "Lovino, you have to be strong. You can't break down from this. Wouldn't you know if something had happened to your brother? I could have sworn I have heard you say that."

I said that? I know if he's in pain, I'd know but… "I feel nothing, dammit! It's like something blocked me from him! I don't fucking understand!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Lovino, breathe. I'm sure there's an explanation."

She knows I'm going to ignore her. Selene, I mean.

Katyusha glances at the clock. "Lovino, I'm afraid I have to let you go back to your room. I'm sorry."

I somehow manage to get back up and walk down to my room, where a mass amount of people are waiting for me. "Why the fuck are all of you here?" I can see a lot of people here. Gilbert, Elizabeta, Antonio, Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, and even Francis were all standing in my room.

Elizabeta is the first to speak. "We figured that you of all people would want to go save Feli."

"You're right. But how the fuck are we going to get out of here?" Antonio whistles innocently while swirling a ring of keys around his finger. "Okay, you fucking got me there. But how many of you guys are fucking ready to fight people and/or monsters?"

Alfred clears his throat. "What do you mean 'monsters'."

"Exactly what I fucking mean. I saw one of these things murder my mom."

He tilts his head. "Are you sure it was a monster and not just your imagination?"

I grit my teeth. "Why the fuck are you even here? Do you even know who my brother is, Alfred?"

He grins at that. "Nope! But I'm there hero! And if he's missing, I want to help find him."

I rub my temples in hopes of getting rid of this migraine I am developing. "Alright. I hope you assholes can fire a gun. Otherwise you are fucked, because I'm not teaching you how to use one."

"Hey, Lovino!" Elizabeta calls over to me. "There's something in your pillow!"

I walk over to where she is sitting and notice the little envelope sticking out from underneath the pillow. I open it and start reading it to myself. I recognize Nonno's chicken scrawl written in Italian.

 _Lovino,_

 _I'm afraid I don't have much time to write this down. It seems like someone is trying to take down our family bit by bit. I have no idea when, but I am afraid that they are going to attack the house. If that happens, I probably won't live. If you get this, that means the worst has happened. In that case I want you to do some things for me._

 _First off, make sure you have a way to get in and out of the asylum. I don't want everyone to know that one of their leaders is mute, and the other is insane._

 _Second, establish a guard. This will be important, especially if you are already locked up._

 _Thirdly, and probably the most important, protect your brothers. It's hard when everyone wants you three separated, but it is important._

 _I have enclosed an address to a house. Memorize it and burn it. There is an armory there that will allow you to kick the ass of whoever is tearing apart our family._

I look at the back and there is indeed an address there. I look up at everyone around the room. "Well, I just figured out how we can get weapons."

Alfred looks over my shoulder. "Lovino, what does all that say? Don't leave us in the dark, dude!"

I elbow him in the stomach. "Nothing you need to know, asshole. There's an address in here to a house that has an armory."

Alfred whistles. "Damn, dude. Are you part of the mafia or something?" I choose not to say anything.

"Alright let's get the-" The headache flares along with a pain in my chest. " _FUCK."_ It comes out as a barely audible hiss as I sink to the floor clutching my chest and head.

Antonio is the first by my side. "Lovi! What's wrong?"

"Feli." I feel like I have no breath. "Something is wrong with Feli. Something doesn't feel right!"

Arthur speaks for the first time. "Then we have to go _now._ I managed to track them down to an abandoned warehouse, but there's no telling what's going on."

I try to stand. "You're not…going…without me!"

Elizabeta looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Lovino. But if you're hurting like this…"

"I don't give a shit!" I yell. "This is my brother we're talking about!" I don't care that the pain is so intense that I'm about to pass out, this is my fucking brother! I will not let them go without me!

Alfred looks at me. "Look, we gotta go now, Lovino. Sorry, dude." He manages to get the letter from my hand and he runs out of the door. Everyone starts following him.

I stand up only to fall back down. "God fucking dammit!" I groan out. I glance over at the door and the last thing I see before I pass out is Antonio looking at me as he shuts the door and locking it with the key.

 **Antonio's POV**

I start running to catch up with the group ahead, before momentarily thinking this through.

Lovino is in pain. I really shouldn't leave him alone. "Francis!" I yell to the front of the group. Francis stops and looks at me, before I toss him the keys. "I can't just leave Lovino in there."

Before Francis says anything, I run off, heading back to the room.

 **Alfred's POV**

Francis looks down at the keys in his hand before looking up at Antonio. "Uh…doesn't he need the key to get back into Lovino's room?"

I shrug. "Dude, we don't have time. We gotta go!"

 **Antonio's POV**

Reaching Lovino's door, I pull out the hair pin and needle in my pocket. Picking the lock is simple and easy.

 _"Antonio, how often do you find yourself trying to pick locks now a days?"_

 _"Not very."_

Lovino is passed out on the floor. I lift him up and start to carry him to the nurses office.

 _"Do you still have the urge to take objects?"_

 _"I fight it every day."_

Reaching the office, I slam open the door. "He passed out from pain. I don't know what happened."

The nurse, of course, wasn't in there. Her assistant, Yao, was though. "Where did the pain start?"

"Uh, his head, I think."

Yao nods to a bed. "Put him there."

As I'm setting him down Yao asks some other questions. "Antonio, do you still pretend to help in the psych ward? Is that how you found him?"

 _"Then why don't we talk about your relationship with your brother."_

 _"There is nothing to talk about."_

"I never pretended anything. I was talking to him and he was in pain, then he passed out on the way over here."

Yao nods. "I haven't told anyone about you taking a uniform, by the way, but you still can't keep doing it."

"I told you, I don't pretend anything."

Yao looks at me sadly. "It's bad to lie to yourself, Antonio."

 **Name: Fenandez Carriedo, Antonio  
Age: 17  
Grade: Senior  
Family: Mother [DECEASED] Father [DECEASED] Older Brother [UNKNOWN]  
Synopsis written by therapist, Tino: Antonio has a great deal of problems not many other people are quite aware of. He often refuses to talk of his life before coming to Pacific Academy. What I have managed to get out of him, though, is that his parents are both deceased, and for years, he and his older brother were on the streets struggling to survive before Antonio came here and his brother went to Portugal.**

 **Because of this, Antonio seems to have a number of problems-he has habitually picked the locks in the school, stolen things from other students and has problems of attempting to pass off as another person or with a different status.**

 **He hasn't directly stated this, however, I have come to the conclusion that Antonio has abandonment issues. He has told me in the past that he fears that those close to him will leave him. This became quite when Lovino Vargas, another student Antonio has been quite close with, was admitted into the psych ward, and it appeared that when Antonio visited him, Lovino had no memory of Antonio, despite how close the two of them are. This has caused Antonio to start to become more like he was when he started here and was placed in my care.**

 **I have decided not to put Antonio in the institution as he is currently not a danger. He can, yes, cause a minor inconvenience when he breaks into areas or steals items, but he currently holds no danger to any student or himself.**

 **A/N: And that is it!**

 **I added in something new about Antonio! Yay! He is becoming more of a person. I decided, why not throw some interesting shit in here about him. Anyway, leave a review, and give me another name so I can write another profile up. The names will be below.**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Kiku  
Arthur  
Elizabeta  
Gilbert  
Ludwig  
Matthew  
Alfred  
Ivan  
Natalya**


	17. MP: 4 Hospitals

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So just as a heads up, after the 13** **th** **of this month, I am going to be taking a small break until either the 20** **th** **or 21** **st** **of the same month, and after that, updates will only be on Thursdays for a while. The reason for this is because I am moving out of my house of the 14** **th** **, and would like a bit of time to get used to things. That, and that following week, I am just swamped with Band Camp.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Alfred's POV**

"Dude this place is huge."

Kiku nods. "It makes me wonder why they didn't live here instead of in their small home."

I shrug at this. "Well, we may as well look. Split up? Cover more ground that way?"

It is eventually decided that we would split up and search.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eventually, I find myself in a library. I smirk. "There is bound to be a secret bookcase in here."

There isn't a secret bookcase. Instead I found an old school book and a note written all in Italian. I think. I look in the book, just to see who all is in there. "That lady looks familiar." I stare at the photo of a woman smiling. She has long auburn hair and oddly enough, red eyes. "What's with the eyes, though?" I look at the name underneath. There is no last name, just 'Alessandra'.

The text tone from my cell phone makes me jump. It's from Arthur. **_We found nothing. U?_**

 ** _I found nothin' dude._**

 ** _Then hurry up and get back down here._** I look back at the book and the note. "Lovino might be able to translate that.

 **Lovino's POV**

 _"Mama! Mama!" I run over to her while she is cooking. I can see the bump on her stomach from under the apron. "Muah! Can we do the Muah?" I ask her as innocently as a little kid can._

 _She laughs, a laugh that is equivalent to the beauty of church bells. "Alright Lovi. Hop on the table, alright?" I nod and hop up on the table._

 _"Okay, one…two…three…" She kisses me on the cheek "MmmmmUAH!" I look up at her and giggle slightly._

 _Feli comes into the room, hearing the giggling. He tilts his head to the side, as though he were a puppy. "Huh?"_

 _Mama laughs again and pats my head. "Go play with Feli while I finish lunch."_

I open my eyes to a bright light that is not my room. I am a little confused at first, but I then decide to fucking look around. That's when I notice people everywhere.

Almost everyone who went to find Feli is in here. And here would be some sort of hospital. I have no fucking idea why I am even here. Nor why they are there. These assholes went to find Feli, didn't they?

Unless they fucked up and didn't find him. I swear to fucking God if they didn't… "Lovi?!"

I look up to see Antonio standing above me, looking worried. "What the fuck is going on?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I couldn't just leave you passed out on your floor. So, I stayed behind to get you here. I was really worried, Lovi!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where the hell is Feli if everyone else is sitting in here?!" Antonio responds by pointing to the bed next to me. I sigh in relief. "Good. How has he been?"

He shrugs. "I have no idea. He's been in and out of consciousness for the last few days."

"Days?!"

Antonio nods. "You and Feli have been out for a few days. No one can figure out why."

I groan. "That's just fan-fucking-tasitic. How has Marcello been handling everything? Please tell me you know."

He shrugs again. "He's been in and out, waiting for one or both of you to wake up. We all have."

There is a sudden hand on my head. I turn to glare up at Alfred. "Dude, don't go and do that again! I can't be the hero if I let someone die!"

"Fuck off, Alfred." I growl at him. "Can you at least explain to me what happened to my brother?!"

Arthur cuts in before Alfred can respond. "We just found him in an abandoned ware house. No one was there, he had no injuries, and he was just lying there. It is interesting."

I groan. "Alright. Great. Just fucking great."

A nurse walks into the room. "I'm sorry, but you all need to leave. Classes are starting."

The whole room groans and begins to leave. However, Alfred hovers by the door. "What, bastard?" I growl at him.

He pulls an older book from his bag. "Take a look at this. I found it in that mansion. There's some stuff in Italian in there, and I figured you'd be able to translate it."

"Just put it on the table over there." Alfred leaves shortly after, and soon, I find myself falling asleep.

 _I walk through the doors of the large building. Feli clings to one side of me; he had done this since…everything. And Marcello walked calmly on the other side of me._

 _I ignore all the stares given my way. I mean, we were the new kids. And one was clinging to the other while the third was so calm about everything. Everything goes fine until a few weeks into the school year._

 _Everyone, at this fucking point had figured something had happened to us. Most people are okay about it. The give Feli glances every now and again since he uses a board to speak. And people ignore how protective I am over both my brothers and how Marcello is almost emotionless. But, like in every other fucking high school in the glory of fucking America, there are always just those_ dicks _that push buttons to get reactions. I still don't know who they were trying to push; Feli or me._

 _One day, I find Feli sitting by the wall, almost shaking._

 _"Feli? What's wrong?" I sit next to him. He just whimpers. "Feli, you can talk to me."_

 _He shakes his head and he stands up. I finally see that there is blood stains on his shirt, and a poor attempt to clean up a nose bleed. I also don't see his board anywhere. He gets ready to leave. I stand up and grab his arm and pull him into a hug, because my brother instincts fucking kick in every now and again, and I know he needs some consolation. But, I know that the fuckers who did this are still laughing at how they succeeded in making themselves feel better about their tiny dicks._

I sit up in the little hospital bed. I hate that memory. It always leaves a bad fucking taste in my mouth. Mostly because I never was able to get who fucking was bullying my brother. We had to buy him another board and more markers. I went with Feli everywhere after that, but sometimes they still get him, and they make sure I am not around so I can inflict wrath on them.

I'm pretty damn sure the whole school suspects that all three of us are involved in the Mafia, just because we're Italian with a lot of money. And I may have attacked a kid because I thought he was doing some shady shit against my family, but that doesn't fucking matter!

I hear a voice next to me. "Lovino, how many hours of sleep have you gotten this week?" Selene. Of course.

"Does it even fucking matter at this point? You know as well as I do at this fucking point."

"So you should talk to Katyusha."

I scoff. "Like I need more reasons for them to keep me locked up. I gotta get back to the main school so I can watch Feli."

Selene rolls her eyes. "Feliciano won't break because you aren't there."

"Everyone told Katyusha that when she went to college! That nothing would happen to either of her siblings, and looked what happened to them! Natalya almost killed herself and Ivan almost killed a kid! "

"Feliciano is not Ivan nor Natalya! He's quiet and has had no personality switches since everything happened to you!"

I am about to say something when I hear a shift in the bed next to me. I look over and see Feli starting to sit up. I can hear him making a new noise. More like a grumble. I open my mouth to say something when he starts making more new noises. "Wh…Wh..Whe…Where…"

My mouth hangs open for a split second before I smartly close it. Feli is trying to talk. The first time since everything happened.

My jaw hits the ground when I hear the next thing he says, clear as day.

"Where the fuck am I?!"

 **Name: Williams, Matthew  
Age: Sixteen  
Grade: 11  
Family: Twin: Jones, Alfred; Mother: [DECEASED]; Father: [IMPRISONED]  
Synopsis written by therapist, Katyusha: Matthew has been through many ordeals involving his father.**

 **His brother, Alfred, has told me that Matthew was once a loving and very outgoing child until his mother went missing-which was later revealed that it was his father murdering his mother. From what I could get out of either brother, they were about six when the incident occurred. Matthew stated that he was with his father and mother when it happened; Alfred was with their cousin at the time. Matthew said that his father hit his mother a 'little too hard' in the head and she didn't wake up. His father soon buried her in a location I will not disclose here, later reporting her as missing. This is when, as Matthew has stated, his hell began.**

 **Matthew has since told me that his father abused him mentally and physically, taking clear preference over Alfred. Matthew would be left in the attic at times, while the father would do activities with Alfred. Matthew has stated that his father told him that if he told anyone what had happened to his mother, he would kill him. It was during this time that Matthew became attached to the stuffed animal he carries to this day known as Kumajiro. Despite everything Matthew has told me, he has stated he was loyal to his father, and that he still regrets telling police officials what had happened.**

 **Matthew has been placed into the ward as a Level Four after being in the school for three months. It is believed that Matthew came to this position because of the regret he feels for betraying his father.**

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **If I were to write the actual stories of these characters out, would you guys read them, by the way? Just curious.**

 **I wanted to add some stuff about this mansion because it does show up in later stories, and I had to be able to make it damn well distinct.**

 **I also do realize how unrealistic it would be to have Lovino out for that long of a time, but he is tied to Feliciano.**

 **Also, Level's will be explained next chapter and further character profiles with have what level they are. The Vargas's and Antonio and all 3's while Matthew is a 4.**

 **Anyway, leave a review, and I will see you on Monday! Bye bye! And don't forget to pick a name!**

 **Kiku  
Arthur  
Elizabeta  
Gilbert  
Ludwig  
Alfred  
Ivan  
Natalya**


	18. MP 5: Luciano and Dreams

**A/N: Woo! Long chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lovino's POV**

I stare at Feli. There's nothing else I can fucking do at this point! The first time I have heard him speak in years, and he says where the fuck am I. How the hell am I supposed to handle this calmly!?

Selene coughs awkwardly next to me. "Well. Looks like I spoke too soon?"

I glare at her. "Yes, you fucking did!"

I glance over at Feli. He momentarily glares at me before passing out again. I look at Selene, who shrugs at me.

Just what happened to him?

By the end of the hour, I find myself back in my fucking room. The doctors wanted to keep Feliciano behind for a little longer, probably to make sure he's really alright.

And, of course, right when I get back, everyone decides it's time for fucking mingling. So, here I fucking am, death glaring at all the people in the room talking.

There is a bit I have figured from watching everyone in the room, though. For example, most kids in here suffer from schizophrenia. Why that, I have no fucking idea.

There's also levels of how dangerous a student in the whole school is. I never fucking knew that. Levels One and Two are mostly all in the public school, which basically says that they aren't a problem at all. Level Three kids span across the whole building. Most people who are in the Asylum part are level three. Level Fours and Fives are strictly in the Private School and Asylum. When a level Four or Five comes here, everyone knows about it. Fours are classified as suicidal and Fives are homicidal.

I sigh and pull out the book that Alfred had given to me. It looks rather old, and I start flipping through the pages.

"Why would he even give me a book like this?" I then flip to the page that is bookmarked with a slip of paper. I set the paper aside and look in the book. I examine a few of the names. "Alessandra?" No last name. I look up at the picture and immediately close the book.

Why was Mama's school book in that mansion? And why were her eyes red, like on that night?

Selene glances at the book. "Was there something in there that you didn't want to see?"

"More like I don't understand. This was my mother's, I think. There's a picture of her in here."

"What's the note say?"

I glance at the note, reading it quickly.

 _Romulus,_

 _This old school house has been abandoned. I have no need for it, so I'm giving it to you. There is a stash of weapons in the house-I will show you how to get to them. My only condition for this is to train the boys to use the weapons-only they can use them. They are the only ones who will be able to operate the weapons because of their relation to me. Please, do it quick. This is what their mother would have wanted._

"It's someone giving my grandfather the rights to the house. I'm not sure who would, but apparently the weapon stash in that house, only my brothers and I can use them. I wonder why."

Selene considers this for a moment. "Should I investigate it?"

I shrug. "If you want to. I don't care." Selene soon vanishes, and I settle down in the chair.

…Hm. This seat is actually pretty damn comfy. The sun shining through the window is just like a warm cozy fucking blanket. I'll just close my eyes for a bit…Nothing will be too bad, right? It's not like…I can…fall asleep…in a fucking…chair….

 _I hate school. Always have, always fucking will. Mostly it's because kids seem to be drawn to me to be fucking assholes. Why me? Maybe because I'm a fucking dick to everyone for no fucking reason what so ever._

 _I remember at one point I was sitting in math class or something like that when some of these assholes sat down next to me. They all start talking amongst themselves. They were acting like they wanted to be fucking quiet, but that they wanted me to hear what was fucking being said._

 _They did this for several goddamned days, actually. The conversation topics varied, from girls they were dating, to who they wanted to date, and the such. I'm pretty damn sure they were testing what grounds they would be able to piss me the fuck off._

 _One day, they started talking about some of the male student body._

 _At this point in the year, I had realized these guys would do anyone or anything. They were mostly fucking wrestlers for Christ's sake. I really didn't think they would talk publicly about the guys they would want to fuck though. Because most of these guys were also very homophobic. I find it ironic._

 _So, I'm sitting there, calmly trying to fucking figure out to solve the basic algebra, when one of these assholes suddenly speaks a little louder._

 _"What about Feliciano?"_

 _I swear to fucking God, you could hear the pencil snap in my hand._

 _"What do you mean, what about Feliciano?"_

 _"I mean, the guy is adorable and innocent. And you know he wouldn't scream or anything. He is mute."_

 _I can already feel Selene tensing up next to me. She knows as well as I do what they are implying. "Lovino, don't do anything stupid."_

 _I say nothing to her. Partially because I can't actually say anything. And the other part is because I can't make that promise to her._

 _"You have a pretty good point there. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it, either. No one would believe him either."_

 _"It's not like anyone would try to stop us eith-"_

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I jump over the table and slam the first guys face into his math book and deck the other in the face._

 _Or…at least I wanted to. Just before I jumped out of my chair, and hand lands on my shoulder and stops me. I glare at the person, ready to tell them off, expecting Selene. It wasn't her._

 _It was Antonio. He usually sits next to me in this class. He writes on a black sheet of paper next to me. "They're just trying to provoke you. Don't give in!"_

 _"They're talking about raping my brother."_

I suddenly jerk out of the dream. More fucking bad tastes in my mouth. I hate these fucking memories.

Alfred suddenly comes running up to me. "Dude! They're bringing in another level five!"

This peaks my interest. "Really? Who?" More kids start clustering around us.

"No idea, man. But apparently, this guy took down half the football team!"

Gilbert, who had shown up after I fell asleep, whistles lowly. "Damn. Even Ivan didn't get that many kids."

Arthur, who must have also shown up when I was asleep, nods. "This guy must be huge. Or very lethal."

There's a shout by the door. "Here they come!"

And just like that the entire room runs to the doors. Of course, everyone gets up to the front, so I can't fucking see a thing. Gilbert suddenly leaves, clearly in shock. Heh, maybe his brother finally fucking snapped. I sneak into Gilbert's spot. I'm amazed by what I see.

His clothes are covered in blood, and torn. There's blood in his hair, and on his face. His knuckles are bleeding. There is just so much blood on him. His hands are restrained in front of him and he is struggling, _damn he is struggling so much!_

I jump in front of the dramatic precession. "Feliciano! What the fuck is going on?!"

The room grows drastically silent for a few seconds, until my brother starts yelling.

"Why is everyone calling me Feliciano?! My name is not Feliciano! I'm Luciano! LU-CI-AN-O!"

 **Feliciano's POV (after he went missing)**

There is blackness everywhere. It's so dark in here. I'm scared. Where's my board? The last thing I remember is those men coming into the house. That boy who killed Mama and Papa was there too.

Am I dead? No…no that's not right. I was in a warehouse. With mirrors. Lots and lots of mirrors. Then…I think I got pulled into one? That makes no sense though.

"Who the fuck are you?"

That voice sounds almost familiar. Almost, but not quite. I turn and see a boy about my age right behind me. He even looks like me! Just…he's tanner…and his hair is darker and his eyes look…fuchsia? Is that the right word?

He growls suddenly. "I said; who the fuck are you?"

I shake my head. Hopefully, he knows what I mean by that.

He suddenly grips my face. Hard. "What. Cat got your tongue? Why do you look like me?"

I shrug. I have no idea. I want to know, just as much as he does.

He sighs and sits down, huffing. "Whatever. Don't talk. I don't care."

 _Yes, you do. Lovi does this all the time when he tries to act like he doesn't want something._

"…M…"

The boy glares at me. "What, you trying to talk now?"

"…M…y…My….n…na…name…"

He rolls his eyes. "Any day now!"

"F…Fe..Felic…Felician…Feliciano."

He smirks. "Feliciano, huh? I'm Luciano."

After a while, I managed to be able to talk normally without the stutters. We just asked each other questions, back and forth.

"So, Feliciano, why weren't you talking earlier?"

I shrug. "I really haven't talked for a few years, ve." We both decided to ignore the random verbal tic.

"Why?"

"Ve, I just didn't want to. I didn't want to talk at all. After Mama and Papa died…"

Luciano nods. "You could tell me about them at some point. Usually talking helps people out, ya know?"

I nod slightly. "Ve, that's why I've been in therapy with my brothers."

"You have brothers?"

"Si, ve. Two of them. Lovino is my older twin and Marcello is younger than me."

Luciano nods. "I have two brothers. But I don't talk with them much."

"Why not, ve?"

"My younger brother left a long time ago. I have no idea where he went. The other one is just a dumbass."

I laugh. "Ve, you remind me of Lovi."

He shrugs. "Though, I do wonder what this place is. And why do we look alike?"

"Ve, I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was being dragged into a mirror."

"I do to. Maybe we're like reflections of each other? Something like the darker and lighter versions of each other? I don't know, dammit!"

"Hmmm…but that doesn't explain where we are, ve."

"True. Maybe our minds somehow melded or something?"

I shrug, and am about to say something, until this shining thing pops up next to us. Luciano stands up. "I'm going to see what that is."

"Ve?! No! I want to go!"

He glares at me. "I'm going. You can't stop me, Feliciano."

"Y-Y-Yes I can!"

He scoffs and steps into the light. It expands and the whole area is soon engulfed in a blinding light.

 **Present, Lovino's POV**

"I want to see him."

"I'm sorry, Lovino, I can't let you see him."

"He's my fucking brother, I need to see him!"

"I can't let you see him!" Katyusha yells at me. She's never yelled at me before.

"Why?"

"Because your brother hospitalized the _entire_ football team without getting a single scratch on his person. He broke. He doesn't even know who he _is._ " She shakes her head. "He's too dangerous to be around."

"Don't you think if he was around people he knows he would…I don't know…fucking remember something? Wouldn't being near his twin make him realize who he is?"

She sighs and sits down at her desk rubbing her temples. "I would love to give you permission to see him. God knows I understand what you're going through. But I can't. It's not up to me."

Great. Fucking great.

"Lovino, where are you going?!"

"Back to my room, where I can fucking think alone." I slam the door shut behind me.

 _I open my eyes to realize I'm sitting in a field. With rainbows fucking EVERYWHERE._

 _"Is that a fucking pony over there?" No. There's about fifty fucking_ unicorns _over there. "Holy fuck, they're shitting the rainbows!"_

 _"LOOOOOOOOOOVIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

 _I turn towards the loud chanting of my name. "What. The fuck. Was that." I'm afraid to look. I really am. Which, ya know, is perfectly fucking logical, because there is about…a lot of Antonio's running in the hills._

 _All chanting my fucking name._

 _"LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOVI! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I scream as I start running in the opposite direction._

 _"OHONHONHONHONHONHONHONHONHON!"_

 _I continue sprinting. "Please don't be a million fucking French bastards, fucking please." Of course it is. And every single one of them is naked with roses over their fucking genitals. "Mother fucker…."_

 _I have no idea how long I was running. It must have been for eternity. Or ten fucking minutes._

 _I eventually came across a gazebo. There's a few mirrors here and there. I see my reflection in each of them._

 _However, all of them are different._

 _One is me in a Halloween costume of some sort._

 _Another, I look like a mobster._

 _There's one that looks like a fucking cat, of all things._

 _The one that draws my attention the most is the pouty looking brat in the middle of all the mirrors. The younger version of me._

 _"Bastard." He mutters under his breath._

 _I feel an eye twitch. "Oi. Watch your tongue, brat."_

 _He pouts even more. "How could you forget?"_

 _"What do you mean?" I bend down so I can see him in the face._

 _He looks up at me. "You know what I mean. Bastard." Tears threaten to overflow from his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, brat, but I don't have any idea what you mean."_

 _His hand shoots out and pushes me to the ground before grabbing my shirt to pull him from mirror partially. I close my eyes. I don't want to see what was going to happen._

 _"How could you forget me, and everything we went through…Lovi?" Halfway through, the voice changed._

 _I look. It's Antonio who is above me, not the younger version of myself._

 _He has no eyes. It's just black holes, as though someone had taken his emerald green eyes. Blood drips out of the holes like tears._

 _He leans closer to me. "How could you forget…my precious Lovi?" He kisses me,_

 _I can feel warm drops of blood on my cheek._

 _Or were those tears?_

 _…Am…I…the one crying?_

 **Name: Beilschmidt, Gilbert  
Age: 17  
Grade: 12  
Family: Mother [DECEASED], Father [DECEASED], Grandfather [DECEASED], Brother: Beilschmidt, Ludwig  
Synopsis written by therapist, Tino: Gilbert has a rough life so far.**

 **Bullied from a young age, he and his brother had faced many issues from the start of school. Gilbert was always rather sick growing up- so his younger brother has informed me. Gilbert refuses to state this. Though, he has had many issues growing up thus far, there is mostly no comment on his mental state.**

 **The one problem that has arisen is this other persona he has created. He will often slip into it, or other aspects of it. Such as, he has at times introduced himself as Prussia, or that he is from Prussia, often not realizing he has done this. Ludwig has told me this started when they moved in with their grandfather.**

 **Gilbert has also flat out refused to tell me what had happened to them when their parents were killed. Ludwig has also been of no use for this, as he does not recall what had occurred- thus making it almost impossible to properly state when everything had happened.**

 **I have admitted Gilbert into the institution due to him not being able to accurately describe himself on numerous occasions. He put up no fight, realizing he does have a problem himself.**

 **Since then, the incidents have decreased and he has grown close to another patient, Matthew Williams. Both have been getting considerably better, particularly in comparison to when they both were admitted.**

 **A/N: So. To explain a few things.**

 **Yes, this does now have at least one 2P character. He sticks around for quite a while after this chapter, and even this story.**

 **I'm not sure if you all have noticed this, but when it came to Feliciano he never said 've', but he is now. This is something I did on purpose. When the time comes, I'll explain it more in depth. But, the reason why I did this is because I'm using the 've' as an equivalency to 'um' or 'uh'. I don't know if this is a legitimate thing, but since Feliciano hasn't talked in so long, he just does the verbal tic on instinct. I had thought about this when I was performing in a public speaking competition. In the only debates I ever did, there was this guy (he even was in the running to go to nationals, btw) who said uhm, and uh, upwards of 40 or even 50 times in a 2 minute period. I never noticed because it was so smooth, and I thought it was a tic-he couldn't help doing it. This is the same for Feliciano.**

 **And the second dream. My friend had made a bet that I couldn't write something with rainbows and unicorns. And I did. And then that had happened. I drew the scene with Lovino and Antonio, and I plan on positing it online at some point.**

 **When I do it will be at .com**

 **I will also be putting all of the profiles on there and the correct order of the memories from Antonio and the Cat when I have some time.**

 **Anyway, leave a review, and I will see you guys on Thursday or possibly on Friday before I leave. Bye bye!**

 **And pick a name!**

 **Kiku  
Arthur  
Elizabeta  
Alfred  
Ivan  
Natalya**

 **I took off Ludwig because his is similar to Gilbert's.**


	19. MP 6: A View Into The Mind

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry this is later than I was wanting. I had…uh…I was busier than I thought I would be.**

 **But I am moved in, and school is starting soon.**

 **But, enjoy!**

 **Feliciano's POV**

By the time I regain control, I was already in a small room. There are two beds in each corner and a dresser in between. A table sits in a corner with two chairs by it.

I can see Luciano standing in the corner. "Why did you do that?!" I scream at him. "I could have handled it!"

He shakes his head. "You know what would have happened."

"Well, why did you interfere?"

"Did you want to be beaten to a pulp?!"

"No!" I scream. "But why? You don't even know me that well!"

He shrugs. "Because I don't want to find out if I would feel it too." He smirks. "Plus I haven't kicked anyone's asses in a while."

I'm about to say something when the door cuts me off. It opens and closes quickly for a person to just slip into the room. I turn and scream.

"V-v-ve, Ivan!"

 **Antonio's POV**

I haven't seen Lovi for a while. He should have come out from his room by now right? I'll go check on him!

…Huh. Why is his door open like that? He never leaves the door open. I begin to worry.

"Lovi?" I call out opening the door. My stomach sinks quickly. The room is a disaster. Blankets torn from the bed. Drawers ripped from the dresser. Clothes strewn everywhere. It's almost like someone was looking for something.

I notice something lying on the ground. I pick it up and I really begin to worry about Lovi.

 **"Tell Feliciano the Calaropi's say '** ** _Ciao'"_**

I tear down the hallway, looking for the room Feliciano is being kept in, not noticing the necklace with the tomato pendant on the floor.

 **Lovino's POV**

Holy fucking shit…my head is killing me. I open my eyes and notice I'm in a dark room. So fucking classy. My fucking god, this guy is fucking stereotypical for a kidnapper.

Next thing I notice is that I'm tied up. My hands are above me. The whole setting seems almost eerily familiar.

Suddenly a light is turned on. I realize that I'm not the only one here. There's two other people tied next to me, however both of them seem to be unconscious and have bags over their heads. I hear footsteps and look to see a teenaged boy walking towards me. He has a smile, and his obviously-dyed-blond hair is pinned back at the bangs. He's very tan, and his brown eyes glitter sharply. " _Ciao, Lovino."_

I knew that voice. How could I not? I mean, his voice still haunts my nightmares. "Y-You! You ba-"

He places a finger over my mouth. "Remember last time we were here what happened when you lipped at me? This is your one and only warning."

I stare him dead in the face. "Who are you." It's not a question, but a demand.

He laughs slightly. "I go by many names, Lovino, as do you. However, not all my names are mine by birthright, _Romano*._ " He emphasizes the name.

"How do you know about that name?!"

"You're a bright boy. Think about it."

It doesn't take too long to figure out. He used _that_ name. "You belong to the mafia."

He grins. "Good! You aren't an idiot! I can see why Romulus left all the behind-the-scenes work to you and not Veneziano*."

"Is there something I _can_ call you? Since you won't like my names I'd give you."

He grips my chin and looks me dead in the eyes. "In the public eye, I go by the name Eli Worthington. I'm telling you because I doubt that you'll leave this room alive. Eli, however is not my birth name."

"What is your birth name, then?"

"My! You're quite the curious creature! Well, I'll tell you. My name is Luciano. Luciano Calaropi*."

I knew the name. Very well. The Calaropi family had been trying to usurp power from the Vargas family for generations. For a while, they disappeared off the map. None of them could be found. None of the surfaced. Until Mama and Papa's deaths. "You're the heir to your family."

"Yes! You are a smart, smart boy, Lovino! A shame I have to kill you. You could be a great asset. Sadly, my plans don't involve you living." He shakes his head. "But, you know, squishing out your family is just the first step in my plan."

"Your plan." This guy seems egocentric. I already know he has daddy issues. So, I'll bait him a bit.

"Yes! First, I have to gain control of the underground."

I scoff. "Right. That's not possible. There's too many people out there! You'll never get it!"

"That's where you are wrong, Romano!" He starts to laugh a bit. "I have the help of _demons._ "

"Demons. Demons are helping you."

"Exactly! Creeper is a demon! A specific breed of demon; ripped from the nightmares of children. He isn't even the strongest demon I have!"

"What do you plan on doing after you get the underground under your control?"

Luciano skips-fucking _skips_ up to me. "That is a sec-ret~!" He turns and skips out of the room.

I shake my head. I'm going to be killed by a fucking psychopath that fucking skips.

 **Feliciano's POV**

Ivan and I…talked. After my initial fright, he just started talking to me. He wouldn't stop. More like couldn't. He went on and on about how his mother was killed by his father and how his father had trained him to kill.

I sat there listening to him talk. He turns to me, finally, at one point. "Feliciano, you and your brothers have a certain…strong quality to you. You have a strong will power."

"Ve? Why do you say that?"

He shrugs. "I remember hearing Lovino tell everyone the story of how your parents died. I don't think I would be able to take it that calmly. I didn't when my own family died."

A sudden knock makes us jump, and when the door swings open, I look in shock. "Antonio? What are you doing here, ve?"

He holds up a little note. "Lovi…Lovi is missing. They left a note for you." I read the note, and a sense of dread fills me. "That's not all." I look back at Antonio. "More people went missing. Not just Lovi."

"Who…?"

 **Name:** **Héderváry, Elizabeta  
Age: 17  
Grade: 11  
Family: Mother [IMPRISONED] Father [IMPRISIONED]  
** **Level: [4]  
Synopsis written by therapist, Berwald: Prior to coming here, Elizabeta has told me that she was sold by her parents to a man who would buy young children off of drug addicts. Shortly after that had happened, her parents were arrested. However, Elizabeta would not be found for several years after the arrest was made.**

 **In this time, one would say that a form of Stockholm Syndrome started. When Elizabeta arrived at the academy at the age of fifteen, she was quiet and withdrawn. Though, she has admitted she was never assaulted in any manner that many of the girls were- she had said she was too masculine for many of the tastes for much of the men. She said that was true, except she was drawn to the man who had bought her off of her parents. He was a truly horrible man, but she was drawn to him nonetheless.**

 **After she was here for about a month, she tried escaping. Though she has never out and out stated this, it was speculated she was trying to get back not only to the man who was holding her, but also to the drugs. When she was brought here, she was addicted to a variety of hallucinogenic drugs. We believe that all the girls were given this in order to subdue them. Elizabeta failed to escape that night.**

 **She tried again and again and again. She went through many with drawls at this time. Her therapist at the time had left, there for she has since been transferred into my care.**

 **It has been about two weeks since she last tried to escape. She has discovered she won't make it out of here. Elizabeta was found in the pharmacy. We are unsure how she got in there, but she had to be taken to the ER to have her stomach pumped. She has since been placed in the asylum as a level four. I do not trust her to not be able to escape from her room. She wasn't attending classes prior to this, but she still wasn't technically in the asylum, either.**

 **After two months, Elizabeta has finally been allowed out of isolation. Since then, she has improved drastically. She has become cheerier, and has made friends with some of the other students. In a few months she will be admitted into the private school.**

 **A/N: I know I said I would do Kiku, but I couldn't think of anything for him right now. Anyway, there are like two more chapters in this arc. I'll end up doing the rest of the files in that time. I'll just do top half bottom half or something like that.**

 **Leave a review, and I will see you all on Thursday! Bye bye!**


	20. MP 7: Master Evil Plan Unfurls

**A/N: Hey guys**

 **So there isn't a file in this chapter because I'm really exhausted right now, and I did not realize what I had in this chapter until I started re-editing it and I'm sitting here like, no, I have to change this, omg. I'm rather ashamed as to what I had originally.**

 **That, and I threw in Marcello's file in the end bit there.**

 **Anywho~ this is getting to the last bit of this arc. This one was short compared to the rest-especially since I combined three chapters in the last update.**

 **Regardless, enjoy~!**

 **Lovino's POV**

 _I'm trying to focus. God knows I am._

 _However, the table won't fucking stay_ still. _It's pissing me off. And it's all because of that damned tomato bastard! He keeps shaking it to see what I'll do._

 _Eventually, it just gets to be too fucking much. I reach over and grip his ear and yank him so I can glare down at him. "Antonio. Knock it the fuck off."_

 _"Owowowowowowowowowow! Lovi! It huuuuuuuuuuurts!"_

 _"Then stop shaking the fucking table!"_

 _"I can't help it! You look so cute when you're mad!"_

 _I let him go, flushing at his words. "B-Bullshit, bastard! I'm not cute!"_

 _He grins. "Yes you are, Lovi!" He kisses me quickly. "Otherwise I wouldn't love you as much as I do."_

 **OoOoOoOOoooooOOOO**

 _I look up at Antonio. He's still over me, but his hands are on my shoulders._

 _"Remember me, Lovi. Please."_

 **Feliciano's POV, after blinding light**

First thing I notice, is that me and Luciano are standing in the room with each other. Which is weird. What's also weird, is that Luciano is in a hospital bed, and I'm standing against the wall. He looks like he's struggling to talk. I also notice Lovino is sitting in a bed not too far from where Luciano is at. I jump in front of Lovi. "Wh…Wh..Whe…Where…"

"Ve! Fratello! I'm right here! That's Luciano! I'm here!" Lovino is looking right through me, it seems. Almost shocked...like he can't even hear me…

"Where the fuck am I?!" Lovino gapes at Luciano. I realize what happened. Luciano is in my body, and I'm just observing everything.

"Ve, Luciano, give it back. I want my body back."

Lovino randomly yells. "Yes, you fucking did!"

Suddenly, everything goes into black. When I can see again, I realize that I'm in that dark room again.

"I want to have my body. It's mine, ve!"

Luciano shrugs. "Whatever. I'll jump in when I want to."

"It's my body, ve!"

He throws his hands up. "Fine! Just help me get back into my fucking body, and I won't take over yours."

"Ve, alright."

 **Later**

A few people have been in and out to visit. By the time I had woken up again (in my own body), Lovino had already left.

I wish he hadn't. Because I'm staring at a good chunk of the football team right now. I can see Luciano out of the corner of my eye. He seems tense and not really enjoying the situation right now.

"Ve…w…why are y-you all in here?" I stutter. I notice that there is a large amount of them right in front of the door.

The captain comes right up to my bed. "We wanted to see you, Feli. You know, we really missed you."

Ever since Lovi…and even Luddy was institutionalized…well, the football team really wouldn't leave me alone. I became more of a punching bag than I really had been before.

I'm suddenly lifted from the bed and thrown to the ground. I whimper. "Why?" I ask.

One of the scowls at me. "Because something ain't right with you." I'm lifted back up and held in the air.

The captain smirks, then turns to most of the team. "Leave. And watch the door." Not including Luciano, there's only three of us left in here. "You know…" The captain turns to me. "We really missed our punching bad." I suddenly get put on my feet. "Especially now that you can talk, we can hear more than your lame ass whimpers."

"V-ve…?" Suddenly, he rears back and decks me in the face.

"You aren't so safe without that German psychopath with you."

"Luddy isn't a psychopath! He's just a little emotionally unstable…"

"Like your brother?"

"Shut up!" I scream. I turn and punch him. "You don't know what we've been through!" I suddenly start to regret my decision when I see the blood steadily dripping down his face.

"You know, that hurt, you little shit." I start backing up, seeing how angry I made him. "I wouldn't hurt you. But now you fucking pissed me off."

It's a weird feeling. The feeling of another spirit slamming into your body. And your own soul staying there. Luciano takes complete control of my body. But…I'm still here.

The football captain stops walking towards me. "What's wrong with your right eye? It's pink."

My body moves and grabs him. Throws him into the other. Grabs the IV thing and hits them with it. The door opens and more of the team comes in. Blood starts to spatter in places. I feel it running down my hands as I abandon the IV and go with my fists. I'm pretty sure that some of these kids were stabbed somewhere. I can hear myself laughing. I can feel the vibrations in my chest.

"HELP! HE'S FUCKING INSANE!" Someone screams.

It's also a very weird sensation being thrown out of your own body. I see how much blood is everywhere, and I'm certain that Luciano killed someone. It's weird seeing your body being tackled to the ground and watching as it's dragged away with another person inside of it. That it's your body, but not you.

It's weird being dragged along by invisible threads…seeing the way that your body thrashes to try to escape. To get the people who did it wrong in so many ways.

Mi dispace, Lovi. Luddy. Nonno. I couldn't keep control.

 **Lovino's POV**

I jerk awake. When did I even fall asleep? I don't fucking know.

Of course, someone's head is right fucking above me. And I smack right into it. "Fuck! That hurt!" I grit my teeth and rub my forehead. I look and see that fucking Antonio is leaning above my bed. Or was. He's now on the floor, clutching his gushing nose.

"Owwwwwww….Loooooooviiiiiiiii!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I scream at him.

He puts his hands up in defense, letting blood steadily drip down and onto the floor. "I heard you yelling from the hall, so I thought you were in trouble! Then I noticed you were sleeping, and I noticed how cute you were, but then! I noticed that you were having a nightmare, so I tried waking you up. Then you said 'tomato bastard' so I thought you were angry at me for trying to wake you up, but then you started whimpering and stuff, so I tried to wake you up, then you did and hit my nose!"

I only fucking caught half of that. "Just get out…" I already have a fucking headache. And I need to fucking think.

"But…"

"GET OOOOOOOOUT!" I yell at him. He doesn't waste time in leaving the room. Which is fucking perfect.

I lay back down on the bed. What the fuck was with that dream?

I don't remember much…just that Antonio was in it. A lot. And he kissed me several times. God damn it, Lovino, stop blushing like a school girl in love! Mother of fuck, it's just a dream.

Or was it? It all seemed pretty real.

I turn over to my side. Selene still wasn't back-which was weird. I feel something under my pillow and remember I had stuck the files underneath there.

"I still never read Marcello's." I pull out the file and begin skimming it.

Name: Vargas, Marcello  
Age: 15  
Grade: 9  
Family: Mother [Deceased], Father [Deceased], Grandfather Vargas, Romulus, Older brother(s): Vargas Feliciano and Lovino  
Synopsis written by therapist Berwald: Out of the three siblings, Marcello may perhaps have been dealing with the death of their parents the worst. He has since become apathetic to everything. He gives brief responses when asked questions.

What he has stated, is that it is his fault that his parents are dead. He has said that he wanted a glass of water, and his mother had gone down to get the water for him. He said when he saw this monster, he ran for the father, and all three were taken.

The one emotional response that I got out of him was when I decided to institutionalize him. While I do agree that he was egged on by the other students, he is being institutionalized as a level Five for fear of danger towards other students. It has not officially been released, but he attacked two students while in a panicked state of mind.

I decide that is enough for today. I set down the file, stunned. Both my brothers are as a level five. I never really knew. I need a distraction.

I walk over to the little dresser thing and grab one of the few things I have in here. There's a necklace with a tomato pendant. I have no fucking idea where it came from, but I know I cherish it in some way. I thought my mom gave it to me at some point, but what if Antonio…?

I sense a presence behind me. "Antonio, I thought I told you to-" a rag is placed over my face. I instantly know the smell to be chloroform. I only know because Nonno made me and Feli sniff it to know what it smells like. We both passed out of course.

The necklace falls out of my hands as I start to fade out. Fuck…. "Ciao, Lovino Romano Vargas."

I know that voice. It's deeper, but I know it.

 _"Remember me, Lovino?"_

The bastard who killed Mama and Papa…and now Nonno, and probably me too.

I fight. Of fucking course I fight him. I kick the dresser…hard enough to leave a dent in the wood. But it isn't enough.

Just before passing out, only one thought floats in my brain.

 _Antonio…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I…remember now. I remember…you._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I love you…bastard._

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **The whole ear thing. I did that to one of my friends and my teacher said nothing. I also ripped the kids chair out from under him and my teacher just said "Don't mess with Sarah." It was gratifying.**

 **Anyway, I will be doing Kiku and Elizabeta next week when I update.**

 **Okay. I swear to all things holy. I have been trying to DO THIS FREAKING LINK TO WHERE I POST AWESOME THINGS FOR THIS AND FF HATES IT. JUST LOOK UP Stomei97ficandgame on tumblr. That's what it is.**

 **Leave a review, and I will see you guys when I update again. I know I did explain this but for reclarification – I am moving out of my parent's house tomorrow into my dorm. And until about the 20** **th** **I will be swamped- this will give me time to actually get settled in and start everything. So I will update again, don't worry, but it will more than likely be either the 20** **th** **or the 21** **st** **.**

 **Bye bye!**


	21. MP 8: Shit Hits the Fan

**A/N: I know I said I would do Kiku, but I couldn't think of anything for him right now. Anyway, there are like two more chapters in this arc. I'll end up doing the rest of the files in that time. I'll just do top half bottom half or something like that.**

 **Leave a review, and I will see you all on Thursday! Bye bye!**

 **A/N: Hiya guys!**

 **Again, no little profile. I'm going to write the rest of them put them in the end of the next chapter.**

 **Antonio's POV**

I run out of Feliciano's room. I have to create a distraction. But what can I do?

Then, I saw it. The fire alarm. "Perfect. He can get out if I pull this." I go to pull the lever, but there is a lock on it. "Crap…I can manually set them off with smoke…" But who has a lighter. Then it hits me.

"Gil!" I yell across the hallway when I see my friend.

"What, Tonio? I'm busy."

"I know, but I need your lighter."

"Why?"

"Because I need to set off the fire alarms."

"Again. Why? Normally the awesome me would gladly help but…"

"Feliciano is going to help us look for them. The notes all specifically point to Feli. But he has to get out of here, and we need a distraction, and an impromptu fire drill would be perfect."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you to get them."

"Understandable. I'll come eventually. I gotta go home first. We're all meeting in the forest near the school."

"Wait, why are you going home?"

I turn and grin at him, but not my usual carefree smile. "I need my axe, si?"

I rush out of the parking lot, just when I hear the alarms going off. I rush to my house quickly.

Or I would have, if a man hadn't been waiting by my car. "Excuse me, but who are you, sir?" While he was distracting me, I didn't notice anyone towering behind me and getting ready to hit me with a shovel until it was too late.

 **Feliciano's POV**

I sit down, absorbing all the information Antonio told me. It's not only Lovi, but _those two_ as well?

"It seems someone is targeting you, da?"

I turn and glance at Ivan. "Ve, what do you mean?"

"I mean someone is trying to lure you out of hiding. To anger you beyond control. In order to _control you._ "

"What would the point be in that, ve? And also, how can you tell?"

Ivan tilts his head and glances out the window. "Because whoever is kidnapping students took all the people you care about the most. They even left notes saying who they are, where they are at and all speaking to _you_ directly. It isn't rocket science, Feliciano."

"Ve, I know. But why me? Why not Lovi? He's stronger than me in so many ways…"

Ivan shrugs. "Maybe because they know about your friend who is following you around."

"Ve?"

"That Luciano person you were talking to."

Luciano tilts his head to the side. "Apparently, he doesn't think you're batshit like everyone else."

Ivan stands and stretches. "I want to help you, Feliciano."

"W-why, ve? You don't know me that well."

He shakes his head. "No. I know _of_ you though. And your family. And I know that whoever is targeting your family will be going after mine next."

"V-ve?! W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, silly little Veneziano, that my family is head of the Russian Mafia branch here. And that whoever wants to hurt the Vargas's will eventually come after my own."

Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off. "Fine, ve. But please, _please_ turn back if things get dangerous. I'd rather die with my brothers and know that someone else will take this guy down."

Ivan stops for a moment. "Deal."

Long story short, we got out. There was chaos everywhere, water spraying every which way, and no one paying attention to us. We managed to get out without me having to rely on Luciano.

We find the spot and I sit on one of the swings, waiting for Big Brother Toni.

It's about half an hour before Gil comes out of the forest and not Antonio. Before I can even say anything he holds up another note. "I found this by his car."

 ** _Hurry, hurry for the big event!  
It's time for the sacrifice of the lambs!  
We're waiting for you, Veneziano! Come!  
Before we have all the fun and dance in the blood!_**

 **Lovino's POV**

Eli comes back in the room a few hours later. He's giggling insanely. "Seems you found something amusing."

"Oh yes! Yes I have! In fact he's just plain adorable how he keeps calling for you!"

"W-What?" I begin to panic.

"Oh yes! He keeps asking where you are! So, I decided to bring him in here!"

A boy and a girl walk into the room. The girl is pretty, and looks really sweet, while the boy looks mischievous. Both look similar enough to be siblings. Behind them they drag a figure with a bag over his head. I have no idea who it is.

Eli turns to the boy and girl and grins widely. "These two lovely little cherubs are my younger siblings, Gabriel and Felicia."

The boy, Gabriel, turns to Eli. "Where do you want us to put this guy?"

"Right there is fine."

The girl, Felicia, pouts. "Why do you kill all these cute boys, Luci?"

 _Kill?!_ Kill all these cute boys?! Does that mean…?

Eli snorts. " _I_ usually don't kill them."

"Yeah, but why kill them in general?"

"Because, my sweet little sister, they are in my way. And I don't like it when things are in my way. So I destroy them." At this point he is grinning and towering over Felicia.

"Ah. I-I see, brother." She somehow could not meet his eyes.

Eli turns to me. "Now then! Lovino, I bet you are oh so _very_ curious about who is under this hood, hm? Well, it should be a pleasant surprise. I know you must be absolutely _dying_ to see him."

I don't fucking like how he emphasized dying. I don't. Not at fucking all. But Eli takes my silence as an invitation to keep taunting me. "Oh, yes, indeed. I know he really wants to see you."

"Then let him see me." I try to sound polite. I do. I remember very fucking well what happens when you disobey him. Feliciano still has the scar from the knife. And I still have the scar from that bullet.

Eli says nothing, but he smirks as he pulls the bag off of the figures face. I manage to keep my face blank when I see Antonio's wide blinking eyes, but inside I am panicking. I want to tell Luciano to let Antonio go, but that would give him more leverage. Eli takes both his siblings and leaves the room.

Antonio jumps up. Or tries to. It doesn't really help that his knees are tied together. After he recovers from falling flat on his face he looks at me. "L-Lovi! You're okay!"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not 'okay' Antonio. I'm anything but 'okay'. Physically, yes, I am fucking peachy. Well, my fucking arms hurt, but they've been tied up like this for God knows how long. But anyway…I know what this fucking asshole does to people. I still have the scars, mental and physical, about what he did to me. Look at what he fucking did to Feliciano."

Antonio looks up at me, a gleam in his face. "Feliciano! He's coming!"

"W-What?!"

Antonio nods. "That guy, he kidnapped people. People especially close to Feliciano."

I glance at the two figures next to me. I'm pretty sure they're conscious. "Then…"

Antonio nods. "One of those two is Marcello, and the other is Ludwig. Gil is freaking out along with your brother."

"But why? What is the point in targeting only _one_ of us?" I suddenly realize something. "Unless he couldn't figure out how to get Feli out of the psych ward. So he's luring Feli here so he can kill all of us. Or he's trying to break Feliciano into killing himself. But…ah fuck it. It's too fucking complicated."

Antonio sighs. "I'm sorry, Lovi. I'm sorry I was an idiot and got myself captured."

I shake my head. "It's alright, you bastard. Not your damn fault, is it?"

He grins slightly. "Well, I wonder why they didn't tie me up like you? Why leave me on the floor?"

A voice suddenly penetrates throughout the room, probably over an intercom. "You are very observant, Mr. Antonio, for a man who doesn't usually observe their surroundings." A snicker. "But, I figure, I may as well answer your questions. You're going to fight."

Antonio looks alarmed. "Fight what?"

There is a laugh. I can see mentally Eli's smirk. "Lovino knows. Why don't you tell him?"

I can feel the dread. I know what that fucking thing is and I know exactly what it can do.

"Creeper. It's the creeper."

"Yes! It is!"

Fuck. Not that thing again. God no. I fight against the restraints slightly. "Why him? Make me fight it! Please!"

Silence. Then a little snicker. "Because, Lovino, there is a simple idea that I want to torture you until you beg me to kill you. I don't like physically attacking people unless I am angry. I much prefer breaking a person. Slowly, very slowly until the light of life is gone from their eyes. Then I kill them."

I grit my teeth. "I won't break. I won't."

"Oh? Even when someone you care about is ripped apart slowly? While he fights for his life, and you see him struggle, knowing that you _can't do anything to help him?"_ I say nothing. There is nothing for me to say. "Regardless, I think Antonio deserves an advantage, at the very least. He gets a weapon. Any weapon he wants."

Antonio doesn't hesitate. "My axe. I want my axe."

"Alright. That's do able."

In a matter of minutes, Antonio is untied and has his axe, how they got it here so fast, I will never know, but regardless he has it. He seems confused. "Aren't you going to move them? So they won't get hurt?"

"Oh! That's the fun part! See, I like there be a little risk in these games. So, those three will sit there. Lovino will have the honor of watching it all, of course. Be careful not to harm my prizes I tried so hard to get."

"Fine." I have never seen him like this. Antonio is so serious. He swings the axe around a bit. "Where is this thing I have to kill?"

I hear the screech. "Antonio! Behind you!" He manages to hold his axe above his head while the claws of the Creeper come down. It yanks at it, throwing Antonio. I pull against the ropes on my arms, holding me up. I want to help him. I _need_ to help him.

Antonio regains his balance and swings the axe around a bit. He then lifts it above his head to strike at the monster. But the axe bounces off, not even leaving a scratch. "W-What?" Antonio stutters.

A laugh fills the room. "I forgot to mention that only specific weapons will harm demons. They have to be made specially. Well, not only that, you have to be part demon hunter to be able to use the powers in the weapons. You have the weapon, but not the blood."

I begin to panic. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The laugh escalates. "Yes! Yes I can! Remember my goal is to fucking break you! I want to sit there and watch your face turn in pain as you watch him die!"

I pull even harder at the bonds. But no use. They won't budge. Antonio throws the axe to the ground, and runs, trying to avoid the claws. I know that he will eventually tire out, and I have to _do something for Christ's sake_ before he dies!

But what can I do?

 **Meanwhile: Outside of the Building Lovino et all are being held. Omniscient Third Person**

The three teens stand in front of the building. Gilbert smirks. "So this is where they're being kept, huh? Well. Why don't we tear this place to the ground?"

There is a sudden loud scream, followed by another person yelling in a manner that was unidentifiable.

 _Lovi! It has to be!_ Feliciano thinks as he takes off running into the building. Gilbert starts after him, until a hand stops him.

"Ivan? What the hell? My brother is in there!"

"I know that. But this is something only Feliciano can do. He has to save them alone."

"Who deemed you the person who prophesizes all this shit?"

"That man who is doing the same thing to Feliciano. He did the same thing to me."

"What did he do?"

"He made me kill my mother."

"I thought your father killed your mother."

Ivan just smiles. "Well, I wonder what is the truth, then?

 **Lovino's POV**

I struggle against the bonds until I smell something… _sweet?_ It seems familiar…almost like my…mom.

I'm confused when I suddenly get released from the bonds. I hear something faintly. _You can save him._

I rush towards the Creeper and Antonio. I grab the axe, trusting my body.

I keep running even when the monster manages to catch Antonio in the stomach. I don't know what I had been thinking, but I realize I'm airborne, and I bring the axe down on the monster, right where I could cut it in half.

I don't know what I was expecting. But I was mildly surprised when the axe actually cut through the monster, causing black ick to spatter everywhere. I throw the axe away and run to where Antonio had fallen.

"Dammit…" The cut is deep.

 _"Hey, Lovi!"_

Antonio grimaces. "It doesn't hurt at all, Lovi."

 _"What bastard." I mutter, hardly meaning it when he wraps his arms around my neck._

"Bullshit."

 _"Nothing! I just wanted to say hi to my adorable tomato~!" He starts to cough insanely._

"You're right. It hurts like a bitch." He grins at me. "I think I'll make it." He starts to cough up blood.

 _"Don't die, dammit! You're needed!" I don't know where the words came from._

"D-dammit! You can't die! I need you!"

 _He laughs, all carefree and shit. "Don't worry, Lovi. I won't die anytime soon."_

"Hey, hey, don't cry, Lovi. It'll be okay. I promise." He wipes the tears off of my cheek.

 _"Fucking promise?"_

"No! You have to stay here with me!"

 _"I promise."_

"You promised me! Antonio! Answer me! Goddammit!"

 _"Good. I don't want you to leave me here."_

A hand presses against my face. It's warm, and wet and sticky from the blood. "Te amo, Lovi."

 _"I won't ever leave you here alone."_

"Ti amo troppo, Antonio, you stupid stupid bastard."

He smiles, and his hand falls from my cheek. His body goes slack. "Antonio? Antonio, wake up. Wake up, please! You bastard! I need you! You fucking promised! You promised you wouldn't die!" I hold onto his still warm body. _"Antonio! Non puoi lasciarmi qui! Dio dannazione! Ti amo così tanto, cazzo stronzo, e tu mi hai lasciato. Dio, ti prego, dargli indietro! Per favore! Fammi vedere il suo sorriso ancora una volta. Ho bisogno di lui!"_ I start screaming.

I don't hear anything. I don't pay attention to anything until I hear something that makes me pay partial attention. I can't stop sobbing, no matter how much I want to.

"Welcome! Feliciano Vargas!" Eli shouts. When the hell did he get behind me? I see my brother standing by the door. The hoods had been stripped of the other two, and Antonio had been right. One was Marcello, and the other was Feli's potato boyfriend. "Feliciano, I want to play a game with you! You have a choice. Pick one of them to die. You have until they die. But, we're going to make it interesting." I hear a gun cock behind my head. Part of me wants to care. Part of me couldn't care less. "There are six bullets, five blanks. You have until two are dead. If you don't pick, all three are dead." He, and his siblings immediately start shooting."

"I…I…how am I supposed..?"

 _Bang!_

I can't even look when I see Ludwig's brains spatter across the ground.

"Hurry up, Veneziano! Choose which of your brothers get to live!"

"I! I! I can't…!"

 _Bang!_

Marcello. My little brother. I…I'm…

I can't feel anything anymore. My little brother is dead. I'm next.

Eli snickers from behind me. "Too late Feliciano."

"Wait! What do you want? I'll do anything! Just please! Please! Spare Lovi! Please! Don't kill him!"

I'm still holding Antonio's body when I feel the barrel of a pistol press against my temple. A tear slides down my cheek. "Good-bye, Lovino Romano Vargas." I can hear Eli whisper in my ear.

 _Bang!_

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue. And then there will be the next part.**

 **Also, there will be a poll for you guys to decide on the arc after Child and His Caretaker. I need to start planning it.**

 **So leave a review and I will see you guys next week. Bye bye!**

 **Translations:**

 **(Italian part) Antonio! You can't leave me here! God dammit! I love you so much, you fucking asshole, and you left me. God, please, give him back! Please! Let me see his smile one more time. I need him!**


	22. MP 9: That's All Fuckers

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So this is the last chapter of this arc.**

 **Proposition: I can either do all of the files and stories in a separate story (more than likely) or use those as the next arc and then move on to the next arc. You guys decide. If it is in the next arc then I'm going to do the rest of the files as they come up. If it's as a separate story, then on either Sunday or Tuesday I am going to update this again with the last of the files. I don't have enough time to do it today, sorry. Just lemme know.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Lovino's POV**

When I wake up, I'm in the hall of mirrors again.

"That fucking sucked." I mutter to myself.

"You don't say?" I hear next to me.

"Valleri, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Waiting on you to continue the story."

"Wait, what the fuck happened to Feliciano?"

"You really want to know? It isn't pretty."

"Of course I do, he's my fucking brother."

"Look back in the mirror. You can see what is happening, but you can't help him."

"Fine."

A flash, and I'm back in the room.

"NO!" He's already screaming. I see him rush to my body. It's an interesting fucking experience, you know? See your own dead body. The gaping hole in the side of my face doesn't look that fucking pleasant. "Why?! Why did you kill him?!"

Eli laughs. "Because, I wanted to get to see you scream and break down before I kill you as well." Feliciano stiffens, and I could have sworn his eyes flash a burning magenta color for a split second. "But, you know, I could really use a guy like you. Someone aside from my siblings to have as a little henchman. Join me, Feliciano, and we could take over the underworld. Hell, the whole world could be ours."

I run to his side. "Feli, no. Don't do it. You can't do it. He will kill you in a fucking heartbeat."

"Luciano! No! Don't take his offer! It's my choice, and I know Lovi wouldn't approve." That sounds like Feli. When I focus a bit more, I notice that there is…two Felicianos? What is going on?

However, my brother…either one, never responds. The door opens and Gilbert runs into the room. Before he has a chance to say anything, Eli turns around and leaves the room, but he doesn't leave without saying anything. "Think about my offer, Veneziano. We'll be in touch."

Feliciano starts sobbing again. It's horrible, the wailing noises he makes. It's painful to listen to. Gilbert finally takes in what happened in the room. I can tell he's trying real fucking hard not to join Feli in crying. I mean, his younger brother is dead, along with his best friend. "Feli, come on we gotta go. We gotta call the police."

Feli screams. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I notice that the second Feli looks different now, and he's standing in a corner looking straight at…me? What? How the fuck does that work?

"Feliciano! We _have_ to go! Before the cops get here!"

"Lasciami stare! Lasciami qui da sola con i miei fratelli, non mi interessa più!" He growls at Gilbert, before he starts to wail again. "Oh Dio, tutto ciò che amo è andato. Perché hai li prendi da me? Che cosa ho fatto di sbagliato…?"

Gilbert sighs before exiting the room, dialing on a cell phone, probably the police. I can still hear Feliciano muttering. "Sono andati tutti. E 'colpa mia, avrei potuto salvare uno di loro. Cosa faccio? Cosa devo fare? Devo fare qualcosa. Devo tornare a quel bastardo, ma come? Cosa posso fare ...?" I hate seeing him like this.

It doesn't take long for the police to show up. They pry Feliciano from my body. He wouldn't stop screaming at them. He wouldn't stop crying. It was horrible to see.

Everything shifts. I'm suddenly standing in the middle of the room with the two Felicianos. The one I know as my brother is reading a letter, with his hands shaking. "Luciano…I don't know. If I accept…"

Luciano reads the letter. "I could do it. Easily."

"But…"

"Hey, you wanted to get revenge for what they did to your family, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Exactly. Sometimes people have to die for the greater goal. Sacrifices must be made. I'll do it for you. I promise you won't have to see it."

"You sure?"

"Very much so, Feliciano. I know you would never hurt a fly."

The scene shifts again. It's during the lunch period. Feli sits alone, but he suddenly stands up. No one notices. Until…holy shit. He draws a fucking gun and starts shooting people, slowly making his way to the door. This is when I realize that this isn't Feli, but the other Feli. Luciano. That was his name. And that this must be what Eli wanted. A mass killing of students. It's horrible. Especially when I hear my brother start to laugh.

Another scene shift.

This time Feliciano is standing in front of Eli. Or more like Luciano, since Feli is next to me. "There. It's done. They're dead. Everyone from my past life."

"Excellent! Veneziano!"

Luciano smiles sadistically before turning away. "You don't know what monster you've unleashed."

Scene shift.

It's the same room that I was killed in, except its Eli's siblings tied up with Eli. Feliciano has a gun and is pointing it at Felicia. "You killed my family. I think it's time you learn how I feel." I can tell it is actually Feliciano this time, because what's-his-bucket is standing next to him.

"Wait. Feliciano, don't do this. Please, for God's sake, don't kill them."

"My name is not Feliciano!" He screams while pulling the trigger. "Feliciano died the day you killed the last of my loved ones."

"Veneziano, we can talk this out…"

Feli laughs. "No. We can't. Feliciano could have, but you killed him a long time ago."

I suddenly realize I'm back in the hall of mirrors. Valleri is next to me. "He killed them. All of them, and reclaimed the head of the Italian mafia. He became one of the deadliest forces out there. The police knew his name, but could never catch him. He died at the age of 35, when he killed himself. Or, rather, Luciano killed Feliciano. No one knew of the split personalities, mostly because Luciano hardly came out."

"So, he did have split personalities then?"

"Kinda. Luciano is a form of your brother from another universe. It's more corrupt and twisted from yours. That, is what will happen if you go through a glowing mirror. This universe also has tons of different dimensions like this one, each mirroring a different world. It really blows your mind about how much is out there."

"Well. Where the fuck is the next mirror? And I thought I got to keep my fucking memories after all this? And everything I was able to would transfer."

She shrugs. "Yes, you do keep everything, but only when you reach your last mirror. You'll know when the time comes. You will also be the only person you know of who will be able to do what you do."

"Well, let's get this show on the fucking road. The sooner I'm done, the sooner you can leave me the fuck alone."

 **No one's POV**

Lovino left, leaving Valleri alone. She sighs to herself. She had once been the queen of everything, she could tear down nations, and leave people wondering what the hell had happened. But then she died, and was cursed to roam these halls because of what she did to her life. And now? Now she had to help a boy she condemned to death. "I really hate this fucking turn of events." She mutters to herself.

The seemingly calm silence is shattered rather quickly, however, with a cheery voice.

"Ve~. Can you lead me to my fratello…?"

 **A/N: Annnnd that's it.**

 **So. Just like lemme know if you want me to actually do everything as a separate story or not. I probably will do both, but not sure.**

 **Just lemme know. And, things have been glitchy and it doesn't tell me if you guys are actually reading the chapter or not. So the only way I know is if you follow/fav/leave a review. So please do that.**

 **I shall see you all lovelies later!**


	23. TN 1: Creepy Ass Fucking Kid

**A/N: Alright!**

 **New Arc!**

 **Anyway. I'm going to do all of the files as a separate story, and as soon as I have time enough to actually finish writing Antonio's and post it, I will end up actually putting a link in here.**

 **But, enjoy the new arc!**

 **A Long Time Ago…**

"Do you really have to go? You have always been one of the best teachers here."

The young woman turns the older woman with her bags in her hands. "I have to. I…I don't want my family involved with all of this. I just want them to live peacefully." She sets the bags down, grimaceing slightly.

The old woman sighs. "They won't have much peace with the business their father runs."

The young woman smiles sadly while running a hand on the large bump on her belly. "At least what they will face will be mortal."

The old woman pauses. "Do you know the gender?"

The young woman's smile brightens, her red eyes shining bright. "Two little boys."

The older woman straightens up. "You and your kin will always be welcomed here. Your boys will have a home here in case anything happens."

The young woman's face hardens. "I won't let anything happen to my boys."

The old woman smiles, for what seems like the first time in centuries. "I know you will. You are a strong woman, Alessandra."

 **Lovino's POV**

The beeps from the machines are the only sound in the room. He looks pale. So fucking pale. I can't take it. It's been 3 months and he still hasn't woken up. The doctors are doubting he ever will. They say I have to choose if I want him to live or not.

How can a fucking 16 year old choose whether to let his grandfather live or not?! Feli can't help. I don't want him to, anyway.

"Nonno, you fucking bastard, I need to your fucking help, dammit. " I shake my head. "You told me that if I need fucking help you would be there. And you aren't fucking here. Dammit, I'm not ready for this."

I glance at my watch. 5:30. Time to go. "Sorry, Nonno. Gotta go. You know what it fucking is. Family business, right?"

I turn and look at the bed one last time. I remember when Feliciano and I found him. It had looked like a robbery. In the middle of all the mess was Nonno, looking sick and pale. Feliciano tried to wake him up while I called the cops. It seemed off then, and still seems off now.

My phone goes off, and I growl, checking who it is. When I see the name, my irritation increases. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"Lovi, you're so cold." I can hear the fucking pout in his voice, my God.

I walk out of the hospital quickly. "Dammit Antonio, I don't have time for your shit."

"Loviiiiiiii!"

"Shut up and tell me what you want. I have to go to fucking work soon." He doesn't know what I do. I can't let him find out.

"I wanted to talk to you, Lovi! You still have to get Feli, right?"

"Yes, but I have to fucking drive, asshole. I'm a responsible driver."

"Lovi, you're a speed demon…"

"What's your fucking point?"

"You aren't exactly the poster child for 'responsible drive', Lovi."

"Whatever, bastard. I have to fucking go."

"But Loviii-" Click. He immediately starts texting me. I throw the phone in the glove box.

"Feliciano! Hurry the fuck up!" I scream from the window of my car while urgently pressing the horn. I hate coming here to pick this dumbass up. One of these days that-

"LOVI!" I totally didn't scream like a little bitch when some asshole hits the roof of my car.

I jump out of my car and hit said asshole. "You fucking bastard!"

"Ow! Lovi, that hurt!"

"Antonio. What the fuck?!"

"I wanted to see you, Lovi!"

"I thought I told you no!"

"You said you couldn't talk on the phone." A curious look crosses his face. "Where are you going, all fancied up like that, Lovi?"

I roll my eyes. "Family shit I gotta do, dumbass."

"I thought you had work."

"I do."

"Then-"

"I work for my family, idiotta."

"What does your family do?"

"It's a fucking secret, now get the fuck out of my business. I never invited you to stick your nose in it."

"Awwwww. But Loviiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"FRATELLO!" I hear a random scream, and I swear to fucking God, I'm almost relieved.

"Feliciano. Finally. Let's fucking get out of here."

"Si!"

Antonio stops me before I get in the car. "Lovino, don't go. Please."

"What the fuck?!"

"Just…trust me."

"I have to go, asshole." I jerk my arm out of his hold and get in the car before speeding off.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

An abandoned building. It always is an abandoned building. I grab my pistol from the glove compartment. "Ready, Feliciano?"

"Si, fratello."

"Good."

The inside is so…empty. Which is to be expected of an old fucking building. Naturally. The odd thing was all the bodies lying everywhere. They seemed to have been killed recently. "F-Fra…Romano…." Feliciano pulls at my sleeve.

"What is it, Vene?" Something doesn't seem right here…

"What is that thing?"

I turn and see what he's looking at. I…have no idea what the fuck it is. It looks human, but it isn't. It obviously isn't, if that creepy aura is anything to go off of. It's a little girl, I'm pretty sure, anyway. Her white-blonde hair reaches down to her waste in a tangled mess. Her white dress was torn at the bottom and dyed red. She tilts her head to the side. "You came to play with me…?"

I shake my head. "Ahhhhh, n-no, bambina. We came here to-"

"But I want someone to play with me!" I could see her red and…silver (?) eyes peaking at me now.

I laugh nervously. "Feli, we've been set up!" I whisper to him. "We gotta get out now!" He nods quickly. "I'll distract her, but you gotta run and get the eyebrow bastard. He deals with this shit, right? We need help!" I turn back to the little girl. "Alright, sweetie, I'll play with you. What do you want to play?" I vaguely hear the door close behind me.

She giggles. "Catch!"

"C-catch? That's an odd game…"

"I WANT TO PLAY CATCH!"

I put my hands up in surrender. "A-alright! We can play catch!"

She giggles and jumps for joy. "Yay! I love catch! But it's not the normal catch! The rules are different!"

"O-oh?"

"You have to run~! Before I catch you~!"

"What if you catch me?" It is soooo fucking hard not to shake. I can tell she isn't human.

She lets out an insane cackle. "I kill you~!" I run to the door. And, of fucking course, it's fucking locked.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitfuck!" I start running across the room, looking for any exit. I can hear her laughing the entire time. I start shooting at her, hoping to hit her.

"That's cheating!" Suddenly the gun is ripped from my grasp and I just focus my energy on sprinting away from her.

I dare not look fucking back. I don't want to know how close she is. "Aha!" I found a window, finally.

But.

Of course, I trip on one of the goddamned bodies in the room and land in a puddle of the blood. "Fuck."

I turn on my back to see the girl right behind me. I start to scoot back before she fucking steps on me and then sits on me. She fucking _sits_ on me. It's fucking uncomfortable.

And my fucking suit is stained. Goddamnit, I need to get another one soon.

Dammit, Lovino, focus! Your clothes are the least of your worries! There is a fucking demonic child _sitting on you with a fucking knife!_ And she fucking intends to use it!

She giggles. "Caught you~!"

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **By the way, Romano and Veneziano are always their mafia names unless stated otherwise.**

 **Leave a review, and I will see you guys next week. Bye bye!**


	24. TN 2: What the Fuck, Antonio!

**A/N: Hello!**

 **So, updates are being moved to Saturday or Sunday. The reason for this is despite not having class on Thursdays until 3:30, I still have a lot to work on homework wise. And I may have work, or something like that. Next semester the day may change again. It will usually be Saturday, unless I have marching band. I don't this week, so all is good.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lovino's POV**

I thought I was done for. I truly did. When that knife started hurtling down towards my heart, I was already praying to any god that would listen.

But, then I heard a howl, and the little girl was ripped off of me by a flash of white and brown. A wolf starts tearing her to pieces. I try to ignore her screams as I run to the door. I didn't want to be puppy chow, either. So I peaced the fuck out.

Really? Fucking really? NOW THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED?!

Regardless, time to get the fuck out of here.

"Feliciano! We gotta fucking GO. NOW." I scream at my brother, while running out of the warehouse.

"Fratello! How did you get out of there?" Feli seems confused. Who the fuck am I kidding, he's always fucking confused.

"I don't fucking know, but we gotta go before something comes out of there."

It doesn't take long before we're in the car and speeding down the interstate back into town.

"I couldn't get a hold of Arthur, so it's good that you got out of that place!"

"Mhm."

"I was really worried about you, fratello."

"Mhm."

"Fratello! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Mhm."

"Okay, then. Do you love big brother Toni?"

"Mhm. Wait. Fuck! Shit! That wasn't fucking! Gah! You little shit! You!"

"Fratello! Eyes on the road!"

"R-right. Bastard."

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if you actually listened to me, Fratello." Feliciano glares at the dashboard, crossing his arms.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just fucking stressed right now. It's not every fucking day when a little girl tries to fucking murder you. And then you end up getting saved by a fucking wolf."

"That's what it was? I thought I had heard howling."

"Yeah. It was fucking weird, I swear."

"I belie-LOVI!"

Before I can even fucking ask him what he was screaming about, I see what it is. Its headlights heading right for us. I attempt to swerve out of the way.

It doesn't help. Why? Because the fucking fucker T-bones my car and sends us spinning.

My car goes spinning and we end up going over this tiny little hill next to the road. I don't know how many times we fucking rolled before we stopped. We're upside down and I can't tell if Feliciano is still conscious or not. I can see a steady stream of blood from his temple, though.

Before I black out, I vaguely hear someone screaming my name. I can't place it, but it's way too deep to be Feli's.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I wake to the accursed sound of fucking beeping.

I hate that fucking sound. I groan and rub my face. Did I fall asleep at the hospital again…?

Fuck. Wait, no, I left the hospital. I was heading to get Feliciano…but…what happened?

"Fuck…" My head fucking hurts. And so does my fucking chest. And what is that warm spot next to my leg?

I decide to finally open my fucking eyes and I see a little ball of fluff. It's white with spots of brown here and there. It seems to be sleeping peacefully, whatever _it_ is.

The door suddenly opens and a nurse walks in. I sigh in relief, since I at least know who it fucking is.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. I don't know how he got in here." She goes to lift the creature from my bed, but I stop her.

"It's fine, Elizabeta. As weird as it is, he's a calming presence. Almost familiar seeming, I guess you could say."

Elizabeta sits down next to the bed. "Well, it IS against regulations to let him stay…"

"Aw, c'mon, Liz, what harm is letting a little dog stay in here?"

"None…except that that isn't a dog."

"Wait, what?"

"That's a baby wolf."

"What?!"

She nods. "Yup. He kinda roams around where I live. I dubbed him Zero."

"Zero?"

"Mhm! I think it suits him. He's very affectionate. And he has beautiful eyes. I didn't even know wolves could have eyes like his!"

"How do you know he's a wolf, though? And wouldn't his mother be roaming around too?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. But when I found him, Ludwig," that fucking POTATO, "had been with me, and he knows his dogs, and he said that Zero was a wolf."

"He knows his dogs, not his wolves."

Elizabeta rolls her eyes. "Well, Mr. Technical, Zero is a wolf. I don't know what kind, but he is a wolf. I just wonder how he even got here."

I'm about to retort when I hear a whining noise and I feel something pawing at my foot. "Eh?" It seems that Zero woke up, and wants fucking attention from me. I hold my hand out to him. "C'mere, you little bastard, I can't really sit up and pet you." He crawls up to me and rubs his head against my palm. "Liz, you were right about his eyes." He has one bright green eye, and the other is purple, of all things. I wonder how that had happened.

"Right? They're so pretty!"

"Hey, Liz, why am I here? I can't remember much that fucking happened once I left to go pick up Feliciano. Or at least anything that makes much sense." No way a little girl would be like that.

Elizabeta gets silent. She starts to pet Zero's head, before she starts speaking. "You guys were in a wreck. A drunk driver collided with your car and sent it spinning off of the hill. It's a miracle you survived."

"What about Feliciano?!"

"He's alive. Barely." I sigh in relief. He isn't dead. "However, he's in a coma. He has severe head trauma. Several broken bones…it was touch and go for a while."

"But he's alive."

"Yes." She seems to think for a moment. "I wasn't kidding when I said that it's a miracle you survived. A large chunk of glass was imbedded in your chest. It was mere centimeters from your heart. If you had been in that car any longer, you would have died."

I can't say anything to that. I have no idea what to fucking say to that.

Elizabeta clears her throat. "Antonio found your car. He saved your life."

"Well, if he saved me, then why is it that he isn't here?"

She shrugs and stands. "I don't know. He had work or something I think. He may be closer than you think." She pokes my nose. "I'll come back and check on you in a few hours, Lovi!" With that she fucking skips out of the room. I shake my head. I've known her my whole life. She used to babysit me and Feliciano when we were really little. Liz is the closest thing I have to a big sister.

Zero pokes me with his nose. I stroke him absentmindedly. Liz is on something to think that Antonio is closer to me than I think. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"I wonder where that bastard is…I fucking need his help…dammit…I fucked up this time. I'm…alone…"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Most of the day I would go in and out of consciousness. Liz would come in and out of the room every now and again. But that was about it.

However.

At one point, there was another fucking person there. I could hear him playing his guitar. It was some Spanish song I had heard him sing so many goddamned times, I almost have gotten sick of it.

Maybe if I sit here and pretend to be asleep, he'll go away. I don't want to see him just yet.

"Lovi, come on, get up. I know you're awake up already."

Well. Shit, there goes that plan. "Dammit, Antonio, how is it that you know that? You always fucking know when I'm faking being asleep."

He shrugs. "I guess it's one of the things I pay attention to."

"Whatever, bastard."

"How have you been, Lovi? I mean, do you hurt or-"

"Of course I fucking hurt, asshole. I almost fucking died."

"I-I see."

Well. Awkward silence. Oh so fucking fun. I hate silence. I'm gonna fucking break it. "Th-thank you."

"Hm?"

"I said 'thank you', bastard. I-if you hadn't found the car..."

"I know. Don't mention it. Please. I don't want to think about life without you, Lovi."

I'm not blushing. Nope. I'm fucking not blushing.

"Lovi! You look like a tomato!"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

"Lovi, I'm serious. Don't do stupid things like that again."

"It isn't my fault there was a fucking drunk driver that night!"

"No. I don't mean that. I mean you didn't listen to me. I said not to go." Did…did he just get closer to me?

"Wha-what the fuck are you talking about?" He did. He fucking got closer to me.

"I know that place very well, Lovi, and I know Lucy and-" Why the fuck is he getting closer?!

"Antonio. Just…shut the fuck up. Please. Nothing bad happened. I swear." Like fuck am I going to tell him about the creepy little girl.

"Right! I'm not supposed to talk about that stuff with you! Right. I forgot~." Seriously. Why is he getting so fucking close!?

"Riiiiiight. Well. I think you should go get some fucking help. And get the fuck out of my face."

"But I like being in your face…"

"Antonio…" I grumble through clenched teeth.

"Okay! Okay! Lovi, I give! Plus, I gotta go and get back to work soon."

"Fine, bastard."

"Just…just one thing before I go."

"And what would that be, ass-" He gets back in my face and kisses me flat out. It's quick and ends before I want it to. Wait. I didn't fucking say that. No. I didn't. Fuck you guys.

"Te amo, Lovi~!"

"I…um…what…fuck…"

"Bye, Lovi! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Uh…mm..Bye…Tonio…"

I don't know how long I sat there dazed like that. I know I snap out of it when Liz shakes my shoulder.

"Lovino? You okay? You don't hurt, do you? Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No. I just…"

"You just what? You're awfully red. You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"What? No. That's…haaah, no. I'm not getting sick."

"Then what? I know Antonio just came out of the room. Spill! Tell me all the details!"

"Liz…"

"What?! Only someone like him could make you flustered like this!"

"…"

"It's true! Plus, I bet he helped you forget about everything for a bit!"

She did bring up a valid point. I did forget that my brother and Nonno were in comas, and that a bunch of people wanted me dead. But it doesn't mean it isn't there.

"Sorry…" My silence must have made her realize that I started to think about all that shit.

"No…your right. You really wanna fucking know?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

So, I tell her the whole entire conversation.

"He kissed you?!"

"Yes…but what the hell is about that whole shit he had been talking about earlier?"

She waves her hand. "That doesn't matter. He kissed you! And he said he loved you!"

"Ugh…I knew I shouldn't have mentioned anything…"

She suddenly stands. "Look, you would have anyway. I think so because you're confused about your feelings for him. You don't know what to feel. So you would have come to me for advice eventually."

"Eh, I guess you're right. Where are you going?"

"I took Zero out for a while. He would not leave your side, I swear! It's been crazy!"

"So you need to go get him?"

"Yep! I don't want him to get hurt or anything…"

"Liz, he's a wolf…"

"A baby wolf! You don't know what he might do or what people might do! And you may as well take him in! He's attached to you!"

"Like I need anything else to worry about! I got fucking Feliciano to…"

"Just take him in. He'll offer a good distraction. You know you need it when you get out of here…"

"…Fine…"

"Okay. I'm going to go get him. You stay here." She leaves the room.

"Like I really have any fucking choice, Liz!" I yell after her.

Silence is nice. Not all the time, but it can be nice. But it gets fucking annoying when people interrupt my silence every five fucking seconds. Someone knocks on the door frame. When I look, I groan. "What the fuck do you two want?"

Gilbert casually strolls into the room with Ludwig behind him. Gilbert laughs. "What? Is it so wrong for us to visit our friend?"

I scoff. "I would hardly call us friends."

Ludwig butts in before Gilbert can utter a word. "Lovino, I think you know why we're here."

"I have a clear fucking idea, but please, enlighten me."

Gilbert speaks up, serious for once. "Opa sent us. We have to talk about the business."

 **Third Person POV**

Elizabeta stands in the alleyway next to the hospital. "Where is he…?" She sighs and calls out. "Antonio! Come on! I don't have all day!"

"Sorry. I didn't want someone to think I was being creepy."

"Don't pop out randomly like that!"

"Sorry…"

Elizabeta crosses her arms. "I can't believe you, Antonio! You almost blew your cover!"

"What?" He tilts his head to the side.

She smacks him on the head. "Don't 'what' me! If Lovino wasn't so thick headed he would have figured out what you are! And you know what he would do? If he believed you, first off he would probably freak out. Then he would run far. And he would try to take Feli, too!"

"Sorry…"

"Just…don't let it happen again, okay? We really need him. We need to ease him into letting him know what he is."

"And he can't die either."

"No. He can't." She pauses for a moment. "So…you kissed him?"

Antonio suddenly turns red. "I…uhm…uh…"

Elizabeta smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "That's okay. But only if you are serious about your feelings. I promised Alessandra I would protect her boys. That woman pretty much raised me. She trained me and so many others. You better not hurt Lovino."

"G-got it…"

"Also, don't let Lovi know it wasn't a drunk driver. The less he knows as of right now, the better."

"Alright."

"Good! I think Lovino is waiting for Zero now."

"I should change?"

"Yes, you should."

Antonio's eyes change to a purple color. His body morphs into that of a wolf. A very small wolf, probably a baby, with one purple eye, and one green eye. Elizabeta lifts him up. "C'mon, Zero. And I got good news. Lovino said he's willing to take you in."

Elizabeta walks back into the hospital, scratching the baby wolfs ears.

 **A/N: And that's all!**

 **So, 'Zero' is based off of a character I made a while ago- this story is really the story he was created for, so Antonio is standing in Zero's place.**

 **Also, I am opening the polls for the arc after Child and His Caretaker. I have nothing really planned out after that arc. Those will more than likely be the last arcs for the series unless I get random inspiration.**

 **Just keep in mind that depending on the vote, pairings will be planned around that. I'm more or less planning on part two for Teen Struggling to be normal.**

 **I have also updated the previous chapter. I had something written that never got added in.**

 **Anyway, leave a review, and I will see you next week. Bye bye!**


	25. TN 3: Problems and Tours Suck Ass

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So I meant to post this last Sunday, but eh. Did not have time, to be fair. Anyway, I was wanting to ask you guys something.**

 **So I've noticed that the views for this series have steadily been dropping. At first, I was getting about 70-80 views per chapter. Now it's not even to 20 per chapter. This makes me sad and rather disheartened. And I want to know what it is? Is it because school started? Or is it because of general lack of quality? I'm also not getting new favorites, reviews or followers either, and I want to know why. I mean, I have a lot to deal with as is with college, and I'm finding that the lack of response just makes me feel flat out depressed half the time, and in all honesty, if it doesn't improve, the project will probably be dropped by October. I can't keep working on something that just hurts me so much. I want to keep going with this, because I got some stuff already planned out, but it just doesn't work for me at this point. I've already had enough shit going on with my emotions that I don't want to feel like I'm doing this for nothing, and that I'm wasting my time.**

 **I guess, just tell me how to improve? You guys are the ones reading this. I mean, I'm gonna give it a bit to see if the change of day brings improvement but…I don't know, anymore, really.**

 **But anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Lovino's POV**

"What the fuck do you mean, we have to talk about the business? Obviously I have to take it into my own hands, right?"

Potato bastard shakes his head. "Nein, Lovino. You have to fake your death and go to California."

"What the fuck?!" I all but shriek.

Albino bastard shrugs. "Apparently your grandpa had told our Opa that if something were to happen to him and either you or Feli that the other would go to some school in California until you were either out of school or the other got better."

"Bullshit!"

The potato fucker shakes his head again. "Look for yourself." He hands me a letter. Sure enough, it's Nonno's handwriting, saying exactly what Gilbert had said.

"Fuck…I can't just up and leave Feli and Nonno, though!"

Gilbert smirks. "We knew you would say that. And so did Opa. He told us to tell you that he would try to get them over there with you."

"What about the business?"

Ludwig shrugs. "We don't know."

I groan. "When the hell do I leave?"

" _We_ leave when you are well enough to travel."

"Fucking excuse me, bastard?"

"Opa said that Luddy and I are going with you."

"Why?!"

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Look at yourself, Lovino. Even when you can travel again, you're still going to be weak."

"I can still fucking protect myself!"

"Opa doesn't want any chances."

I groan again.

"Look, we don't want to leave either. It can't be helped." Ludwig cuts in before I can complain anymore.

Before anyone can say anything, Liz comes back in the room, Zero in her arms. "Oh! Was I interrupting something?"

I glare straightforward. "No. Now gimme my damn wolf. Dammit."

Liz laughs. "Fine, fine."

Ludwig suddenly looks alarmed. "Wait. Wolf?"

Liz nods. "Yep. That baby we found a while ago. Remember?"

"J-ja, but do you think it's safe?"

"Zero has been in here every day since Lovino woke up, so I don't see why not." Ludwig is about to say something, but Liz interrupts him. "Look, I don't know what you guys were talking about, but evidently Lovino needs to sleep.

It doesn't take long before the room is cleared except for me and Zero. And my fucking thoughts of course. "Goddammit, Antonio…leaving me all confused and shit…"

Zero's head perks up when I mention Antonio. "Aw, ya little shit, you don't need to worry. He's just some bastard who you won't meet. We're moving soon anyway."

Zero's head tilts to the side. I ignore it. Instead I slowly slip into a sleep.

 _I wake up to crashes downstairs._

 _I didn't know what to do at the time, besides go and check it out. Being the curious little shit that I am, that is._

 _I check to make sure the Feliciano is in bed. He is. Somehow he managed to sleep through the noise. Mamma is also in bed, but I don't see Papa. Or Nonno in his bed either. I wonder where they are?_

 _When I check on Marcello, however, I notice that he isn't in his bed like he was just a mere hour ago. "Shit…" I mumble to myself as I race downstairs. God forbid Marcello broke something._

 _I try not to think of the other possibilities there could be._

 _I run downstairs regardless._

 _That's when I hear whimpers. I rush to where I hear the soft noise._

 _What I see makes my heart all but stop._

 _Marcello is sitting in the corner with this huge monster standing above him. There is blood all over the living room. I don't know what I had been thinking, but my big-brother instincts kicked in._

 _"Hey, asshole! Leave my fratellino alone!" Before I know what the fuck is going on, I grab a vase and throw it at the monster._

 _It turns towards me and, I run. Of course, who the fuck wouldn't?_

 _I keep running. The monster is gaining on me, I know without actually having to look. I can feel its breath on my neck. I can hear its screeching._

 _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I keep chanting while I run. I have no idea if it's still following me._

 _"Lovino! What are you doing?" I hear a very soothing voice call to me._

 _"M-mamma! We gotta run, that thing! Its! Oh, God, Marcello! I left him in the living room._

 _"What thing?"_

 _"It's a monster!"_

 _"Lovi, honey, aren't you a bit too old to believe in monsters?"_

 _That's when we hear an inhuman screech along with Marcello's cries of agony._

I wake up because someone is shaking me slightly and saying my name. "E-Eh?"

Antonio blinks at me. "Oh! Lovi! You're awake! You started shaking and mumbling, so I thought that you were having a nightmare or something! Oh…but you probably want me to leave. I can understand that, I probably freaked you out earlier, so I'll just go…"

Before I can think, I sit up and grab his hand. "Ah!"

Antonio looks at me. "Lovi! Don't sit up, you're still hurt!"

"Don't leave…"

"What?"

"I said don't leave me. Bastard…"

"Okay, okay. Just lay back down, please." He suddenly reaches for my face. "And please, stop crying, quierdo. I don't like seeing you so sad." He wipes the tears from my face in a really cheesy fashion, like in those really stupid fucking chick flicks. Not like I would know from watching it or anything like that.

I feel myself slowly falling back asleep. "Bastard…you better not fucking leave me…"

Antonio smiles at me. "I won't. I'll stay by your side, even if you don't realize it."

 **3 Weeks Later**

"I fucking hate you guys."

"We know, Lovino."

"Just making sure you fucking know that, asshole."

"Lovino…"

I tone out both of the German's. There really isn't much of a fucking point to listen to them. Besides, I don't want to be bitching…er…conversing with them when someone finally opens the fucking door.

Nonno had apparently written a mini-will thing that stated that either me or Feli were to go to a specific house in California on the off chance that something were to happen to him.

Or course, I didn't fucking know that it was almost like a fucking orphanage. Pretty much a bunch of kids live in the same fucking house and shit like that.

I knock on the door again. I'm starting to really get frustrated now. Like really really fucking frustrated. It's fucking raining like none fucking other and it's pissing me off.

Finally, someone opens the Goddamned door. He's probably around seventeen or eighteen. He has long blond hair and blue eyes. As soon as he sees Gilbert, his face lights up. "Gilbert! Mon ami, what are you doing here?"

Gilbert, who had been talking to Ludwig, turns towards the voice. "Francis?! That you?" I soon find myself back by Ludwig as Gilbert pretty much shoves me out of the way. "Holy shit! I thought I would never see you again! Man, it's good to see ya!"

Francis is grinning from ear to ear. "I couldn't agree more! But…why are you here?"

"Opa sent me and Luddy to watch Lovino here." Gilbert suddenly drags me forward.

"Lovino? He looks really familiar for some reason…" Francis is studying my face closely. "Have I met you before? I don't think I would forget a face like yours so easily…"

I try to back away slightly. "I…"

Gilbert looks at Francis seriously. "You haven't met him. And if you touch him Elizabeta is going to kill me, so don't screw with him. Please, man. I value my life."

"Did she specifically say for me not to 'screw with him' as you have so creatively put it?"

"Well…"

"Exactly!" Francis grins again. "If she didn't say anything in particular she can't get mad!"

Before Gilbert can continue with what he was going to say, I cut in. "Hey, bastards, can we go in now? I'm fucking cold…"

Francis steps aside. "Yeah. Come on in."

First thing I am greeted with when I walk into the house is a teen jumping in front of me and screaming. "Yo, Francis, who're the new dudes?" He has dirty blond hair that is mostly tame aside from a random strand of hair going up. He has bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and a huge grin on his face.

Francis turns and looks at the boy. "Ah, Alfred. Their names are Ludwig," he points to the potato bastard, "Gilbert," points to albino bastard, "and this adorable one is Lovino." He finally points to me.

"I'm not adorable you fuck face!" I growl at him.

Alfred grabs my arm. "Cool! Well, Imma go show this guy around if that's okay with you guys!"

And that's how I managed to find myself on a tour by the self-proclaimed 'hero'.

First, Alfred leads me to the library. There is a group of boys sitting around one of the tables. "Alright! So at the table you got Arthur. He's from England!" He points to a boy with large bushy eyebrows over glaring green eyes with very messy blond hair, "Next to him is Kiku. He came here from Japan." Kiku has black hair framing his brown eyes. Alfred points out a boy with long hair tied back, "That is Yao, Kiku's adoptive brother. He's from China." He then points out a kid with short black hair and a wild curl coming off of his head with what looks like a face in it. "That kid is Im Yong Soo, but everyone calls him Yong Soo. He's Kiku's younger brother, also adopted, and from South Korea." He points out the last kid. He has blond hair and eyebrows like Arthur, but blue eyes. "Finally, that is Peter. He is Arthur's younger brother."

Alfred then drags me off to another room. This one was the living room. There's two people sitting on one of the couches and watching television. He points out a girl with short blonde hair. "That little girl is Lili. Be careful though, he brother will hurt anyone who so much as dares to glance at her." He then points to a boy next to Lili, with hair very similar to hers. "That's Vash, Lili's bro. He has this huge ass gun collection, so I suggest avoiding him."

"And here is the kitchen! Not many people come in here. Mostly just Yao and Francis. By the way, Arthur isn't allowed in here, and I strongly suggest not eating anything he makes."

I nod. "Good to know. Hey, bastard, where's my room?"

Alfred looks at me and grins. "You're rooming with me and Mattie!"

"What."

"Yup! We were told yesterday that some new kids were coming and that one 'Lovino Vargas' would be sharing a room with us! Isn't that awesome!"

I roll my eyes. "Depends on your definition of 'awesome'."

Alfred smacks me on my back. "You're pretty funny, Lovino! By the way, why is there a dog following you?"

I glance down and see Zero next to me. "He isn't a dog. He's a wolf. And that's because he's mine. I adopted him."

"I…see. Well!" Alfred grins and drags me off again. "I'll introduce you to Mattie and then I'll take you to our room!"

I sigh, realizing there really isn't much of a way out of this one. Soon, we're standing in the dining room. Two boys are sitting in some of the chairs, eating quietly. "Yo! Mattie!" Alfred yells. One of the boy's heads snaps up and looks at us. He has wavy blond hair to his chin and a random curl from the top of his head. He has a pair of purple eyes from behind a pair of glasses. In his arms is a little white bear.

"A-Al…I told you not to yell inside…" He has the quietest voice, Goddamn!

Alfred laughs. "Aw, c'mon, Mattie! Hey, this here is Lovino!" He points to me. "He's gonna be roomin' with us!"

'Mattie' sighs. "I know, Al, I was in the room when we were told…"

"Oh yeah. You're so quiet, sometimes I forget where you're at!"

Mattie sighs again then turns towards me. "I'm sorry about him. I'm Matthew. Al usually calls me Mattie."

Alfred laughs again. "That's cause you're my bro!"

I look at the other boy in the room. He's huge, not like fat huge, but like tall huge. He has an intimidating aura around him, and almost seems to be glaring at everything around him. He has blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and short blond hair. "Who's that?" I ask.

Alfred looks over by the boy and then back at me. "That's Berwald. He's really quiet. Pretty much only Tino talks to him." Alfred looks around the room. "Speaking of Tino, I wonder where he went?"

Matthew speaks up. "He went to put his dishes away."

"I see. Oh! There he is!" Alfred grins and waves at a short boy with light blond hair and purple eyes. "Tino! Come meet the new dude!" Tino looks at Alfred and walks over to us.

"Hi! I'm Tino. What's your name?"

"Lovino."

"Where are you from?" Man, this guy is curious.

"Italy. Specifically the south."

"But did you move here from Italy?"

"N-no…I moved here from Chicago. Wait, how did you know that I didn't move here directly from Italy?"

Alfred suddenly laughs. "Sorry, Tino, but we better take this guy to his room, he seems to be tired from the trip!" Alfred drags me out of the room.

 **Meanwhile…**

Francis watches Alfred drag Lovino off to show him around. "Gilbert, what aren't you telling me?"

Gilbert snickers. "What're you talking about, Franny? The awesome me doesn't keep things from people!"

Francis glances at Gilbert. "That kid looks familiar. Like really really familiar."

"So?"

"And there are specific people who come to this house. You know that everyone will get suspicious of him."

"Again. So?"

"And don't think I didn't see Antonio following him. There is something special with that boy, and I will figure it out."

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **So I decided on not opening the polls. Because its either going to be Superhero's next or the second part to this story. You guys can choose, just know that if it's the second part to this arc, then the superhero one will not happen. It's all because of some things that occur in the next few arcs.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys next week! Bye bye!**


	26. TN 4: SON OF A FUCK

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So I decided that I'm going to keep this going unless I'm hitting less than 15 views per chapter for several chapters in a row. Currently, they are barely hitting 20.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lovino's POV**

Pacific Academy.

That is the name of this Goddamned school I'm being forced to attend. I really have no fucking choice in the matter. Or so Alfred has informed me. He's still guiding me around the house and showing me around.

"Ah! Here it is! The last room. This is the infirmary."

"This place is that big…?" I wonder aloud.

Alfred nods. "Yup! Although not many people come in here…" He peaks his head in the room. "Well, that's odd." His brows scrunch together as he walks in the room.

Do I follow, or run away? Questions, questions…I should probably follow. I'd fucking get lost (again). So I follow the dumbass into the room.

Said dumbass is currently looking at someone in one of the beds, but I can't see the person. "I have no idea who this guy even is! I've never seen him…but he looks familiar…I just can't place where, though!"

I look over and I feel my heart almost stop. "Feliciano! I thought they couldn't transfer him…"

"Who is he?"

I look at Alfred. "Goddamn, you are oblivious. He's my brother."

"Why is he asleep like that?"

"Cause shit happened, dumbass. I don't wanna fuckin talk about it."

"But…dude…I wanna know…"

"I'm not going to fucking tell you!" I yell at him and storm out of the room. I immediately take a right and start heading down one of the hallways.

"Lovino…"

"WHAT?!"

"The room is this way…"

"I'M GOING TO THE FUCKING BATHROOM, ASSHOLE!"

"…The bathroom is also this way…"

"I MEANT THE FUCKING KITCHEN! CHRIST!"

"You have no idea where you're going do you?"

"Of course I do, bastard!"

"Oh, really, now?" I can hear him smirking.

"Yes, really!" I refuse to look at the fucker.

"Then you would know that the only thing down that hall is the basement and a bunch of locked rooms."

"…Fuck…"

"Just follow me, you stubborn Italian."

So now, here I am, waiting in the school office, a whole fucking hour before school. Just because I need a Goddamned schedule. Apparently, they didn't realize I was coming TODAY so they have to get my schedule together now. Fucking procrastination, I swear to fucking God. But for some reason, both potatoes already got their schedules. I mean, really? What the hell?!

Although, the secretary is very sweet. I kinda feel bad for Miss Braginskaya. Must have bad back pains because of her huge breasts. Oh my God, I bet kids always fucking stare at her.

"Lovino?" I hear her call out to me from her computer.

"Si?"

"I have your schedule. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience of this." Oh, God, she looks like she is going to cry.

"It's not a problem! Really!" I hate it when women cry.

Just when I leave the office, I see a few people I actually do fucking know come into the building. I see Matthew, and head over by him. "Hey…Matthew, right? Can you help me by showing me around this place? I swear, it's a fucking maze…"

"Sure, Lovino. Can I see you schedule?" I hand it over to him. "Well, we have pretty much every class together. Except for our first hour classes."

"I still don't get why the hell I have to take Spanish. I'm Italian, for fuck's sake. I already speak Italian."

Matthew shrugs. "State standards, I guess."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Um…I'll show you where the room is. You can find your locker from there, right?" I nod.

Of course, after I do find my locker, I really can't find my fucking way back to the Spanish room. "…Fuck…" I hear the bell, and groan. "Double fuck. I won't ever be able to find my way back to the fucking classroom, now."

Just to make everything even more worse, someone bumps into me, knocking me down to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" That voice…why is it familiar? In a way I really don't want to recall.

I look up and see a hand in my face to help me up. I look and see a pair of very, very familiar emerald eyes. "A-Antonio?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I dunno! I just felt the need to follow you here?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

I brush his hand aside, and get up, picking up my things. "Antonio, that's very stalkerish. How the fuck did you know where I was at?"

"You seem to forget that Gilbert is one of my closest friends, you know." He suddenly stops talking. "Uhh…Lovi, where are you going?"

"Spanish room, asshole."

"Lovi…"

"WHAT?!" I turn and glare at him, suddenly thankful the halls have cleared out.

"The Spanish room is the way." He points the opposite way I was going.

I sigh when the bell rings. "Look, Antonio. Seriously. Why are you here?"

He suddenly gets really close to me. "Like I said, Lovi. I felt the need to follow you. And I love you. Have loved you. Ever since I met you."

"I threw a chair at you when you met me." Fucking masochist…

He chuckles a bit before getting serious again. "Lovino…I…" He sighs, and puts on this bright smile while holding out his hand. "Look, why don't I show you where the Spanish room is…? You can explain that it's your first day and that you're lost. I'm sure the teacher won't mind.

I sigh. "Fine, bastard. But I'm not taking your fucking hand."

He laughs. "Con el tiempo que quieras, mi amor."

"What was that, bastard?" I question?

He laughs again. "Nothing, Lovi~!"

It's around the last class of the day, art, when Alfred burst into the room. Matthew looks confused. "Al? Don't you usually go home seventh hour?"

Alfred doesn't even answer his brother. He runs to me and grabs my shoulders. "Lovino! Dude, you gotta come with me!"

"Why is that, burger bastard?"

"It's your brother-!"

"What about him?"

"The machine thing he's hooked to started beeping like crazy! That nurse who came with you guys said to get you immediately!"

"Fuck…" I mutter under my breath and run out the door. I didn't even really register the last bit he said.

Needless to say, I rushed home in my car.

Rather literally. Alfred started hugging the ground while I ran into the house. I somehow managed to find the infirmary pretty quickly.

My surprise at seeing Elizabeta is put on the back burner when I hear spaztic beeping. "What the fuck is going on?"

"It's-" Suddenly one particular noise gets even more shrill. Liz swears under her breath.

"What is it?!"

"His heart stopped!"

 **Meanwhile in a different place…**

"You never answered me, Valleri. Where. Is. Fratello."

Valleri could at least identify that it was Feliciano. She could also tell he was cracked. She could see the vague outline of Luciano beside him. So, he had stayed for some reason, eh? "Feliciano, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know where you annoying sibling is."

"Yes you do!" Feliciano yells. "I just saw you lead him into a mirror!"

She sighs. "I can't send just anyone through these mirrors."

"Then I'll go on my own." He walks towards the mirror that Lovino had walked into. The difference was that the reflection looked like a boy who was sleeping deeply…or was possibly dead.

Valleri is about to stop him when she thinks the situation through. Why should she stop him? After what he did to her? After what both of the Vargas twins did to her? No. Let him suffer. Let them **_both_** suffer.

Feliciano stops just in front of the mirror. "Ve…maybe this isn't the best idea. But where else am I supposed to go…?" He turns, getting ready to leave when the reflection reaches out and grabs him around the waist, slowly dragging him in the mirror.

Valleri smirks and walks to him. "You know…fear looks amazing on your face. It's just delicious to watch spread across your features. These mirrors…are gateways across dimensions. They offer other lives. But…they are not a blessing. But a curse. And I hope you have to full blast of the curse these doors bring. After all the shit you and your bastard of a brother did to me? You fucking deserve it."

"Ve?! What did we do to you?!" Feliciano asks, bewildered.

Valleri gets close to Feliciano's face. "You, and your brother, killed me."

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **Leave a review and I'll see you guys next week. Bye bye!**


	27. TN 5: FUCK LOVILICIOUS BABELICIOUS

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **Lovino's POV**

It didn't take that long for Liz to quickly move me out of the room. I guess she didn't want me in there at the moment. I don't fucking know why. That's my brother in there.

I have been pacing around outside for about fifteen minutes when Elizabeta tells me to come into the room. She is silent otherwise. That really isn't fucking good.

The room is eerily silent. I hear no beeps. "Liz…wha…?"

"I…couldn't get his heart to start again…" She refuses to look at me."

"N…No…No. He isn't dead. There isn't any fucking way. No!"

"Lovino, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Please…just leave me alone with him. Please…"

Elizabeta looks like she wants to say something, but she nods her head and leaves the room.

I look at my brother's body. He looks really…empty. I guess that's an understatement. He looks almost peaceful. Like he doesn't have to deal with all this shit anymore.

"Dammit, Feliciano. You weren't supposed to leave. You weren't supposed to leave me here by my fucking self. You know that I hate being all alone, you asshole. Fuck…" I grab his hand tightly, feeling no warmth. "God fucking damn everything! Don't leave me alone, Feliciano! Please!"

I look at his face. Suddenly, his eyes fucking snap open. Since there's a tube down his fucking throat, he seems to have a hard time breaking. "L..Liz…Liz! LIZ! GET IN HERE! HURRY!"

"What is it, Lovino? Why are you…" Liz's eyes land on Feliciano. "Oh…Oh my God. He…Oh my God, he's alive! I don't…"

"Just get these tubes out of him!"

After around an hour, Feliciano is sitting up in bed, eating a heaping bowl of Chocolate Gelato. He's grinning from ear to ear, like always. "Ve, Lovi, I thought I would never see you again!"

I laugh a bit. "Don't you think I should be the one who fucking gets to say that, you bastard? You were the one in a coma after all."

"Ve, I know. But I guess you could say I had a dream."

"Is that so?" What's with the 've' thing he's saying? Is it something caused by what happened?

"Si. In that dream you, and Luddy, and Big Brother Toni, and Marcello died."

"Feliciano…Marcello is already dead though…"

"I know! But you all died because some guy shot you. Well, Antonio was dead by the time I got to the room you were in. You were crying over his body."

I snort. "Well, I can tell you now that that won't happen."

"Because Antonio won't die?"

"W-well, various reasons, dumbass."

"Ve, I see."

We both turn when we hear a knock on the door. "I'll see who it is."

I open the door and sigh a bit. "Alfred, what do you want?"

"Oh! Lovino! It was you in here! I just heard talking and…wait. Who is the other person?"

"It's-"

"Oh God! Don't tell me it's a ghost! I hate ghosts, man! They're all spooky and shit!"

"Alfred…"

"How would you even get a ghost in here? I mean, that has to be a hard thing to do and-"

"Alfred! Shut the fuck up!" I yell at him. "It's my brother. He woke up."

"Oh…Hey! Can I meet him?" Without even waiting for an answer, Alfred shoves past me. "Yo, new dude! Well, I guess you aren't new…but whatev's, right? I'm Alfred, the hero! You can ask help from me anytime! Unless it's about ghosts, then no. Ghosts are scary, man!" He suddenly tilts his head to the side. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Ve, I'm Feliciano." Feli has this big grin on his face. Must be the prospect of meeting a new friend or some shit like that.

"Cool! Well, I got homework and stuff, so I'll catch you around Felsikins!" With that Alfred walks out of the room.

Feliciano looks at me. "Did…did he just call me Felsikins?"

"Yeah. That's better than what he called me earlier. I don't think I've caught him calling me it again though."

"What was it?"

"He caught Antonio calling me Lovi earlier, and he called me 'Lovilicious Babeilicious." I shake my head and look out the window. "It's fucking stupid and weird."

Feliciano goes silent. For a few seconds. "Pffffft….I-I'm sorry, fratello, but Lovilicious Babeilicious…that…wow…I think I may have to use that, fratello!"

"Don't you fuckin' dare!"

Feli starts giggling when the door slams open. "OY! LOVILICIOUS BABEILICIOUS! YOU IN HERE?!"

I turn and glare at the intruder, getting up. "GODDAMNIT, YOU FUCKING ALBINO POTATO! SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE! I'M TALKING WITH MY DUMBASS FRATELLO, SO SHUT UP!"

"What? Feli is awake." Gilbert turns into the hallway. "WEST! GUESS WHO FINALLY WOKE HIS ASS UP!"

I sigh. "Well, looks like our alone time is over."

"Ve, that's okay, fratello. We can always talk later." Feli gives me this smile that I can't help but notice spreading on my own face.

"I guess you're right." I stand up and head towards to the door.

"H-hey! Lovilicious Babeilicious!"

I turn so fast on my twin, I could have gotten whiplash. "No. Don't fucking say that."

He snickers. "Ve, it got your attention. But…please come back soon."

I smile at him. "Calm down, _Felsikins_ ," I smirk at his pout. "I'll be back. I just gotta go grab something."

"Ve…okay." He pouts. I laugh and walk out of the room.

I missed having him around. I really did.

After getting lost (again) I find my room, hoping Zero hadn't left me any 'presents'. Both Alfred and Matthew assured me I would be cleaning up the messes.

However, before I get to the door, I hear voices, coming from inside the door. I pause for a second before opening the door.

"Liz, what are you doing in here?"

Elizabeta turns and looks at me. She is the only one in the room. "Oh! Lovi! Nothing really, just looking for Zero." She smiles at me.

"Then…why was the door closed?"

She laughs a bit before sitting on my bed. "I wasn't aware it had shut. Why don't you sit down and talk with me for a bit?"

Her random change in subject throws me off. "A-alright…" I sit down next to her.

"So, have you thought about what Antonio has said to you?"

"I…no. He was at school though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he got info from Gilbert about where we were all at and came down here. He's kinda freaking me out."

Liz just shrugs. "He cares about you, Lovino."

"I-I know…Hey, how have things been with you and piano bastard? Didn't you two get married a while ago?"

Liz blinks at me. "G-good! He's actually going to come down here in a few days."

"Why didn't you take Roderich's last name?"

She shrugs a bit. "I didn't really want to take his last name." She leans in closer to me. "I think he should have taken _mine_ since I'm the one of us who wears the actual pants in the marriage." She laughs a bit, and then sighs. "But, I love him."

"Good for you, Liz."

She smacks me lightly. "Don't sound like you don't care, you brat!"

I hold my hands up. "Alright, alright! I give, I give!"

She smirks and jumps up. Before leaving the room, she turns to me. "By the way, Lovino, I was wanting you to be one of the first people to know…"

Suddenly, Zero pokes his nose from out of the bed. "There you are!" I say. I look back to Elizabeta while scooping the puppy into my lap. "Sorry. Go on?"

She smiles a bit. "I'll tell you later." She runs out of the room.

I jump out and stand in the hallway. "Dammit, Liz! Don't tell me you have news, and then keep it to yourself! That's just fucking mean!" I roll my eyes. "Fucking cliff hangers…"

 **A/N: And that's all.**

 **Leave a review, and I will see you later. Bye bye!**


	28. TN 6: Fucking Jobs

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry there wasn't an update last week, I got rather busy last week with all the things and then I've been more or less emotionally dead for the last week.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Lovino's POV**

By the time Liz deemed Feliciano ready to actually sleep outside of the infirmary, he had already been assigned a room. So, he told me where he would be when I visited him.

"Ve, fratello, I'll be with Luddy! And some guy who I really don't know. Ve, I'm excited!"

"Wait, I thought that the potatoes were sharing a room with each other?" At least, that was what albino bastard told me.

"Ve, I didn't know vegetables got their own rooms. And how does Luddy have anything to do with them?"

"No, dumbass, I meant...never mind. I thought that Ludwig and Gilbert were sharing a room with each other."

"Oh. Ve, no. Gil is staying with Francis."

"I see." I sigh. Well, I have to talk with the damned burger bastard...I mean Alfred. I'll come see you later."

"Bye bye, fratello!"

I find Alfred in our room. "You needed me?"

Alfred looks up from his comic. "Yeah. Francis told me I need to tell you this since we share a room and all. So, this is by all means a huge house, right?"

"Right..."

"Naturally, the government should help pay for it since it's a bunch of kids living in the house, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong! They don't because there are adults living here too!" Seeing my confusion, Alfred elaborates. "Remember Katyusha?"

"No."

"Miss Braginskaya. The receptionist at the school? She and her siblings live here. Not to mention that nurse that came with you down here."

"Liz is going to be moving out and into her own house soon enough. Anyway, what is the whole fucking point for this whole fucking talk?"

"Right. Well, this is a huge house. Sadly, Kat's income isn't nearly enough to help pay for everything. Electricity and such. So, those of us are old enough have to get jobs."

"Jobs...?"

"Lovino, you need to get a job. When Feliciano gets better, he will too. I'd rather not force you to have a job this soon, but we have to provide for everyone. Sadly, there are enough younger kids here that the kids who are sixteen and older all have to get jobs. It sucks ass, but we gotta do this right?"

"Well, do you at least have some fucking suggestions here?"

"No...Sorry, dude! But you only need a part time job instead of a full time job like Kat."

"By the way, who are her siblings?"

"Well, there's Natalya. She's a little creepy and always clings to her brother.

"Who is the brother?"

Alfred's face immediately darkens. "Ivan Braginski. That damned commie."

That name sounded horribly familiar. "How is he a commie, but his sisters aren't?"

"Simple. Kat's mom is from Ukraine, and Natalia's is from Belarus. Hence why all three of them have different last names.

"Why do you call Ivan a commie, then?" I really want to know why his name is familiar.

"Because he is completely Russian. He actually has his dad's last name. Something about him being the heir to the family or something like that? I don't get involved in all that crap." Alfred stands up and walks out the room. "Anyway, good luck finding a job, Lovilicious Babelicious!"

"That isn't my name, you ass fuck!" I scream at him as he laughs leaving the room.

That was two days ago. So now, here I am, sitting on a park bench in the middle of the city, looking in a newspaper for jobs.

I sigh. "Dammit, this is bullshit."

"I know what you mean."

"Alfred, why the hell are you even here?!" I look at him, pissed, obviously.

"Because it is the job of heroes to help people!"

I sigh again. "Whatever, bastard. Well, do you have any ideas of where I can go? And I swear to fucking God, if you say Olive Garden because I'm fucking Italian, I will fucking kill you."

"Well, there's where I work, but I'm not sure if they're hiring or not."

"I'm not getting a job at fucking McDonald's."

He sighs and stands up. "Well, I'm going to go help get the other new guy a job."

"Someone else new came? Who?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. Something with an 'A', though. He had some European accent, though."

"Whatever. I'll be here if you need me, asshole."

"Well, I won't. And even if I do, I have our cell number."

"How the hell did you get that?!"

He smirks. "I have my ways. See ya, Lovilicious Babelicious!"

"GODDAMNIT, ALFRED! STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!"

Sadly, the asshole was already gone by this point. "Fucking asshole." I sigh. "Well, I'll just wander around the fucking town or something."

After about two hours or so, I finally came across a place. "'Mick and Sophie's Cappuccino?'Odd name. But there is a wanted poster out front..." I figured may as well go in and look for a job.

"Hello? I'm looking for a job?"

I hear stumbling in the back of the restaurant. "Just a second!" Someone calls.

Finally, a young man comes out from the back room. He has a blond Mohawk, and a small, clean shaven beard on his face. He's about my height, but stocky. You know, broad shoulders and such. You could tell he was a strong guy. "Hey. So you're answering for the wanted ad?"

There was an ad? Huh. "Yeah. Are you the guy who I talk to?"

"Yep. I'm the manager here."

"Is your name Mick?"

The guy laughs. "No. Mick and Sophie were the main bosses children. They live in Oregon with their parents. I'm Dylan."

"I see. I'm Lovino."

"Cool, so how old are you, Lovino? I just need an approximation, ya know?"

"R-right. I'm sixteen."

"Nice. The other guy we got hired here is sixteen. He'll be your supervisor in the next few weeks."

"Is that why you're hiring?"

"Yeah. I just graduated high school, so I'm leaving for the military."

"Ah. That's good."

"You have a slight accent. Italian?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. I was born there. We moved here to America when I was real young, though."

"Nice. My family comes from Sicily." Dylan clears his throat. "So, why don't we head into the back, and I'll give you some papers and such."

"Don't you have to interview me?"

Dylan smirks, showing sharp incisors. "Lovino, that conversation was the interview. If you acted like a little shit, I wouldn't have hired you. You seem polite enough to the public. That's all I care about." He shakes his head slightly. "Now I gotta find one more person to hire."

"Well, my twin brother is going to be looking for a job soon, too."

"Is he as polite as you are?"

I shrug. "Yeah. Better, actually."

"Well, when he starts looking, send him down here."

"Will do, sir."

"Please, just call me Dylan. I'd rather have that."

By the time I get home, I am real fucking tired. I see Alfred and Matthew on my way to the room. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Alfred looks up from his book. "Did you find a job?"

"Yeah. It's at Mick and Sophie's Cappuccino."

Matthew has a slightly surprised face for a second before covering it up. "Well, good for you, Lovino."

"Yeah. Thanks." I say heading towards the stairs. "I wonder who that new guy is..." I mutter to myself.

I open the door, and look in the room, suddenly very creeped out. "Antonio..."

Antonio is standing in the middle of my room, looking out the window. As soon as he heard my voice he turns around very quickly. "L-Lovi! When did you get home?"

"Just now. What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I glance at his wrist. "And why the hell is Zero's collar on your wrist?"

 **A/N: Leave a review and I'll probably be seeing you lovely people next week! Bye bye!**


	29. TN 7: Goddamnit, Feliciano!

**A/N: YOOOOO!**

 **Guess whose back for the week? Maybe more?**

 **And I had meant to start the updates about…2 weeks ago. Sorry. Just, family and all that shit.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

I open the door, and look in the room, suddenly very creeped out. "Antonio..."

Antonio is standing in the middle of my room, looking out the window. As soon as he heard my voice he turns around very quickly. "L-Lovi! When did you get home?"

"Just now. What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I glance at his wrist. "And why the hell is Zero's collar on your wrist?"

Antonio begins to panic a bit. "I…uh…I can explain. Really."

"Where the hell is Zero, then?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere! Haha…Z-Zero…Zero, where are you?" Nothing happens, and Zero never shows up. "Maybe he isn't around?"

"Then why is his collar on your wrist?" I really hate repeating myself to this idiot.

"What? There isn't…" He glances at his wrist, seeing the collar. "O-oh. Haha, well, how did that get there, I wonder?"

"Antonio, start fucking explaining this now, before I get someone in here."

He sighs and plops on my bed. "I don't know of a way to make you believe me though."

"Just fucking talk, dumbass."

"I'm Zero."

I stare at him, and he stares at me. "What."

"I'm not lying, Lovi."

"That's…fucking impossible. You're human! I'm human! We're all human! No one can change into a fucking wolf."

He coughs. "Half."

"What?"

"Half human. I'm only half human." He refuses to look at me.

"Then what are you, a werewolf?" I lean against the wall.

He shakes his head, smirking a bit. "Nope. I'm part demon."

"Bullshit."

He shakes his head. "It's true, Lovi! My mama was half demon slayer and half wolf demon while my papa was full blooded human."

"Prove it."

"Wh-what?" He seems really surprised.

"Prove that you aren't fully human."

"I don't…" Suddenly someone knocks on the door. I smirk at him and turn to open the door.

Feliciano is standing right outside the door. "Ciao fratello nii-chan!"

"Wait, what the fuck did you just say?"

"Fratello nii-chan. Ve, Kiku taught me it. It means 'brother'. I think."

I shake my head. "So, by that logic, you just called me 'brother brother'?"

"Si!"

"Feli, that is the stupidest fucking thing ever. Anyway, why are you here, I was dealing with…" I turn my head and exactly where Antonio had been sitting, Zero is just lying there casual as fuck. "With…uh…Zero."

"Oh…well…Luddy and Gil said that there was a package for us."

"Why would they fucking know that there was a letter for us?!"

"Ve, because they went to get the mail, silly~! I wanted to open the package with you!"

I sigh. "Well, can it wait until I get back from taking Zero out for a bit? He really needs it."

"Ve, don't be too long, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright." I shut the door and turn to look at Zero (Antonio?) "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Antonio and I are sitting on a bench in the long since abandoned park. I look around at the trees around the rusted park toys. "Alright, Antonio, start fucking explaining."

He sighs and leans forward a bit. "Well. How else should I explain. I'm part demon. And in that I'm from different races."

"Races…?"

He nods. "Exactly. Similar to humans, we have different races. Well, I say similar, but it is really different. Unlike having Asians and Arabics, we have wolf demons and cat demons. Anything, really. Each race has certain distinguishing marks, though."

"How so?"

"Well, wolf demons, in their wolf form have purple eyes."

"But you only have one fucking purple eye."

"That's because I'm only 1/4th wolf demon. I'm more human than anything else. Otherwise you would see a red eye instead of a green eye."

"Red eye?" Something about that seems familiar.

"Si. Demon slayers are known for their elf ears, blue hair and red eyes. Someone who is half demon slayer would only have the red eyes. They're demons, but they kill the bad demons." Antonio looks up to the sky. "And you, Lovino, are part demon slayer."

"That's fucking bullshit."

He looks at me. "Another trait the demon slayers have is that they are the only race that can use their weapons. Even one with a little bit of blood in them. If you don't have a trace of demon slayer in you, you can't use the weapons. It's a fact."

"I'm a fucking human, Antonio! I would be the one to fucking know, wouldn't I?"

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ve…Lovi is taking his time getting here. Maybe I should just open the package myself…" He walks over to the rather large brown box. "He won't be mad, will he?" Feliciano grabs a pair of scissors and cuts directly across the wrapping and opens the box. "Ve? What is this thing?" Feliciano pulls out a little blue box with purple symbols all over it.

Ludwig, who is sitting on the couch reading, hardly glances up from his book. "Feliciano, didn't I tell you to wait until Lovino got back? And even then until at least either me or Gilbert check what was inside it?"

"Ve…"

"Let me see what it is…" Ludwig looks up to see what Feliciano has. When he sees it, he drops his book and charges towards the boy. "Feliciano! DROP THAT BOX!"

 **Meanwhile…**

"Lovino, think about it. Has there ever been any time in your life where something just seemed _wrong_? Something that seemed out of place?"

 _"_ _Mama! Mama!" I run into the bathroom, to see her putting in contacts. She has one in her hand. I think one is in, since one of her eyes is the honey brown that I'm used to seeing and the other is a blood red I have never seen before. "Mama, what are you doing?"_

 _She jumps a bit. "Lovi! Honey, what are you doing in here? Mama is getting ready." She smiles, brushing off every question I throw at her._

"There is nothing, bastard. Nothing you should be concerned about."

"Really? Even the night that your family was killed?"

 _Mama and I run to the living room, to see that monster above Marcello, stabbing him again and again and again. Marcello is screaming horribly. I hear mama swear under her breath. She goes to the cabinet next to us and reaches in and pulls out a gun. She shoots at the monster. I can see those red eyes again. It screams in agony. And runs towards mama. "No!" I scream when it stabs her and she drops the gun._

 _Because of the momentum it had, the creatures hands go straight through her. The thing impales her into the wall. It pulls its hands out of her and she slides down the wall, leaving a red streak down the wall. The monster begins coming close to me. I whimper and hold the gun up to it. I grimace and shoot the monster in the chest. It screams again. I aim for its head. That stops all movement. I throw the gun to the ground and run towards Mama._

 _"_ _Mama…please wake up. Please! Don't leave me here alone." I feel a shaky hand brush my hair. She is somehow still alive._

 _She pulls me close to her and whispers in my ear. "My Lovi, you are so special. Don't let anyone tell you anything different. Be strong for your brothers."_

 _"_ _Mama. Hey. Mama. Mama, wake up. Please…"_

 _I stand up. Now isn't the time for crying. I have to make sure Marcello is alright._

 _By the time I find him, he is long since dead. I know he is. There is absolutely no way he lived from having his insides ripped apart like that._

 _I run upstairs to make sure Feliciano is still alive. I open his door and find him lying in bed. I turn on the light and I shake him. "Feli! Wake up! Please! For the sake of everything, wake up!"_

 _He sits up, rubbing his eye. "Ve, Lovi? What's wrong?" He looks and sees blood all down the front of my shirt. "What happened?! Are you hurt?"_

 _I shake my head and throw my arms around him. He seems surprised and he hugs me back. "What happened…?"_

 _I start sobbing. "Mama…and Marcello…We gotta find Papa and Nonno! They could be hurt!"_

"Lovi. Lovino!" I feel someone shake me. I stand up. Antonio looks at me, all confused and shit. "Where are you going?"

"Feliciano. I think something is wrong with him."

"Why do you think that, Lovi?"

"It's just a feeling!" I say as I start running.

 **A/N: And that be it.**

 **Leave a review, and I will see you guys probably tomorrow.**


	30. TN 8: Fucking Hell

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!**

 **So, for now, I'm temporarily back for updates, however, when I go back to school, updates will more than likely stop again. As of now, I'm currently at risk of having to drop out of school because I think I technically lost my financial aid, and I have to file all sorts of stuff because I did horrible last semester.**

 **So yaaaaay! Not really. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lovino's POV**

By the time we arrive at the house, I hear screams from inside. I charge into the house, dreading what was going to happen when I got in there.

I follow the screams. I find Ludwig standing protectively between Feli and a thing I had prayed I would never, _ever_ see again. That _thing_ was the thing that had murdered my baby brother and my parents. It looks slightly different, but it was definitely the same creature.

Suddenly, the monster backhands Ludwig, and sends him flying. I'm impressed. I mean, the guy is a fucking wall of muscle. And he went flying. Holy fucking shit.

But, then it occurs to me that Feliciano is unprotected. I have no idea what comes over me, but I run towards the monster, screaming. I hear Antonio yell at me when I leave him. It looks at me, I think so anyway, it's fucking impossible to tell what that thing is looking at. I tackle the monster.

I really don't know what I was planning after I tackled it. So I start screaming and attempting to bash its head into the floor. Unfazed, the monster grips me by the throat and lifts me off of its body. It cuts off my airways, and I feel my feet leave the ground as it gets back on its feet. That is when I hear it start whispering something. After a few moments I realize, I understood it.

 _"_ _Target found. Lovino Vargas. Preparing elimination."_

If I wasn't facing my ultimate demise, I would be disturbed by how it sounded like a fucking robot. Hell, I'm disturbed enough as it is.

Then, there is a sound of a blade cutting through flesh, and the monster's head falls to the side. Immediately, I fall to the ground, gasping for breath, enjoying the pleasure of not…suffocating. I guess. Fuck.

Blood is everywhere. Poor Feli is in a state of shock, with black blood goop shit all over him. I look up to see Gilbert holding a sword by his side, covered in black shit. He looks me in the eye while grabbing a rag from his back pocket. "You're welcome." He then proceeds to clean the sword with the rag.

Antonio suddenly appears in my vision. "Lovi? Are you okay? Maybe you should clean yourself up and…" he glances at Feli who is just staring into space. "And maybe Feli too."

I nod numbly and grab my brother's hand and dragged him to one of the bathrooms. I grab a wash cloth and start washing his face off. "Feli? You okay there? C'mon, don't be going all zombie on me."

"…"

I look at him. "Did you say something?"

"What was that thing…?"

"…That's the thing that killed Mama, Papa and Marcello." Feli physically flinches when I say that. I sigh. "Why don't you hop in the shower? That was what I was planning on, anyway…"

Feli nods a bit. I sigh again and head out, looking for another bathroom.

Of course, I run into an issue on the way. That issue being named Alfred F. Jones.

"Dude! What happened? I heard yelling earlier and….what is all over you…?"

"Don't ask, dumbass. I don't think you could handle the knowledge of it." I brush past him.

"…It was a demon wasn't it?"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn towards him. "What…?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, man. Go clean yourself before you get blood all over the place." He smiles and heads off towards the kitchen.

"He knows something…"

 **Feliciano's POV**

 _"_ _It's the thing. The creeper. The monster that killed everyone. It's here to kill you and your brother."_

What are you talking about?

 _"_ _The truth. You have to toughen up. Lovino almost died there trying to save your ass! Not to mention Ludwig got hurt in the process."_

That…

 _"_ _You know I'm right. You can't rely on everyone forever."_

Who are you?

 _"_ _Just a little part of you, I guess you could say._

 _You can call me Luciano._

 **Lovino's POV**

I wander into the kitchen to see several people cleaning the room up. Gilbert is standing next to Ludwig. "How did that thing even get in here? The house is warded…"

The potato bastard shrugs. "There was a silver box in the package. It had runes all over it. I told Feli to drop it and when he did the box opened, and it came out of it."

"That thing was trying to kill us."

Everyone in the room looks up at me when I enter the room. "Lovino, you don't know that…" Antonio mutters.

"I heard it call me a target."

Gilbert seems shocked. "You understood it?!"

I nod. "Yeah? Why the fuck does it matter?" No one looks at me. Not even Antonio. "Why does that thing want to kill me and Feli? It already killed our parents and brother. What more does that fucking thing want from us?"

Alfred tilts his head to the side. "You mean that that thing killed your family? Where were you?"

"I was there. I killed it with a gun. Or at least I thought I did."

Alfred, looking very serious for once in the time I've known him, looks me deep in the eyes. "You probably did. These aren't very smart. It wouldn't play dead. This one is probably a different one of the same species. Which means someone is targeting you." He pauses. "But still…you killed it?"

"I fucking said that, didn't I?"

Alfred nods. "Right, right." Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Hey, Lovino, can you go answer that?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine, bastard."

When I open the door, a woman is standing out front. When I see her, I completely freeze. Her blonde hair is pulled into a bun, her bangs covering one of her eyes. The eye that is visible has a red iris with a blue pupil. I instantly know that this woman is not human.

Her face lights up when she sees me. "Oh! A new face! Francis never told me that he got new people moving in here! What's your name, dear?"

"L-Lovino…"

She smiles. "Lovino. You know, you look very familiar. I just can't place it! Ah well."

"Who…?"

She laughs. "My name is a bit odd. Everyone just calls me Morgan, though. Can you tell me where Francis is?"

 **A/N: And that's it!**

 **Leave a review, and I will see you tomorrow! Bye bye!**


	31. It's another Update!

Hi friends!

So, I was hoping by now I'd be updating this regularly again. Sadly, this is not the case. Since coming home from college a few weeks ago, I have been trying to get used to work again and my life at home. In addition, I have been having problems with my brothers and my parents are in the midst of a divorce, and it is getting rather nasty.

On a plus side, I know where the next two unwritten arcs will be going, so yay! I am also hoping that I will be able to continue updates when i go back to school as I will have more free time. As of now, I am planning to start updates again on May 30th, and will be posting on Mondays or Sundays.


	32. TN 9: I Fucking Knew It

**Lovino's POV**

I swear. There is no way in _hell_ that this lady is human. And yet…

Alfred comes up to see who is at the door. As soon as he sees this 'Morgan' he grins and hugs her. "Morgan! What are you doin' here? Francis said you weren't supposed to be here for another month!"

She laughs a bit. "It's good to see you too, Alfred! Well, I just wanted to pop in for a random visit." She looks around. "Though I did want to see Francis for a bit. Is he home?"

Alfred shakes his head. "Nah, he's at work right now."

She sighs. "Ah well. He gets mad whenever I visit him when he's working." She smiles a bit. "I'll just wait here for him!"

Alfred shrugs. "That's all right. Pretty much everyone is busy right now, though."

She suddenly puts an arm around my shoulders. "That's okay, Alfred! I have this cutie to entertain me."

Alfred laughs. "Lovino, what's wrong? You look scared shitless!"

"N-nothing, idiot." Am I the only one who sees what this woman looks like?!

Morgan grins. "Great! Let's go the library, then! I love going there!"

_._._.-.-.-._._._

So, that is how I found myself sitting in front of a woman who was anything but human. We had been sitting like this for five minutes, Morgan reading a novel and me looking anywhere but at her, in complete silence, when I speak up. "You're not human, are you?"

Morgan looks up from her book and smiles sadly. "I see…so you can see my true form?"

I shake my head. "How could I not? You have blue swirls all over your freaking skin!"

She sets down the book. "You are correct. I am not human." She leans back in her chair, thinking. "I was seen as a goddess in one culture. Mostly because I wasn't as careful as I am now. I didn't hide my actual appearance like I do now."

"So you're a goddess?"

She shakes her head. "I was _seen_ as a goddess. But I was never actually a goddess. I'm none other than a demon."

I can't help but bristle at that word. Demon. That word makes me want to run.

Morgan notices my discomfort. "Do not worry. I will not harm you, like most demons do. I created a race of demons just to protect humans."

"You created demon slayers?"

"I did. And you, young man, have some of that blood running through your veins."

"But that doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"One of your parents could have hidden it from you. You see, anytime I see one of my creations, I see them with my eyes." She points to one of her red eyes, as if helping me to understand that fact. "Whether they are full blooded or their great, great, grandfather was, I will see them with red eyes. And you, Lovino, have red eyes."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

She sighs. "The fact that you can even see my true form indicates you are not human."

I say nothing. Morgan goes back to reading her book. We sit in silence for a while. She suddenly looks at me. "Lovino, what's your last name?"

Her question takes me by surprise. "Vargas. Why…?"

She snaps her fingers and points at me, slamming the book on the small coffee table in between us. "Vargas! You're mother is Alessandra, right?"

I nod, slightly. "How did you…?"

She smiles. "I knew her. Here, I know! There is a book around here somewhere…" She gets up and starts looking in the library. "Ah ha! I knew it was in here!" She runs back into the room, holding a little book in her hands. "Did anyone tell you this house used to be a boarding school?" I shake my head. "Well, it used to be. I actually used to be the headmistress of it! Now, don't look at me like that! I'm quite young looking for my age!" She begins flipping through the pages. "There! Right there!" She points to the image in the book. "There! That is your mother!"

She is correct about that being my mother, however there is something off about it. "Why are her eyes red?"

"Because she's a slayer. She has so much blood in her veins that the red dominated natural eye colors." She sits on the chair and sighs. "She was an amazing slayer. It was a shame she resigned. She didn't want any of her boys to get involved with this mess." She looks up at me. "Which means that something must have happened to her if you are here, Lovino."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I once visited her. I was trying to convince her to come back. So much had happened since she left us. But, then suddenly a little boy ran out, speaking in Italian with a huge smile on his face, and asking for her attention before another little boy came out, this one pouting. Before she went to attend to the little boys, she told me she didn't want them to have to kill any demons. That she didn't want them to be involved in anything."

I shake my head. "But why would my being here mean that my mother was dead?"

"Because I told her that one day someone would come after her family, one way or another. And if something happened to her, to send her children here." She shrugs. "That, and just about every person here is not human."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just about every single person living in this building is part demon." She stops and considers for a second. "Actually, I think everyone is."

"What about the damned potato bastards? Errr….I mean Gilbert and Ludwig?"

She nods. "They're half demon hunter, I believe. It really shows in Gilbert."

"Even…"

"Lovino. Everyone here has some part demon in them. This place is a stronghold. Did I mention that? I'm not sure if I did."

"But…"

Suddenly the door to the library bursts open. "Morgan? Are you in here?" A rather annoying French voice filters in through the room and Francis walks in the room. "Lovino? What are you doing here?"

Morgan smiles. "He was keeping me company."

He nods slightly. "I see. And I'm guessing you had something urgent come up if you came early for the meeting?"

Suddenly, Morgan's face turns very grave. "Yes."

Francis sighs. "Lovino, would you please leave us?"

"Wha…? What the fuck?!"

Francis has this pained look on his face. "Please."

I grumble. "Fine, you French bastard."

I walk out the door, not very thrilled at the moment.

 **In the Library…**

Francis sits down in the seat Lovino left open. "What is this about, Morgan?"

"Someone, or something broke into the house."

Francis visibly flinches at that. "Ah…that's why you're here."

"How could you let that happen, Francis?!"

"It was in a package. How was I supposed to know there was a demon inside? Plus, I was at work. I couldn't do much there."

"Dammit. If she caught wind that all of you were here…"

"I know. She would storm the place in an instant. She would take everyone here."

"She's been kidnapping all of the Slayers. All of them. There are barely enough to actually protect humans." She sighs. "I don't like where this is going." Francis just sighs. Morgan looks at Francis. "So. You never told me that you go new people in the house."

"Huh? You know Gilbert and Ludwig, though."

"You are purposely not mentioning Lovino. Are his brothers here as well?"

"One is. Feliciano."

"What happened to the other?"

"Died. With their parents."

Morgan nods. "So Alessandra is dead."

"She is."

Morgan slams her hand on the table. "Dammit! Damn it all! We really need her right now!" She pauses for a moment. "What are we going to do…?"

Francis sighs. "I don't know."

Morgan gets up and starts pacing. "She is going to declare war on us! Not even just us! But even the humans!"

"What about everyone who was at Pacific Academy?"

"Taken. A few got out but…I do not know where they went."

"Can't you do something? In the past you had been a war goddess, right?"

"Past, Francis. The past. You know as well as I do I can no longer interfere in the lives of human. Even if it is a war against demons. I can only judge their souls."

Francis sighs. "Morrighan…"

"I know. I need to come up with something." She crosses her arms and sighs. "I will come up with a plan. In the meantime, please get stronger barriers around this house." She pauses. "And…and train Lovino. That boy…he has the potential to be just as great as his mother."

"Antonio and Elizabeta have already begun working on that."

 **Meanwhile…**

"…What the fuck…" I mutter under my breath. How do they know so much about us…?

I hear Morgan begin speaking. "Excellent. I shall take my leave then." That would be my cue to leave.

I rush down the hall. And bump right into Antonio. "Lovi! Where are you going?"

"Back to my…hey, wait, what's it to you, bastard?"

Antonio shrugs. "Nothing. I just wanted to know."

"Well, I'm not telling you, you bastard!"

"Fine. I'll just follow you then~!"

I look at him. "You are so fucking creepy, you bastard."

His face suddenly turns very serious. "Lovino, you and your brother are being targeted. I don't want to lose you."

I walk past him without saying anything.

How could I say something to that?


	33. TN 10: Fucking Hell

**A/N: Wow! I am so sorry for the huge ass delay. Literally, this is the first week since reposting on the 30** **th** **, that I have actually been home home. I've been staying with my best friend for the last few Sundays since I've been babysitting over there. But some other crap has been coming up, a bit good, but most of it being stressful. This just really took a back burner, and I apologize for that. That wasn't my intention at all it just…life really really hit me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. My plan is that I will post the rest of this arc in the next few days since there isn't a whole lot left. After that…well, we'll see what the future holds, I guess. I can't make promises, honestly.**

 **Lovino's POV**

I hate school so much. There is just about no reason for me to be in this school anyway. The American school system just sucks ass so much. I hate it. I really do. And this school, Pacific Academy, is just so fucking weird! What school has three different sections to it?! An asylum included? What the ever loving hell?

"Lovi, you need to focus!" Ah, can it, you damned tomato bastard. "Lovi, are you listening?"

"Shut up, Antonio."

"You need to focus and actually try, Lovi."

I glare at him. "Why is that? I'm fit." Of course, I say this as I struggle to lift something that weighs 25 pounds.

"But not fit enough to fight demons." Dammit, he noticed.

And this is another thing I hate with a passion at the moment. Demons. Antonio and literally everyone else in the house (except Feli) has been bothering me about this for a long fucking time. It's pissing me off! They're seriously insisting I can sit there and fucking kill these things. Really?! What fucking drugs are these people on?!

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Antonio."

Antonio, in turn, grimaces, something that is very out of character for him. "You do know that people will be coming for you, right? You have to be ready."

I glare at him and walk away from where he is standing. "Lovi?! Where are you going?"

"Away."

The thing I like about study halls is I can do just about anything I fucking want. "May as well research." I mutter to myself.

I grab a laptop from the back counter and type in one word, or rather one name, in the search bar.

'Morrighan'. It's time to find out exactly who this lady is.

I immediately click on the first link I find that is not Wikipedia. Because Wikipedia sucks ass.

' ** _In Celtic mythology, the Morrighan is known as a goddess of battle and war. However, there's a bit more to her than this. Also referred to as Morrígu, Morríghan, or Mor-Ríoghain, she is called the "washer at the ford," because if a warrior saw her washing his armor in the stream, it meant he was to die that day. She is the goddess who determines whether or not you walk off the field of battle, or are carried off upon your shield. In later Irish folklore, this role would be delegated to the_** **bain sidhe** ** _, who foresaw the death of members of a specific family or clan._** '*

A hand slams on my shoulder, freaking the ever holy loving balls out of me. "Lovino. What are you doing?" An annoying French voice interrupts me. "Morrighan? Why are you interested in Irish Mythology?" Shit. Think of something…

"Um. History!"

"…History."

"Yeah, you French bastard. What about it?!"

Francis narrows his eyes at me. "You seem awfully jumpy, Lovino."

"Jumpy? Why would you think that?"

Francis stares at me for a beat longer, before shaking his head. "Well. I just happened to be needing to look for you Lovino. What is this I've been hearing about you ditching poor Antonio?"

"He's pissing me off! I'm not…" I look around the room and quiet my voice. "I'm not supposed to kill demons! I can't do that, and you assholes need to realize this!"

Francis pauses for a moment. "Come with me."

"Why? Hey! Let go!"

Francis keeps dragging me until we're standing in the hallway. "What the fuck?!"

"You are part demon. Everyone in the house is part demon. When is it going to get through your head?"

I'm about to answer when there is suddenly a beeping noise on the intercom. "Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, please come to the office."

Francis sighs. "We're not done with this."

I walk away without saying anything. I was at a loss for words at how lucky I could be.

By the time I could see the office, I could vaguely make out two figures. One is very clearly Feliciano. He is just about bouncing with energy. The other figure looks like someone I can't quit identify.

"Just who…?"

Feli notices me. "Fratello! Hurry, ve!" He rushes up to me and grabs my wrist, beginning to pull me towards the stranger.

"Feli, who is that guy?"

"He works for the hospital back home! He says Nonno is awake and that he's here to take us to see him!"

"Wait…Feli. Shouldn't we, dare I say it, get the po…I mean Gilbert and Ludwig? I mean, this whole thing seems pretty damn fucked here."

Feli turns to me and pouts. "C'mon, fratello. You have to be a bit more trusting!"

"Feliciano. I have a reason for not being so trusting!"

Feliciano glares at me, something that is really rare. "Well, I'm going, with or without you."

I groan. "Feli, wait!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The car ride is…tense and frustrating, to say the least.

I find it that way, anyway. Feliciano is sitting there fucking singing about how happy he is that Nonno is awake and all that shit.

Just great. Really. I still don't trust this fucking guy. I have no idea who he is.

"Hey, where the hell are we going? This isn't the way to the fucking airport."

The guy looks at me through the rear view mirror, smirking slightly. "Just a back route, Romano." His companion chuckles a bit.

Romano…?

Anyone connected to anything other than the mafia calls me Lovino. I nudge my brother and pull out my cell phone, texting him.

 _Something isn't right with this guy. You said he works for the hospital?_

Feli checks his phone and nods at me.

 _Then why did he just call me Romano?_

Feliciano reads the text and processes what that could mean. His eyes suddenly widen before he texts back. _This guy is kidnapping us!_

I roll my eyes. _I fucking told you, dumbass. We…we gotta get help somehow._

 _How?_

I sigh, waving my phone slightly. _Send an SOS._

 **Antonio's POV**

It's around break time when I notice that Lovino is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Toni, what's with the long thinking face?" Gilbert asks.

"Just wondering where Lovi went. He isn't here."

Francis nods. "He got called to the office. My guess is that he and Feli went somewhere."

I pull out my phone. "I'll ask him where he is!"

Before I could even get into my contacts list, my phone goes off. And not just mine. Gilbert raises an eyebrow at me as he glances at his phone. "Speak of the devil…"

I open the message.

 **Subject: SOS  
Sender: Lovino Vargas (Lovi!)**

 ** _This is an urgent message._**

 ** _Feliciano managed to get us fucking taken. We have no idea where we are going, nor who the person is. We were lucky that the assholes didn't take our fucking phones, but I have a feeling that this will be intercepted…or something._**

 ** _So if you bastards get thi-._**

About when I finish reading the text, it seems that Gilbert finished reading his. "Scheiße!"

Ludwig looks up in alarm at his brother. "What? What happened?"

"Those two idiots managed to get taken. We've both told them to be careful."

"How do you know?"

Gilbert passes his phone to his brother. "Lovino texted me."

Ludwig skims through the message. "Why didn't Feliciano message me then?"

Gilbert shrugs. "Who knows?"

 **Feliciano's POV**

Understanding what Lovino was talking about, I type in a message to Ludwig.

Before I could send the message, however, the vehicle suddenly hits a bump. "Ah!" My phone suddenly gets tossed into the front seat.

The guy in the passenger seat picks up the device. "You didn't take their phones?! IDIOT!"

Lovino gives me a panicked look before pressing send on his incomplete message.

The guy in the passenger seat suddenly turns around and points a gun to my forehead.

 **A/N: Alright, that's all for now.**

 **Hopefully, I won't be as long in the next update. I'll see you guys soon!**


	34. TN 11: The Fucking End

**A/N: Alright! So this is the last of this arc. I just put everything together in one last chapter. The next arc will be split into two arcs, however will take time to do.**

 **Regardless, enjoy!**

 **Antonio's POV**

"Maybe something happened…" I mutter.

Gilbert throws his hands up. "We have to find them."

"How?"

He waves his phone. "We have a tracker on their phones. We can find those two anywhere."

 **Lovino's POV**

Naturally, Feliciano screams. The man glares at him. "Shut up!" He then turns the glare to me. "You! Romano! Give me your cell phone!" When I hesitate the man yells at me again. "Now, or I will shoot!"

I quickly hand the man my phone before Feli pisses himself, or worse, gets shot in the head.

The man promptly rolls down his window and tosses the phones out the window. "There. No more texting."

I groan. I managed to send the message. But, now that we don't have our phones, Gilbert and Ludwig can't find us.

I guess that's why I decided to send Antonio a text as well.

 **Fifteen minutes later, Antonio's POV**

"Uh…Gil…" Alfred (who decided to tag along) starts.

" _What."_ Gil is clearly agitated.

"I don't see them…"

"I see that, captain fucking obvious."

"What do we do now, though?"

Gilbert sighs in frustration. "I have no fucking idea. Ludwig, you got any ideas?"

I glance around the road and see a little black device. Running up to them, I can identify it as being a cell phone. "How did they even survive being thrown out of a car…?" I mutter.

Gilbert shouts at me. "Toni! What you got there?"

"One of their phones! They're working still! Somehow…" There wasn't even so much as a crack in the screen! But how were we going to find them….?

Suddenly, on the wind, I could almost smell Lovino…almost…

I look up from the phones. "I have an idea!"

 **Lovino's POV**

We finally stop. By this point, Feli had stopped talking, fearing a gun being pointed at him again.

The first guy gets out. I try to open the door, but it seems to have a child lock on it.

My door is ripped open and someone grabs me by the hair and throws me out of the car before kicking me in my chest. "And don't even think of running away." He lifts my head. I freeze when I see that gun pointed at Feliciano again. "I believe you know what will happen if you do anything wrong."

I gulp and nod, fearing what he would actually do to Feli.

The asshole grins. "Glad you see to reason." He grabs my arm and drags me towards a dimly lit building.

 _Dammit, Antonio. You better hurry up and find us, you bastard._

 **Antonio's POV**

I had long since shifted into wolf form, seeing as how my sense of smell is so much better this way.

Our little group, that being me, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis and Ludwig, runs in the direction that I smell the Italians from.

Of course, since no one is specifically human, we can go insanely fast.

Ludwig has a face of pure concentration on his face. Gilbert notices as well. "Hey, what's up? You look pissed."

"I told Feliciano to be more careful. And look what happened; he got himself kidnapped. One of those two could have at least gotten one of us. I wonder what the hell the guy even said to get those two over there."

Gilbert shrugs. "I dunno. But, I talked to Opa today. Apparently, Romulus died this morning."

Ludwig looks at Gilbert in shock. "What?! Feliciano texted me right before he disappeared that he had woken up!"

Gilbert shakes his head. "I guess that explains how they got taken. Opa also said Romulus was murdered."

"How?!"

"Someone poisoned him."

Ludwig sighs again. "This isn't good. Not in the least bit."

Gilbert shakes his head. "I couldn't agree more."

 **Lovino's POV**

Feliciano has long since fainted. Well, I wouldn't call it fainting. More like he's just staring off into space in a dazed look. He's in another world at this point. Which sucks, because I could really use someone to talk to right now.

They stuck the two of us in a giant cage. Actually, no, it's pretty fucking small for two people. I hate cages.

Suddenly the door is opened and so is the cage door. "Out."

"What?"

"Get your ass out! Your friends showed up, and we're going to show them why they shouldn't try to be heroes."

"Then why do you need us?!"

He smirks. "You'll see.

 **Feliciano's POV**

 _Feliciano…_

Eh? Who is that?

 _Really now. We met not too long ago. How could you forget me already?_

Oh! Luciano, right?

 _Yes. Exactly. You seem to be in a bit of a pickle there, huh?_

Y-yeah. I don't know what to do…

 _I can help you._

 _The only thing I need is the use of your body during this time._

 _You can trust me._

 **Lovino's POV**

In a matter of minutes, I find myself in a chair, gagged and tied. Feliciano is right next to me, and he still has that horrible dazed look on his face. One of the asshole lackeys holds a knife to Feli's neck. "Move, or try anything and I will kill your brother."

Since I can't really respond I just glare at him.

 **Antonio's POV**

Our group finally stops in front of an old, beaten down warehouse. Gilbert looks at me. "You sure that they're in there?" In response I run up and scratch the door. Gilbert rolls his eyes. "You are such a dog at times, man, I swear."

If this wasn't such a serious moment, I would have bitten him.

As soon as the door is opened, I run into the building, letting out a howl.

Lovi would know I was here to save him.

 **Lovino's POV**

A howl is suddenly heard. I smirk as their leader looks around, confused. "What the hell was that?!" He points to the guy holding a knife to Feli. "You! Got see what the hell that was!"

Clearly, these were not the demons that Antonio and everyone else had said would be chasing after me and my brother.

Which meant we probably had an advantage there.

 **Antonio's POV**

A man turns around the corner, with a gun in his hands. I can smell Feliciano all over him along with traces of Lovino. I rush towards the man, intent to bite the ever loving piss out of him for touching my Lovi.

He shoots at me and misses every shot. I can hear everyone behind me yelling at me. I run past the man. It's fine. Everyone can get them. I have to find Lovino.

These were humans. And we could easily take them down.

I see a door and rush towards it. I wait outside the door for a second before shifting back into my human form.

 **Lovino's POV**

Only three of us are in the room at this point. Me, Feli, and the leader. Feli's head is down, and I can't tell if he's passed out or not.

The leader paces in front of me. "You know why you are here?"

I say nothing because I can't. I glare at him.

He slaps me. "I asked you a question! Now answer me!"

I shake my head. Still glaring at him. The man smirks. "Naturally. You're an idiot, so it isn't too surprising." He pulls out a knife. "I'm here to kill you and your brother. My boss wants you out of the picture. You should have died years ago."

I try my best to not show my emotions. Antonio would come save us. I know he would.

Suddenly, the man holds the knife to my neck. "Someone is coming."

I have no idea how he knew this, but, true to his word, the door opens very slowly.

I try to ignore the flutter of my heart as his face is revealed.

Antonio.

 **Antonio's POV**

That…bastard has a knife to Lovi's neck. Feliciano appears to be unconscious in the chair next to him. The man smirks. "Welcome! You're…Antonio, correct?"

I say nothing and start walk forward. The guy presses the knife further to Lovi's neck and smell his blood, all the way from here. "Don't come any farther. I _will_ kill him if you even think to come any closer to him."

I stop. This is quite an issue. The man starts to laugh. I see Feliciano's head pick up a bit. "Now! Watch! Watch while I kill the man you love!"

 **Gilbert's POV**

Everything was happening quickly. Antonio ran off, and I run after him. He's gonna get himself in trouble, y'know? I walk in the room and watch this guy holding a knife above Lovino and start to bring it down towards his chest. Antonio leaps forward, but I know he won't get there fast enough.

 **Feliciano's POV**

The entire time since I felt that knife leave, I've been trying to get my hands freed. That's what Luciano has been telling me to do.

I hear the man tell Lovino he's going to kill us. I frantically try to free my hands.

Once my hands are freed, I hear Luciano again.

 _Let me take over. Something is going to happen._

I give him control. I really have no choice.

 **Gilbert's POV**

What is startling is Feliciano. He jumps up, hands freed and tackles the man, making him miss Lovino's heart, but still cut him.

Antonio veers and runs towards Lovino, who's muffled screams can be heard throughout the room.

Feliciano managed to get the knife and he's stabbing the man again and again and again. What's more disturbing is that his eyes have taken a purple glow and he has this huge ass grin on his face.

I head towards him and grab his arm. "Feliciano. Enough. He's done, man. He's almost dead. Anything else is just cruel." Feli looks between me and the body, and his eyes slowly fade back to their usual honey brown. For a split second, I see another version of him, just on the other side of the man, this one with more reddish hair and those purple eyes. Feliciano looks around and notices what he did before he throws away the knife and starts screaming.

Antonio has managed to get Lovino out of the chair and is holding him.

 **Antonio's POV**

The cut is long, spanning across his chest. However, it is still shallow. Lovino has this dazed look on his face. He smiles up at me. "I knew you would come, you bastard." He laughs a bit. "I'm happy."

This is weird. A simple cut shouldn't do this to him. I pick the knife up, and see a substance mixed in with the blood. "P-poison!" I look at Lovino. "We gotta get you out of here."

"Yeah…yeah. You…you do that."

"Gilbert! Lovino! He's poisoned! Help me get him out of here!" I scream over to my friend.

Lovino shakes his head beneath me. "Nooooooo. I'm…I'm comfy here, Tonio…"

I glance back over at Gilbert, who had Feliciano in his arms. "Feli here fainted after seeing this guy." To make a point, he kicks the body next to him, which groans slightly.

Suddenly, the body starts laughing. "I hope you idiots know…"

Gilbert suddenly walks very quickly away. "How the hell is he still alive?"

The man continues speaking. "This place…has bombs…everywhere. In…in case…I die…they…will all explode." He laughs. "You all just fucked yourselves over."

I look down at Lovi, who is starting to laugh. "Lovi, we gotta go…"

"But Toniiiiiiiiii!"

I scoop him up in my arms, bridal style. "No buts. We gotta get out of here."

"I'm tired, Toni…"

I shake my head. "You can't sleep, Lovi. No!"

"Sleepy…"

"How 'bout I talk to you? Hm? Will you stay awake to hear me talk?"

He nods slightly. "I like it when you talk to me, Tonio."

"Good. Good. What were you going to do when you got home, Lovi?"

"Probably my homework. I dunno. That shit is hard." He pauses for a moment. "Then I'd go to work. I'm meeting my new manager today." He starts to groan a bit. "Toni, my tummy hurts." He brings one hand to his eyes. "I want to see Nonno! Where is Nonno, Toni?"

"He's in the hospital, Lovi. Don't worry, I'm here. Estoy aquí, mi amor"

"Don't leave me, Toni…"

"I won't. I promise. I swear I won't leave you, Lovino."

At some point, the four of us had managed to run into everyone. Without many questions asked, the whole group runs with us. The biggest change is that Ludwig somehow got Feliciano.

Lovino tries to look around. "Where's Feli?"

"Ludwig has him."

"Good…good. I don't really hate him. I just…feel bad….Feli always talks about him…that is all he ever talks about anymore….and it makes me so jealous."

"Do…do you hate me, Lovi?"

"No. I could never hate you, dumbass. I tried. So. Many. Times. But you're like a really good boomerang; you just keep coming back. Even when I came here. You still managed to follow me all the way out here."

I say nothing for a moment.

Alfred bursts through the door. As soon as I get outside and to a reasonable distance, I set Lovino on the ground. "Hang on, Lovi. I gotta take off your shirt. I have to stop the bleeding."

He says nothing, but lets me start ripping off his probably highly expensive shirt. Since it's soaked in blood already, I start ripping the fabric into little strips and tying it around the wound. "That's going to have to hold until we get to a hospital." I look down at Lovino. His face his red and he's panting, as though he has a fever. "Lovi, you doing okay there?"

He motions for me to lean in closer to him. I lean in to just barely hear him whisper. "Ti..ti amo…you bastard."

I feel my heart skip a beat there. He grabs my head and pulls me towards him, pressing his lips to mine. It's not like it's a heated kiss with tongues. It's a chaste kiss. Calm, almost like he's trying to convey his true feelings. That he really doesn't hate me, that it's the total opposite. He just doesn't want to let himself be hurt from letting down his walls.

Suddenly he falls back to the ground, and he smiles slightly. I smile back at him. "Te amo, Lovi."

The building suddenly explodes, drawing away everyone's attention. The building is far enough to where we won't actually get hit, but close enough to where we can see the whole thing. Alfred shakes his head. "We were in there not even five minutes ago…"

Every nods grimly. Our group had managed to escape, but I'm not sure about everyone else. We're supposed to protect humans, not kill them.

I sigh. "We have to get him out of here. I have no idea how much longer he can hold on with that poison in him." I glance down to Lovino. His eyes are closed and he looks peaceful. A bit too peaceful. "Lovi. Hey, Lovi, wake up." I start to shake his shoulder. He says nothing and his eyes stay closed. "Lovino. This isn't funny. Wake up. Please!" I start to shake him more frantically. "Lovino. Hey. LOVINO!"

The beeps from the machines are the only sound in the room. He looks pale. So, so pale. I can't take it. It's been 3 weeks and he still hasn't woken up. The doctors are doubting he ever will. They say I have to choose if I want him to live or not.

Because, even though I'm not his closest of kin, everyone claims that I was closest to him after Feliciano. And Feliciano…well…he isn't…stable himself, right now. He's been freaking out ever since he brutally stabbed that man. More and more frequently, his personality just does a complete 180; one minute he's sweet and idiotic like always, but then he just seems absolutely murderous. Almost like he would kill you for breathing the same air as him.

I sigh. "Lovi…mi quierdo, wake up. Please." His eyes remain closed.

I hear a knock on the door and I turn around. A woman with her blonde hair pulled up into a bun stands in the door. Her business suit is pressed and professional looking. The colors of the suit match that of her dress that can be seen when she is her regular form. I just can't see it as well as Lovi or Francis or Gil.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Suddenly, it hits me why she must be here. "Are…are you here to take Lovi? His soul? Is he dying?! Please! Please don't take him! He's too young!"

Morgan holds her hand up, demanding silence. "Calm down. While I was known as a goddess of death, I never reaped souls. I just judged them." She sits down in the vacant chair next to me. "I do have certain abilities when it does come to souls, though. Right now I can tell that Lovino's soul is missing."

"Missing? How is that even possible."

She shrugs. "He was probably supposed to die when he was taken; but his brother stopped it." She shakes her head. "That's another thing, Antonio. Feliciano has two souls. Which is probably why he is having so many issues right now. The souls keep swapping places. But I digress. When a human is close to death, their soul becomes capable to be ripped out of their bodies."

"But how do we get Lovi's soul back? How can we do that?"

Morgan sighs slightly. "We have to find who took it. And I have a feeling I know who did."

I stand up. "Then let's get them!"

She shakes her head. "No. You absolutely cannot go."

"Why!?"

"Because. You are meant to be in this dimension." She pauses. "Let me explain a bit. Feliciano, for example. Did you know he was supposed to die in that car accident? From my understanding, he actually DID die at one point, correct?"

I nod. "Yeah. Then he woke up."

"That is because his soul from another dimension filled that dead body. And he brought a friend with him. That is the same thing with Lovino. He was supposed to die in that car accident as well, but his body was filled with a soul from another dimension." She sighs again. "This is all a mess. I have to somehow get his soul back here. After he helps us, he can then be placed in a dimension he can truly belong."

"But how can you go, but I can't?"

She smiles. "Because there is only one Morrighan."

 **Lovino's POV**

I find myself lying on the ground in the hall of mirrors again. "The hell, Valleri?!" I scream at the smirking girl.

She shrugs. "Your time was done there, Lovino."

I open my mouth. "Valleri!"

Valleri looks at me, slightly confused. "Hey, brat, I didn't know you could sound like a woman."

I shake my head. "That wasn't me…"

We both turn our heads to see a woman rushing up to us. Her anger is easy to identify, even from a distance.

Valleri looks around the hallway, looking for a particular mirror before shoving me towards it. Before long, I feel hands grabbing at me. "The fuck?!" I yell out.

Valleri glares at Morgan. Or Morrighan. Or the Morrighan. Whatever. Valleri glares at the lady. "No. After what you fucking condemned me to, definitely not. Plus, you'll ruin my plan."

Before I can tell what she is talking about, I get pulled fully into the mirror.

 **In the Hall….**

Morrighan glares back at Valleri. "And what was the point of that, exactly?"

Valleri smirks. "That particular mirror will kill him."

"If you kill him, you'll be sent to eternity of damnation! This is your punishment for everything you did!"

Valleri laughs. "No! If I kill him now, I won't die! Everything will continue as it should!"

The demon shakes her head. "How is that one going to kill him? He has survived literally every other mirror he has been thrown into. Why would this one kill him?"

Valleri grins. "Because Lovino will only be about five years old in this dimension."

 **Antonio's POV**

Morgan has long since left. Lovino is still lying there, quiet as ever.

"Yo, Antonio." Someone talks from the door.

I turn to see Gilbert there. "Hey, Gil."

Gilbert leans against the door frame. "I found something out. About that poisoned knife that got Lovino."

"What would that be?"

"It was the same poison that put Romulus in a coma."

 **A/N: And that's all! I will see you guys in the next arc, which will be at some point in the near future.**

 **Ta ta for now!**


End file.
